Tailor Narubi
by yedinson015
Summary: DE LA AUTORA ZUMAGIRL (A una edad temprana Naruto conoce a Yuuki, una anciana que vivía en el mismo edificio de apartamentos, y ella cambia su vida ... Esto fue adoptado del Fausto VII.)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno: la reunión

Sastre Narubi

Naruto jugueteó con su juguete de madera con tristeza. Él estaba solo. Se puso de pie lentamente y se volvió hacia la ventana. Se puso de puntillas y se asomó. Todo lo que vio fue otro edificio. Estaba en el último piso de este departamento. Suspiró tristemente y miró hacia su propio departamento.

La media dama en el orfanato había dicho que no podía regresar. Tenía miedo de tener que dormir en un callejón o en el parque, como lo había hecho al menos dos veces a la semana durante la mayor parte de su vida. Pero Jiji había venido y lo había conseguido. Naruto había estado emocionado al principio. Un lugar que era solo suyo. Había reproducido imágenes de pintar colores brillantes y hacer fuertes dentro.

Pero cuando llegó allí, descubrió que era diferente. Todo era de un color canela pálido o blanco. Su cocina, sala de estar y comedor eran uno y pequeño, sosteniendo solo una mesa con dos sillas de madera y un pequeño sofá. La habitación era aún más pequeña, con solo una cama y una cómoda. El baño solo tenía un lavabo simple, inodoro y ducha / baño.

Cuando le preguntó sobre la pintura y cosas que Jiji había dicho más tarde. Más tarde debe haber significado mucho, mucho más tarde porque ya había sido ...

Naruto hizo una pausa y se movió hacia el calendario en la pared. Tomó unos cinco minutos para contar los días.

Ya habían pasado tres meses.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo y miró hacia los bloques de madera y los animales que yacían en el medio de su piso. Eran aburridos. Escuchó su estómago retumbar y decidió que tal vez podría comer ahora. Se movió a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Nada. Se volvió hacia los armarios y usó un taburete para alcanzar los armarios superiores. La mayoría estaban desnudos. Miró en uno y frunció el ceño al ver solo ramen. Le gustaba el ramen, pero no todos los días. Además, era mejor en los paquetes de Ichiraku, no instantáneos.

Saltó del taburete y lo empujó hacia la ventana. Volvió a levantarse y con algunas luchas abrió la ventana. Sacando la cabeza y mirando alrededor frunció el ceño.

"¿Máscaras?"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una figura enmascarada estaba junto a la ventana en la pared.

"¿Sí, Naruto?" la persona preguntó.

Naruto se animó al ver que era Tora.

"¿Puedes traerme algo para comer? No tengo nada más que ramen".

"Volveré pronto, entonces Naruto".

Y él se había ido. Naruto saltó del taburete, cerró rápidamente la ventana y empujó el taburete hacia los armarios. Dejándolo allí esperó pacientemente en el sofá para que Tora volviera. Mientras lo hacía, echó un vistazo alrededor, buscando algo que hacer una vez más.

Sus ojos cruzaron los pocos libros que yacían sobre su pequeña mesa, pero hizo un puchero. Jiji los había traído y las Máscaras le habían estado enseñando a leer y escribir, pero Naruto estaba aburrido de eso.

Miró hacia la ventana para ver si tal vez Tora había regresado. Él no estaba. Naruto suspiró. Esperaba que Tora se apresurara. Él sabía que lo haría. Las Máscaras eran rápidas ninjas. Uno siempre estuvo cerca. Le enseñaron y le trajeron sus compras cuando él preguntó. Neko le había enseñado a cocinar algunas cosas y Tora le había enseñado cómo mantener su casa ordenada. Inu le había enseñado cómo decir la hora y le enseñó a leer más.

Naruto suspiró y miró hacia la ventana otra vez. Tora aún no había vuelto. Deseó que Tora fuera. También deseaba poder salir y conseguir comida él mismo. Pero no pudo. Bueno, él podría, pero estaba asustado. Cuando lo hacía, la gente siempre lo miraba como si no le gustara. Susurraron detrás de su espalda y no hablaron con él. Los niños se burlaban de él e incluso había tenido a un hombre arrojándole piedras antes. Incluso si fuera aburrido todo el tiempo, a Naruto no le gustaba salir.

Un golpe en la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia la ventana tan rápido como sus piernas de cinco años podrían llevarlo. Tora estaba agachada en el alféizar de la ventana con una bolsa de comida.

"Gracias, Tora". Él sonrió.

Él tuvo la sensación de que Mask estaba sonriendo antes de desaparecer dejando a Naruto para hacer algo felizmente para comer.

.-.

"¿Hola?" Naruto tocó suavemente.

Había estado explorando todo el edificio de departamentos. Nadie vivió allí. Cuando le había preguntado a las Máscaras, habían dicho que una persona vivía allí. Cuando preguntó por qué nadie más dijo, el resto simplemente no había querido. Naruto tuvo la graciosa sensación de que era por él.

La puerta que había golpeado crujió bajo su pequeño puño.

"Adelante."

Él saltó a la voz pero lentamente abrió la puerta. Entró en el pequeño salón y se quitó los zapatos cortésmente mientras vagaba más lejos. Cuando entró en la pequeña sala / cocina / comedor, se quedó sin aliento.

Los estantes ocupaban una pared, llena de libros y chucherías. Un sofá bastante verde estaba debajo de una ventana. Una pequeña mesa estaba cerca de los mostradores de la cocina, que estaban pulidos. Pero eso no fue lo que le robó el aliento. Cada pulgada de pared restante tenía algún tipo de colcha o colgadura de pared cosida enyesada. El sofá era un desastre de almohadas cosidas a mano y mantas. El piso tenía una gran alfombra trenzada y la mesa estaba cubierta con un intrincado mantel de encaje.

Una anciana, con un moño blanco y unos ojos severos, lo miró desde el sofá bajo una manta, tejiendo en silencio mientras una vieja radio jugueteaba en el alféizar detrás de las cortinas de encaje. La mujer no dijo nada, solo volvió a tejer. Naruto se arrastró más cerca hasta que estuvo sentado a los pies de la mujer observando con atención mientras tejía. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tejer. Se veía difícil. Pero cuanto más miraba, más de un patrón veía.

"¿Cuantos años tienes?" La anciana preguntó en voz baja, su voz no amable ni cruel, solo neutral.

"Tengo cinco años." Susurró suavemente en el aire inmóvil. "¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Tengo setenta". Ella respondió fácilmente.

"¿Eres un fabricante de ropa?" Preguntó.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

"Yo era un sastre". Ella respondió. "Pero coso cualquier cosa: edredones, ropa, sombreros. También puedo hacer encaje y bordar. También tejo. Me das material o hilo y puedo hacer algo con él". Ella sonrió.

Él solo la vio continuar la manta que estaba haciendo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Ella preguntó.

"Uzumaki Naruto". Dijo tímidamente.

"Soy Kagura Yuki". Ella sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre su estómago para verla tejer.

"¿Quieres intentar?" Ella preguntó después de unos minutos.

Él se iluminó y estuvo de acuerdo. Pasó la siguiente hora tratando de aprender. Era lento y sin refinar, pero estaba aprendiendo.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato con Naruto?" Ella sonrió.

"¿Que trato?" Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

"Te enseñaré a tejer, coser y demás cosas si me traes mis compras y me das material".

"¿Tendré que pagar yo mismo los alimentos y el material?" preguntó cautelosamente sabiendo que no había obtenido mucho dinero.

"No, te daré eso. No puedo dejar mis habitaciones mucho estos días. Estoy demasiado débil". Ella sonrió tristemente. "Un grupo de voluntarios me trae cosas una vez por semana, pero no escuchan mis opiniones. Compran lo que es 'bueno para mí' y lo que debería tener. Y no conocen bien el material. Pero si te enseño, puedes conseguirme las cosas correctas ".

"Bueno." Dijo ansiosamente.

Y el trato fue sellado con sonrisas y nació una amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo2- Costura

Sastre Narubi

"Jiji".

"Sí, Naruto". Sarutobi sonrió mirando al niño de cinco años que miraba seriamente la billetera de ranas en la mesa frente a él.

Dicha rana era su regalo de cumpleaños del Hokage. Estaba lleno, ya que el niño pasaba muy poco fuera de la comida. El Hokage se aseguró de que su alquiler y tal fuera cubierto por Konoha como con todos los huérfanos que se encontraron viviendo fuera del orfanato antes de los dieciséis años o como ninjas. Lamentablemente, más de unos pocos vivían solos cuando eran pequeños.

El edificio de apartamentos que el niño vivía en sí mismo en realidad pertenecía a Sarutobi. Lo había comprado cuando primero se lo llamó Hokage. Lo había comprado para poder ofrecer precios de alquiler más bajos a aquellos que lo necesitaban, como huérfanos, viudas o veteranos. En muchos años la mayoría se había mudado a edificios más nuevos.

"¿Dijiste que ibas a llevarme a la derecha de Ichiraku?"

Sarutobi se rió entre dientes. Se aseguró de tomarse un día libre cada dos semanas para hacerlo con la rubia.

"¿Podemos ir a algún lado después de eso?"

"¿Oh?" Sarutobi sonrió. "¿Dónde?"

"La tienda de costura". El chico chirrió. "Estoy aprendiendo a tejer".

Sarutobi parpadeó. Por supuesto, había oído que el chico había estado dando vueltas con la anciana a unas puertas de distancia. Él rió,

"Por supuesto que podemos Naruto. Ahora apresurémonos a Ichiraku antes de la hora del almuerzo".

El chico le sonrió y Sarutobi sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

.-.

Naruto cuidadosamente pinchó la aguja en el material con gran precisión, la lengua asomando entre sus labios en su concentración. La siguiente puntada se hizo con tanto cuidado y atención. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente.

Cuando terminó, sonrió ampliamente, hizo un nudo y cortó el hilo antes de que lo sostuviera con orgullo para que Yuki lo viera. Ella lo tomó en manos curtidas y lo analizó críticamente.

"Estás mejorando." Ella elogió.

Él sonrió.

"Pero todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer antes de dominarlo". Ella sonrió.

Se desinfló pero luego comenzó su próximo proyecto con más determinación.

"¿Y cuando domino la costura manual, puedo aprender a usar tu máquina?" Preguntó emocionado por la posibilidad de usar una máquina de coser.

"Sí." Ella sonrió. "Y luego empezaremos con el bordado después de eso".

"¡Yatta!"

.-.

"Vas a quemar la casa". Yuki dijo suavemente.

"¡No no soy!" Gritó Naruto mientras removía el estofado. "El estofado es fácil, cortar las cosas, ponerlas en la olla y revolver".

"Sin embargo, estás quemando galletas".

"¡Agh! ¡Mis galletas!"

Naruto corrió presa del pánico, tirando de la sábana del horno lo más rápido posible.

"¡Oye! ¡No están ardiendo!"

"No, pero los sacaste perfectamente a tiempo". Yuki sonrió mientras el cronómetro se apagaba.

Naruto resopló y apagó el horno mientras ponía sus galletas a enfriar y volvía al guiso.

.-.

"¿Cuándo tienes que volver a tu propio departamento?" La anciana preguntó en voz baja.

"Tres horas." Dijo Naruto por encima del suave zumbido de la máquina de coser que estaba usando.

"Bien. Eso nos deja una hora para las clases de caligrafía, media hora para las clases de etiqueta, y una hora para ver los patrones que desea hacer".

"Aww". Naruto hizo un puchero. "Odio las lecciones de la forma. Son para niñas".

Ella bufó.

"Eso es porque ahora estamos haciendo la sección de niñas".

"¿Pero por qué tengo que aprender tanto sobre chicas como sobre buenos modales?" él hizo un puchero.

"Podrían ser útiles".

Naruto hizo un puchero al saber que tan pronto como regresara a su propio departamento tendría una clase de dos horas con Inu Mask para escribir y leer también. Con algunas matemáticas Arrugó la nariz con disgusto pero detuvo su proyecto cuando Yuki le dijo que agarrara las cosas de caligrafía.

.-.

"Feliz séptimo cumpleaños, Naruto". Sarutobi sonrió amablemente.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. Lo arrastraron hasta el piso de Yuki y hasta la puerta que estaba a su lado. Al abrirlo, Naruto se quedó atónito. La pequeña cocina parecía casi nueva y la mesa del comedor era más grande con cuatro sillas.

La sala de estar contenía una pequeña mesa de café, un estante y un sofá nuevo con capacidad para tres con facilidad. La habitación era más grande y tenía una cama individual, una cómoda, una mesita de noche y un conjunto de puertas que daban a un pequeño balcón. El baño era igual de bueno.

Esta habría sido la medida, pero había otra puerta que no estaba en ninguno de los otros apartamentos. Naruto lo abrió y descubrió que estaba mirando hacia el siguiente departamento. La puerta que conducía a la sala para este había sido enlucida y la cocina había sido hecha con un lavabo más grande y en lugar de una nevera tenía una lavadora y secadora apiladas. El horno había sido reemplazado con un conjunto de estantes para. Los estantes se alineaban en dos paredes del "área de la sala de estar" y una mesa más alta estaba metida debajo de la ventana con un taburete. La habitación también estaba llena de estantes como una sala de almacenamiento.

"Pensé que podrías usar una sala de trabajo". El Hokage sonrió. "Dejamos la mayoría de las cosas al descubierto porque nos gustaría decorarnos a nosotros mismos".

Naruto lo miró con asombro. Esto fue perfecto! Él ya tenía planes corriendo por su mente sobre qué hacer para decorarlo.

Uno pensaría que después de dos años de coser casi todos los días, tendría un montón de cosas hechas y almacenadas en alguna parte, pero si siguieras esa lógica, Yuki habría tenido montañas después de diez años de retiro y solo cosería para hacerle compañía.

En verdad, las cosas de Yuki fueron vendidas en varias tiendas y algunas de las piezas más finas tomadas por caravanas mercantes. Obtendría una cierta cantidad por cada pieza y la venderían un poco más. Ella era muy buena y la gente amaba sus productos. Ella lo hizo especialmente bien en el departamento de encaje. También les había estado dando las cosas de Naruto, aunque de menor calidad todavía eran bastante buenas. Esto le había dado a Naruto suficiente dinero para comprar nuevo material y hacer nuevos proyectos. No podía permitirse hacer cosas y quedarse con ellas.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al Hokage y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego abrazó a Inu, Tora y Neko cuando el Hokage le dijo que habían ayudado.

.-.

Naruto contó su dinero otra vez. En su cabeza, calculó cuánto necesitaría para comer este mes. Como el departamento en el que vivía era propiedad de Konoha, Jiji se ocupaba de su alquiler y demás. Naruto miró por la ventana debajo de las bolsas que contenían la comida de esta semana tanto para él como para Yuki y un par de bolsas de material. Tenía bolsas de plástico blancas colgando de sus brazos en la curva de su codo, mientras que dos bolsas marrones estaban sujetas en sus brazos.

Miró hacia la ventana y miró su billetera.

Luego hizo un gesto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Incluso antes de llegar, apareció Neko. Naruto le sonrió y entró. Cinco minutos más tarde estaban saliendo de la tienda, Neko le entregó un rollo con instrucciones de cómo liberar el contenido cuando estaba en casa.

Naruto prácticamente corrió todo el camino de regreso y hasta el cuarto piso de su departamento. Dejó caer la comida en el departamento de Yuki, ambos cenando juntos todas las noches de todos modos. Luego le dio a la mujer sonriente su bolsa de material y regresó a su propio apartamento. Dejó caer sus cosas en su mesa de trabajo y luego desenrolló el pergamino. En una explosión de humo, una caja lo estaba agobiando.

De manera relevante, colocó la caja sobre la mesa de trabajo. Al abrirlo, sacó la nueva máquina de coser. Sonrió tan ampliamente que sintió que se le rompería la cara.

.-.

Naruto escuchó a Yuki mientras tarareaba con la melodía de la radio. Se centró en las agujas de tejer en su mano y sonrió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Yuki preguntó cortésmente.

"Un afgano". Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Oh?"

"Voy a dárselo a jiji por su cumpleaños". Naruto respondió.

"Qué buena idea." Ella le sonrió.

Sonrió con su sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia la manta, y comenzó a tararear a Yuki y la radio.

.-.

"¿Lucha ninja?" Naruto arrugó la nariz.

"Sí." Inu repitió con diversión. "¿Quieres aprender algo?"

"¿Que debería hacer?" preguntó cautelosamente.

"Haremos ejercicios para hacerte más fuerte". Inu dijo.

Naruto lo miró fijamente. Inu suspiró.

"Te entrenaré para que puedas cargar más de un trozo de tela y puedas cargar tu máquina sin preocuparte por tirarla".

Naruto se iluminó al pensar en eso de esa manera. Inu solo suspiró y decidió que podrían comenzar a correr ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - Compras

Sastre Narubi

Naruto corrió nerviosamente por la calle. Evitó mirar a la mayoría de la gente y solo se detuvo cuando llegó a su destino. El letrero de neón rojo de la tienda brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se sonrojó ante algunos de los atuendos más reveladores que se exhibían.

"¿Puedo ayudarte niño pequeño?" La mujer detrás del mostrador preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Umm ... yo ... necesito algo de material para un atuendo que estoy cosiendo". Tartamudeó mirando a cualquier lado menos al cofre que prácticamente se caía del corsé que llevaba puesto.

Él había estado trabajando en un proyecto que no podía dejar y se quedó sin el material que había estado usando.

"Solo vendemos colores brillantes y materiales más caros aquí". Sonrió alborotando alrededor del mostrador.

Llevaba una falda larga que le colgaba de las caderas. Naruto permitió que ella lo ayudara a elegir un material y luego lo pagó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo de la tienda. Una vez fuera, se detuvo para acercar las bolsas a sí mismo.

El barrio de luz roja siempre le intimidaba por la noche. Estaba vivo en un brillo de neón. El área que rodea el distrito de luz roja era un distrito comercial nocturno. Y no el más respetable. Algunas tiendas eran simplemente tiendas de esquina pero había una tienda con cosas para adultos y cosas robadas y cosas que ningún niño debería saber.

Naruto se apresuró por la calle sin mirar a las personas a su alrededor (las bailarinas, las prostitutas, los ladrones, las personas no tan respetables, los hombres que le miraban con desprecio, los hombres de negocios, los pocos ninjas inquietos). Se detuvo al final de la calle y miró hacia la tienda de la esquina iluminada.

Se mordió el labio al oír que le retumba el estómago. No había comido en más de un día y solo tenía ramen en casa. La gente del mercado de Konoha y las tiendas de comestibles solo le vendían cosas a precios muy altos y solo las comidas rotas o muy cercanas a la fecha de vencimiento.

Las Máscaras que solían comprarle comestibles cuando las necesitaba ya no estaban tan a gusto y él sentía que las estaba cargando pidiéndoles que hicieran tareas tan básicas como conseguirle comida.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para permitir que su largo cabello rubio cayera en su rostro, luego entró a la tienda. Unos minutos más tarde estaba pagando al hombre en la caja registradora. Estaba bastante sorprendido de no encontrar ningún "impuesto demoníaco" puesto en su total ni de que la comida se cambiara por cosas vencidas. Pero ... preferiría pagar más y empeorar la comida y luego comprar aquí otra vez. El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada cuando se fue, y aunque las miradas dirigidas hacia él no eran inusuales, esta estaba tan llena de odio que Naruto quería llorar y correr.

Naruto dejó la tienda en una carrera cerrada y decidió que prefería pasar hambre y luego volver a enfrentar ese odio.

.-.

"¡Una venta!" Naruto vitoreó. "¿Conocen esa pequeña tienda de costura en Fire Street? Está cerrando y tienen que deshacerse de todo rápidamente, así que todo está a la venta".

Yuki sonrió también.

"Te asegurarás de conseguirme mucho material bueno". Ella dijo con severidad.

Él hizo una pausa y le sonrió tímidamente.

"Le pedí a Neko que me prestara una silla de ruedas del hospital. ¡Tú también puedes venir!"

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y luego se rió con él.

.-.

Naruto luchó tanto con las puertas como con la silla de ruedas de Yuki y se echó a reír de la anciana cuando finalmente llegaron a la tienda. Dicha tienda estaba llena de mujeres mayores. Naruto era el único hombre mientras empujaba a Yuki por las islas, agarrando lo que fuera que apuntara.

Luchando bajo el peso, dejó a Yuki en una fila en las mesas de corte con el material apilado en su regazo y partió para agarrar lo que él mismo quería. Rápidamente se unió a Yuki en línea con un brazado del material que había elegido.

Pasando la siguiente hora en la tienda de costura, Naruto gastó todo su dinero extra (que en realidad era mucho, acumulado por no haber comprado nunca más que las necesidades en el pasado) y todo el dinero que había obtenido últimamente por los artículos que tenía. vendido a comerciantes con Yuki.

Compró pernos de material, cinta, hilo, agujas y cosas por el estilo. Derrochar y obtener cosas que ni siquiera pensó que podría necesitar. Todo era bastante barato, así que afortunadamente recibió el triple de lo que normalmente podía permitirse.

Cuando finalmente compraron todo, Naruto hizo rodar a Yuki afuera y luchó un momento con el pergamino de sellado que Neko le había dado cuando compró su máquina. No podía contener todo lo que tenían, pero contenía todos los tornillos que habían comprado. Los cortes de material que habían obtenido estaban todos doblados prolijamente en bolsas con el hilo y demás. Naruto canturreó alegremente mientras empujaba a Yuki por las calles de regreso al apartamento, sintiéndose feliz por todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 El Kyuubi

Sastre Narubi

Naruto murmuró para sí mismo alrededor del alfiler con su boca mientras cuidadosamente cosía los últimos puntos. Tirando del hilo apretado hizo un nudo. Él sonrió alrededor de los alfileres y levantó el proyecto. Asintiendo con la cabeza él giró y metió las clavijas en un pequeño contenedor. Girando hacia el maniquí de costura en la esquina, se quitó el vestido recién hecho.

Aplaudió, encantado de cómo se veía.

"Muy agradable."

Él giró, sorprendido, solo para encontrar a Inu deslizándose por la ventana.

"Estás mejorando". El alabó "Lo suficientemente bueno para ser un sastre casi".

Naruto se sonrojó. Luego dio una sonrisa maliciosa. Inu se detuvo. Naruto saltó para su cinta métrica y la levantó. Inu se congeló.

"Necesito practicar en un espécimen real". Naruto sonrió.

Inu se congeló durante un largo momento y luego cayó derrotado.

"No puedo quitarme la máscara". Él advirtió.

"No es necesario".

.-.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Neko lo llevaba a la tienda.

"Te enseñaremos a tirar kunai o shuriken. Haz eso para obtener tu propio set". Neko Mask explicó.

Naruto la siguió y miró las paredes cubiertas de armas y cosas así. Naruto se apartó del hombre para explorar.

"Naruto". Neko llamó después de un momento. "Los Kunai están aquí".

Naruto suspiró desde donde estaba mirando una armadura y se apresuró a llegar. Miró los paquetes de kunai e iba a encogerse de hombros cuando algo más llamó su atención.

"¡Oye! Esas parecen agujas".

Encontró el senbon.

"Quiero aprender eso".

"Esos requieren mucha práctica". Neko dijo lentamente, reflexionando sobre eso. "Tienes que ser muy preciso y conocer la anatomía".

"¿Entonces? Quiero aprender eso". Dijo Naruto tercamente.

Neko suspiró y decidió que podía dejar que el chico comprara un juego. Cuando se diera por vencido, podrían regresar para shuriken y kunai. No se molestó en señalar que el niño también compró unos carretes de alambre ninja flexible.

.-.

Naruto miró el techo sobre él por un largo momento. A su alrededor resonó un misterioso silencio. El suave goteo de agua rompió el silencio cada pocos minutos, sonando más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido. Naruto se sentó lentamente y frunció el ceño al encontrarse en un pie de agua. Él no estaba mojado sin embargo. Echando un vistazo a las paredes revestidas de tuberías, no encontró ninguna pista sobre dónde estaba. Lentamente, se puso de pie y se volvió. Él estaba en una habitación. En un extremo de la habitación había una gran jaula oscura con barras tan gruesas como él.

Se volvió hacia la jaula y miró en la oscuridad. Un conjunto de grandes ojos rojos le devolvió la mirada.

"Hola chico. Finalmente decidí visitar a tu prisionero". La criatura preguntó en una profunda voz retumbante, una risita detrás de las palabras.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Naruto lentamente.

"Los demonios no pueden ser asesinados. El Yondaime Hokage era un maestro de focas. Comprende". La criatura dijo, divertida cuando los dientes brillaron en una extraña sonrisa.

Naruto guardó silencio un momento. Las líneas se conectaron con la suficiente facilidad que solo estaba desesperadamente buscando una respuesta que no lo hiciera querer gritar.

"Kyuubi" Finalmente dijo en breve.

La criatura se rió y se inclinó más cerca, un largo moco de zorro y una sonrisa llena de dientes saliendo a la vista. Piel roja como la sangre y ojos tan finos como el vino. Las garras hicieron clic en el suelo que brillaba en la pequeña luz.

"Sí, soy Kyuubi". Él retumbó sentado en sus ancas y mirando a Naruto.

Naruto volvió a sentarse, sin preocuparse por el agua y desconcertado por un minuto.

"Es por eso que todos me odian". Dijo lentamente.

"Sí." Kyuubi sonrió. "La estupidez humana siempre me divierte".

"... ¿Ese papel te detiene aquí?" Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño, señalando el resbalón en la cerradura.

"Sí. Esta habitación es solo una proyección mental de la jaula y de mí mismo, pero aun así romperla destruirá el sello".

"No he visto un sello en mí en ningún otro lado". Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Aparecerá en tu estómago cuando traigas el chakra". El demonio sonrió con satisfacción, acostado, nueve colas dobladas a su alrededor.

Naruto frunció el ceño pensativamente durante unos largos minutos silenciosos. Luego parpadeó.

"¿Dijiste que esto es una proyección mental de algo?"

"Sí, esto está en tu mente".

"¿Así que puedo controlarlo?" El chico preguntó encantado.

"Sí." Dijo el demonio cautelosamente, mirándolo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y pensó. Cuando abrió los ojos, el agua y el alcantarillado se habían ido. En su lugar había un hermoso estudio, una gran ventana a su izquierda que daba a una vista falsa. Detrás de él había un montón de estantes con pernos de material.

La jaula de Kyuubi todavía estaba allí, pero estaba mucho mejor iluminada y los barrotes estaban limpios y brillantes en lugar de viejos. El Kyuubi parpadeó una vez.

"Interesante." Él murmuró. "Para tener tal control. Tienes una mente aguda muchacho".

Naruto sonrió ante el cumplido. Luego se volvió para mirar el espacio de trabajo.

"Creo que todo lo que trabajo aquí no estará allí en la vida real".

"No." El Kyuubi estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bueno, puedo practicar aquí y no me costará dinero". Naruto cantaba alegremente.

Los labios del Kyuubi se enroscaron divertidos mientras miraba al chico apresurarse hacia la mesa de trabajo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 La Academia Ninja

Sastre NArubi

"Vaya, qué gran kimono Naruto".

Naruto miró al Hokage y sonrió alrededor de los alfileres en su boca. Sin embargo, los dedos no detuvieron su hábil trabajo en el dobladillo del kimono que colgaba del maniquí.

"¿Te gusta?" Naruto sonrió.

"Exquisito." El Hokage murmuró mirando el kimono de los hombres con el que había estado trabajando diligentemente.

Naruto le sonrió. El kimono era de un color tostado claro y tenía puntadas bordadas diminutas y delicadas para formar un árbol grande hecho de brillantes marrones y verdes. Pequeños cuervos negros puntean ciertas áreas.

"¿Para quién es?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Tora". El niño sonrió. "Terminé con Neko e Inu allí".

El Hokage miró hacia donde el chico había saludado y miró a los espléndidos kimonos. El de Neko era de un azul marino oscuro, casi negro con ramas de Sakura en flor y lo que parecían volutas de humo azul claro y gris que casi parecían moverse mientras se acercaba. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que el bordado era tan delicado y encantador que ni siquiera sabías que la mitad estaba allí hasta que la luz lo golpeó de cierta manera, haciéndolo brillar.

Inu era igual de exquisito con una gran herida de lobo blanco alrededor de la espalda, con la cabeza fuera de él. Fue hecho en un color azul más claro.

"Estos son magníficos". Él respiró.

Y lo fueron. Si Naruto los vendiera, ganaría una gran suma y probablemente más los desearía. Echó un vistazo alrededor y encontró otro maniquí con un vestido. Dicho vestido era negro liso con mangas largas que tenían puños blancos. Era corto, cayendo de rodillas sobre una persona del tamaño de Naruto con enaguas blancas de encaje debajo, lo suficiente como para que la falda se abriera. El cuello de la camisa, mientras que negro un poco de encaje blanco y una brocha para mantenerlo cerrado. Era sencillo, pero como diría cualquier madre con una hija vestida, lindo. Ahora que se veía, encontró más atuendos originales y extraños.

"¿Vas a venderlos?" Preguntó el Hokage, señalando a los kimonos.

"Nah" Naruto sonrió. "Los hice para Neko, Tora e Inu como regalos de agradecimiento. Además, necesitaba personas para practicar la medición y esas cosas.

"¿Qué más puedes hacer Naruto?" El hombre preguntó con curiosidad.

"Puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa de tela, desde calcetines y bragas hasta vestidos de noche y trajes de baño". El niño sonrió.

El Hokage estaba sorprendido. Sabía que el niño estaba aprendiendo sastrería y costura, pero no tanto.

"¿Con qué frecuencia coses a Naruto?" El viejo preguntó.

"Cerca de siete horas al día. Haría más, pero todos me quitan el tiempo". Él sirvió. "Neko, Inu y Tora me están enseñando cosas sobre ninjas y Oba-san también está tratando de enseñarme cosas como modales e Inu se asegura de que haga una cierta cantidad de lecturas todos los días".

Sarutobi lo miró. Siete horas al día serían cuarenta y nueve horas a la semana. El chico trabajaba más que un civil cada semana.

"¿Te ... te vendes cosas?" preguntó buscando las pilas de ropa terminada y cosas por el estilo.

Solo encontró las pocas cosas que se exhiben y las cosas dispuestas en la mesa de trabajo.

"Sip." El chico dijo con orgullo. "Oba-san tiene un trato con algunas tiendas de la aldea y con algunos comerciantes que pasan por allí. Ella les da la mía diciéndoles que fueron hechas por un pariente. De esa manera, obtengo un montón de dinero. Ahorro el dinero y compro nuevas material y cosas para hacer cosas nuevas ".

El Hokage sonrió, pero se volvió más sombrío mientras se volvía hacia el chico otra vez.

"Naruto, ¿te gustaría unirte a la academia ninja?"

El chico hizo una pausa y levantó la vista. Por un momento pareció pensativo.

"¿Todavía podría trabajar en mi costura?"

"Por supuesto." El Hokage sonrió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría en la academia?"

"Comenzarías después de las vacaciones de verano en un mes. Tendrás ocho años cuando ingreses y tendrás unos trece años cuando te gradúes".

"¿Qué hay de las horas?"

"Comienza a las ocho cada mañana y va hasta las dos".

"Hmm. Media hora para prepararme en la mañana y desayunar, una hora para hacer los ejercicios de la mañana, media hora para llegar a la academia, seis horas en la academia, una hora para mis clases de la tarde con Oba-san, una hora para hacer la tarea u otras cosas, una hora para cenar, media hora para la limpieza, una hora para alistarse para la cama y hacer mis ejercicios nocturnos, y luego media hora para leer. Si me despierto a las seis y me voy a la cama a la medianoche que me deja con cinco horas adicionales por día ".

El Hokage parpadeó ante el calendario improvisado que había planeado el chico.

"Supongo viejo". Naruto se encogió de hombros.

El Hokage se rió, contento de que el chico hubiera aceptado unirse a la academia. Le permitió vigilar más de cerca las cosas y se aseguró de que el niño estuviera ahora bajo su jurisdicción y no del consejo civil.

.-.

Naruto miró alrededor del salón de clases frunciendo el ceño. Los niños corrían y charlaban, jugaban y gritaban. Parecía un zoológico. Los únicos niños que no corrían o charlaban, los solitarios, estaban sentados en las últimas filas cerca de él. Una chica pálida con ojos pálidos y cabello oscuro se sentó encorvada y nerviosa. Un niño durmió al lado de un niño más grande comiendo patatas fritas. Un chico con un abrigo estaba rígido en una esquina.

El propio Naruto se sentó en el centro de la última mano de la fila, crispándose los bolsillos. Hoy estaba vestido con sencillez, pero muy bien con pantalones naranjas y una camisa blanca de manga larga con un conejo bordado en la esquina. Él mismo se había hecho el traje, por supuesto. ¿Por qué comprar ropa cuando podía hacerlas igual de bien? Lo único que había comprado eran las sandalias negras en sus pies.

Su cabello, que había estado dejando crecer durante los últimos tres años, alcanzó justo por encima de su hombro, las púas pesadas lo hacían ondulado y salvaje, pero más recto que cuando era corto. Flequillo domado enmarcó su fama mostrando sus lindas facciones y sus grandes ojos azules. Al menos eso es lo que dijo Tora. Naruto resopló ante la palabra lindo incluso cuando se lo había dicho hacía más de una hora.

Sus dedos se movieron nerviosamente hacia su bolsa a sus pies, donde sabía que algunas cosas de coser descansaban. En ese momento, un maestro entró a la habitación gritándoles a todos que se sentaran. En su emoción obedecieron. La mujer se acercó al tablero y escribió su nombre.

"Soy Takashi Aki. Puedes llamarme Aki-sensei. Seré tu maestra durante el año".

Ella pasó a establecer las reglas y Naruto prestó atención, memorizando dichas reglas y el plan de estudios.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Los Hyuugas

Sastre Narubi

"No deberías fumar".

El hombre saltó.

"¿Huh?" el hombre preguntó.

Naruto lo miró con suavidad mientras señalaba el cigarrillo. El hombre soltó una carcajada y sopló una nube de humo. Naruto recorrió con la mirada al hombre. Alto, ancho de hombros, construido, una barba bien recortada y un rostro atractivo. En la mente de Naruto, ya estaba procesando trajes diferentes que serían mejores con tal construido y qué medidas se necesitarían. Luego cambió a qué conjuntos se verían mejor con su cara y colores. .

"¿Necesitas algo?" El hombre preguntó. "¿Estás perdido?"

Naruto levantó una ceja y el hombre se rió.

"Solo preocupado." Él se rió entre dientes. "A muchas personas les encantaría aprovechar una linda chica como tú".

Naruto se crispó. Si bien era cierto que vestía un kimono, era del estilo de un niño, de color morado oscuro, con pájaros volando a través de él. A él le gustaba usar sus propios atuendos a veces. Incluso se había atado el cabello con una cinta de encaje que él había hecho.

"Ah, mi cita está aquí". Él sonrió.

Naruto se giró con el hombre para mirar a una mujer con rico cabello oscuro y ojos rojos como el vino. Naruto la vio y casi tiene corazones en su ojo. Ella tenía la figura perfecta, la cara perfecta, el cabello perfecto. La ropa pasó por su mente aún más rápido que antes, ya que pensó en todos los conjuntos que podría hacer que se verían deslumbrantes en esta belleza.

"Hola Asuma, ¿quién es este?"

"Hola Kurenai. No tengo idea de quién es esta jovencita". El hombre se rió entre dientes.

Naruto solo hizo un mohín levemente antes de volver la nariz hacia el hombre y salir corriendo. La risa femenina lo siguió, pero él lo ignoró, corriendo a casa para escribir algunos de los nuevos patrones que había pensado.

.-.

Naruto se quitó el vestido vacilante. Como solo se tenía a sí mismo como modelo, tuvo que hacer que muchas de las chicas también vistieran su talla. Afortunadamente, las niñas y niños de su edad tenían la misma forma. Se examinó en el espejo. El vestido que estaba usando era de color púrpura oscuro con enaguas de encaje negro para que se le saliera de la cintura. Era de manga larga con encaje negro que rodeaba las puntas de las mangas. Luego, un pequeño abrigo púrpura más oscuro lo cubrió, abotonándose con botones de mariposa. El encaje negro adornaba el dobladillo del vestido y la parte posterior del abrigo era como un corsé, apretado con cinta negra. El abrigo tenía un lindo corte y se le dio forma justo para dar la impresión de una figura más.

"¡Que lindo!"

Naruto casi salta de su piel, dando vueltas. Neko estaba en la habitación y lo miraba con atención. Naruto se sonrojó bajo la mirada. Entonces Neko dio un paso adelante y peinó sus dedos a través del cabello rubio mirándose en el espejo con Naruto.

"¿Venda?"

Naruto se sonrojó, señaló la banda de la cabeza que tenía encaje negro y una gran mariposa púrpura hecha de tela cosida. Neko se lo puso, cepillándose el pelo de una manera que lo hizo brillar más hacia adentro.

"Ahora, mejor prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

"Colegio." El hombre dijo, divertido, sosteniendo una bolsa.

Naruto le arrebató la bolsa de sus manos. Era una bolsa de conejo de color violeta claro que había hecho. Parecía un conejo de peluche, pero en realidad era una mochila. Naruto, viendo que ya estaba lleno de lo que necesitaba para el día, lo tomó furiosamente.

Obstinadamente levantó la barbilla y se dirigió a la academia, la mirada divertida de Neko fulgurando a todos en su espalda.

Mientras entraba a clase, prácticamente fue acosado. Las chicas preguntaban dónde había conseguido ese atuendo y trataban de convencerlo de que lo mostrara.

"Lo hice." Hizo un puchero.

Esto tranquilizó a la mayoría, mientras que algunos pidieron que dicho equipo se hiciera para ellos. Él los ignoró y se movió a la parte posterior de la sala de clase. Se alegró de que nadie le prestara tanta atención y se sentó en una fila de solitarios o tal vez fueron más preguntas. Como era…

"¿Eres una chica?" El chico gordito preguntó entre bocado y bocado.

Naruto volteó su nariz hacia el chico y pasó el día ignorando a todos.

.-.

Naruto saltó en estado de shock cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Parpadeó sorprendido por un momento inseguro. Lentamente dejó sus cosas y se levantó de su taburete, luchando por su puerta. Lo abrió con curiosidad, mirando a escondidas.

Un hombre alto e imponente estaba de pie frente a él, con cabello largo y oscuro y ojos claros. Tenía un parecido con la chica solitaria de su clase.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó Naruto suavemente, la voz apenas sobre un susurro.

"Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hiashi. Vi un vestido en venta en una tienda en la que estaba comprando". El hombre dijo. "Cuando le pregunté si venía en diferentes tamaños, me enteré de que era única en el mundo de una anciana que vivía aquí. Hablé con esta mujer y ella me dijo que hiciste la bata".

Naruto se encogió de hombros vacilante.

"Vendo mucha ropa en algunas tiendas alrededor". Respondió.

"Deseo tener uno hecho para mis hijas".

"Tendrán que estar aquí para la adaptación". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Estás disponible mañana?"

"Sí."

"Ven al complejo de Hyuuga mañana a las cuatro".

.-.

Naruto se movió nerviosamente, la canasta y el sello de almacenamiento (de Neko) en sus brazos se sentían como plomo mientras esperaba. Finalmente, se abrió una puerta.

"Sígueme."

Naruto saltó, siguiendo al hombre de ojos pálidos a través de un elegante pasillo hacia otra puerta. El hombre golpeó y escuchar una respuesta hizo entrar a Naruto. Naruto se encontró en una habitación bonita que estaba casi vacía excepto por un sofá y una mesa de café. Dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá, una de las chicas solitarias de su clase, la otra más joven. El hombre, Hyuuga Hiashi, asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

"Estas son mis hijas. Ambas necesitan vestidos para el cumpleaños de Hinata dentro de un mes".

Naruto se inclinó lentamente ante cada uno sabiendo que la familia Hyuuga era una poderosa y que esta era la cabeza y sus herederos. Naruto se volvió hacia el pergamino y abrió un gran espejo y un taburete. Puso el taburete en el medio y luego colocó su canasta sobre la mesa. Al abrir la tapa, sacó una cinta.

"Estaré aquí para supervisar". El hombre dijo mientras tomaba asiento, asintiendo con la cabeza a la chica solitaria.

Ella tímidamente dio un paso adelante y pisó el taburete.

"¿Puedes arrojar la chaqueta, por favor?" Preguntó.

Se sonrojó, pero dejó su abrigo holgado al lado mostrando una camiseta sin mangas. Naruto cortó con pericia la cinta de medir y comenzó a enrollarla alrededor de la chica, cada cálculo quedaba rayado en una hoja de papel.

"¿Qué estilo querías?" Naruto preguntó nerviosismo desapareciendo cuando encontró su lugar. "Yo personalmente recomendaría el salón de baile fuera del hombro en un color violeta claro".

La niña guardó silencio y una rápida mirada dijo que estaba mirando a su padre. El hombre guardó silencio un momento.

"Lo que sea que creas mejor".

El resto de la medición fue en silencio. La segunda chica, presentada como Hanabi, fue tan rápida en aceptar la idea de Naruto de un vestido estilo A en color borgoña. Naruto terminó en un tiempo récord y salió por la puerta con una hoja de medidas. Él solo sonrió pensando en la diversión que tendría al hacer estos vestidos.

.-.

"¿Vestidos para las chicas Hyuuga?" Sarutobi preguntó con curiosidad.

Naruto asintió mientras se concentraba en el material que tenía delante.

"Eso es un pedido grande". El Hokage sonrió. "Pero podrían ser muy buenos clientes si pueden hacer las cosas que les gustan. El clan Hyuuga es un fanático de la elegancia. Si les gusta su trabajo, pedirán más".

Naruto asintió distraídamente, sin prestar atención ni pensar tan adelante como los clientes habituales. Las palabras eran extrañas para él. Ni siquiera se consideraba una persona vendiendo nada. A él le dio las cosas a Yuki y obtuvo dinero para ello. Eso fue todo. Él no pensó en las personas que compraron sus cosas.

.-.

Naruto tarareó pensativamente mientras colocaba otro alfiler.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Hanabi preguntó con impaciencia.

"Hanabi, paciencia". Dijo Hiashi ausentemente mirando el accesorio solo ociosamente.

Naruto coloca otro alfiler y le sonríe a la niña.

"Terminado. Ten cuidado al quitártelo".

Cuando comenzó a colocar sus cosas en el rollo de almacenamiento, Hanabi se agachó detrás de la pantalla plegable para cambiarse.

"¿Cuándo se acabarán?" Hiashi preguntó.

"Una semana." Naruto respondió después de un momento. "Solo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y agregar algunas. Están un poco claras en este momento, así que les agregaré algunas cosas".

"¿Agregar?"

"Creo que un lazo en la espalda funcionaría bien en Hanabi. Y algunos bordados en Hinata".

"Muy bien."


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7- Itachi

Hola, esta es Zumagirl, perdón por no cargar durante un tiempo. ¡Aqui tienes!

Capítulo 7 Itachi

Sastre Narubi

Naruto maldijo para sus adentros mientras luchaba bajo las cajas. No eran pesados, pero había un montón. Tropezó un poco y chilló al ver las primeras cajas deslizarse hacia el suelo.

De repente, fueron arrebatados y la carga se aligeró. Naruto casi se tambaleó por la facilidad de lo que ahora llevaba. Una mano descansó sobre su espalda para estabilizarlo. Miró por encima de las cajas aún su mano para encontrar a un niño un poco mayor que él mirando con fríos ojos negros. Tenía el pelo largo y negro en una cola de caballo y una cara muy hermosa, la belleza ni siquiera estropeada por las líneas en su rostro.

"¿Puedes venir a mi casa?" Dijo Naruto.

El chico parpadeó perezosamente, como si no comprendiera. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente. Naruto se sonrojó.

"Ah, me refiero a que soy sastre y tienes una gran figura que se ajusta a tantos estilos y conjuntos diferentes que puedo pensar. Quiero adaptarte. No tienes que ponerte nada, pero me gustaría. ser como un um ... "

"¿Modelo para ti?" El chico dijo, labios crispados.

Nadie lo había dicho nunca así, pero Naruto asintió rápidamente.

"Sí, modelo para mí. Nadie más tendría que verte pero me encanta coser y me encanta coser el atuendo perfecto para ciertas personas y tienes el aspecto perfecto para un par de conjuntos que tenía en mente".

El ceceo del niño se contrajo de nuevo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría en esto?" Preguntó en tono monótono.

"Um, solo un rato para que te mida. Luego coseré. Entonces necesitaría que volvieras y te los pruebes para poder ajustarlos según sea necesario y eso es todo. Incluso te daría los trajes ".

El chico lo miró por un largo momento, con la mitad de las cajas de Naruto balanceadas en una mano. Naruto lo miró con timidez.

"Ah" El chico finalmente asintió. "Yo soy Itachi".

Naruto se animó y prácticamente arrastró al niño de vuelta a su casa, arrojando las cajas al lado de la pila de ropa que tenía que envolver y entregar. Al tomar su cinta métrica juró que en realidad vio al adolescente temblar bajo su mirada calculadora.

.-.

"¿Cómo se sienten?" Preguntó Naruto alegremente.

Hinata giró en su propia pálida. Las mariposas delicadamente bordadas estallaron en el dobladillo como un torbellino que revoloteaba sobre el vestido. Había hecho algunas de las puntadas tan pequeñas que casi no parecían estar allí haciéndose visibles solo cuando la luz las atrapó bien.

Hanabi estaba felizmente mirando por encima del suyo. Cuando era más joven, no se veía hermosa ni bonita, colgando muy bien con un gran lazo rojo en su espalda baja.

"Es tan lindo." Hanabi chilló.

"Agradézcale apropiadamente". Dijo Hiashi a medias con la sonrisa de su hija.

"Gracias Uzumaki por los vestidos". Hanabi y Hinata corearon antes de reír y dar vueltas de nuevo.

"Están muy bien hechos. Eres un sastre talentoso Uzumaki". Dijo Hiashi mientras Naruto metía su pergamino de almacenamiento en su canasta.

"Gracias, Lord Hyuuga".

"¿Haces más que vestidos?"

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas, desde trajes de baño y ropa interior hasta camisas y monos". Naruto asintió.

"Puedo buscar sus servicios en otro momento". El hombre respondió después de un momento antes de darle un cheque a Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto casi saltaron por lo mucho que había conseguido.

"Espero que sea una cantidad aceptable". El hombre dijo simplemente.

"Es Lord Hyuuga, gracias. Debo partir ahora".

El hombre inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y se volvió hacia sus hijas mientras otro escoltaba a Naruto.

.-.

Naruto tarareó felizmente mientras examinaba al adolescente inmóvil frente a él. El atuendo se veía perfecto en él. Era un kimono rojo oscuro con dobladillo negro y molinetes negros bordados en la parte inferior, como flores de diferentes alturas. Cuervos negros decoraban la mitad superior del kimono haciendo una escena casi morbosa con los colores.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Preguntó Naruto enderezando una costura.

"Queda perfecto." El chico dijo en tono monótono.

"Hmm". Naruto asintió y lo ayudó a deslizarse.

Al menos, el chico no estaba avergonzado por la falta de ropa, parado solo en sus boxers. Naruto nunca había tenido un problema con la gente desnuda. Tal vez era porque había crecido sin conocer la modestia, correcto o incorrecto, sin tener a nadie que enseñarle. O tal vez era porque su apartamento estaba en el borde de los distritos de luces rojas y vio más que unas pocas cosas que eran muy inapropiadas para los ojos vírgenes de un niño. Y ahora que había tenido algunas lecciones sobre anatomía y mide los cuerpos para ganarse la vida, estaba más insensible al estado de desvestirse.

"Ahora, para la mirada de chico malo". Naruto se iluminó. "Hice este atuendo porque te quedaría perfecto si alguna vez te volvieras gótico o punk".

Los labios de la adolescente se crisparon en una leve sonrisa cuando Naruto levantó el atuendo para que él lo probara.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 - Más costura

Capítulo 8 Más costura

Sastre Narubi

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Inu con curiosidad desde su asiento en el borde del techo.

Naruto se había trasladado a la parte superior del departamento para entrenar como de costumbre. Miró al hombre desde donde sus dedos estaban enrollados en un complejo patrón de alambre.

"Estoy aprendiendo a usar el cable ninja para luchar". Respondió Naruto, mirando la página abierta de su libro.

Revisó dos veces el patrón en sus dedos y los muchos cables que se ramificaban. Luego se tensó, tirando tan fuerte como pudo. El patrón en su mano se encogió y se desenredó todo a la vez. Sin embargo, al otro lado de él, la pieza de madera que había colocado se convirtió en un montón de pedazos.

"Guay." Él sonrió. "Es como jugar con una cuerda".

"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó configurar?" Inu preguntó.

"Alrededor de quince minutos". Naruto se sonrojó.

Decía en el libro que una persona buena con cable podría haber bajado eso en segundos. Naruto necesitaría mucha más práctica para usar el cable de manera efectiva.

"Solo practica más". Inu respondió. "¿Y qué le hiciste a tu senbon?"

Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo y levantó uno, mostrando el agujero añadido en un extremo.

"Parece una aguja, ¿eh?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, voy a pasar el cable y usarlo para luchar".

Inu hizo un sonido cortésmente interesado. Naruto hizo un puchero al saber que el hombre lo consideraba inútil.

.-.

Naruto escuchó nerviosamente a la mujer que brotaba de lo que quería.

"Y creo que un vestido de línea sería maravilloso". Ella dijo finalmente.

"En realidad, milady, te sugeriría un vestido de fiesta. Tienes la figura". Dijo tímidamente.

Ella lo miró por un momento, luego sonrió.

"Voy a confiar en tu juicio sobre eso. Ahora, ¿cuándo puedes hacer esto?"

Naruto revisó la lista que había estado garabateando.

"Un mes, tal vez un mes y medio". Él dijo.

"Bueno." Ella asintió. "Añade lo que mejor te parezca. Me encantaron las mariposas en el vestido de Hyuuga Heiresses".

Naruto asintió y vio como la mujer se guardaba.

"¿Quién era exactamente Jiji?" Preguntó Naruto. "Su nombre era familiar".

El Hokage sonrió.

"Ese Naruto, era la esposa de uno de los comerciantes más exitosos de Konoha".

.-.

"No tengo nada más para que pruebes". Naruto dijo suavemente.

"Lo sé." Itachi entonó. "Solo vine de visita".

"¿Solo para visitar?" Naruto lo miró. "¿Como en tu querías verme?"

"Sí."

Naruto reflexionó sobre esto.

"¿Como un amigo?"

"Como un amigo."

"... Nunca he tenido un amigo". Susurró tímidamente.

Itachi entró por la puerta y lo tomó en sus brazos, levantándolo. A pesar de que el niño tenía solo doce años, llevaba a Naruto como si no fuera nada. Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, tomando consuelo en medio abrazo.

"Huelo a hornear". El adolescente mayor entonó mientras llevaba a Naruto más adentro de su departamento.

"Hice torta. ¿Te gustaría algo?" Preguntó Naruto con timidez.

"Por favor." Dijo Itachi, una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

.-.

Naruto dejó la pila de cajas frente a la mujer que ya estaba sacando un vestido del primero. Naruto había tomado una lección de Yuki y envolvió cada artículo en papel de seda en una caja. Ella dijo que la exhibición podría ser todo.

"Asombroso." La mujer susurró mirando el vestido que ella sostenía contra sí misma. "¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Diez." Naruto dijo suavemente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado cosiendo?"

"Cuatro años."

"Eres un genio." La mujer sonrió.

Ella se giró hacia el hombre en la esquina que había estado mirando a Naruto. Naruto se encogió levemente bajo su odio. La mujer lo había mirado así al principio hasta que se dio cuenta de que él era el sastre que ella quería ver. Parecía que ser bueno en algo que les gustaba a las mujeres atenuaba su odio y enojo hacia él

La mujer finalmente le entregó el cheque con su pago. Todavía estaba sorprendido de ver cuánto valía la costura y la guardó de forma segura. Se excusó rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación y lejos de la mirada del hombre.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9- Nueva clase y un gato

Capítulo 9 Una nueva clase y un gato

Sastre Narubi

Naruto miró a la nueva clase con nerviosismo. Él estaba siendo elevado de grado. El Hokage dijo que era porque ya había pasado el primer año en términos de lo que aprendieron. Todo lo que aprendiste en el primer año fue historia (que Yuki había insistido en aprender hace mucho tiempo), taijutsu (que Inu prácticamente lo golpeó y aunque no era bueno era capaz) y arrojar armas (lo que le estaba yendo muy bien con Senbon y Neko le estaba enseñando kunai). En el año uno también hiciste clases regulares como matemáticas y escritura (que tanto Yuki como Tora aún le hacían hacer a menudo. Su adaptación también ayudó en el departamento de matemáticas).

Naruto sonrió vacilantemente en la clase cuando el maestro lo presentó.

"Por favor tome asiento en la parte de atrás". El hombre dijo suavemente.

Naruto se apresuró a hacerlo. Se encontró sentado junto a un chico excitado, con espeso cabello oscuro y enormes cejas.

"¡Soy Rock Lee!" Saludó a Naruto. "¿Eres Uzumaki?"

"Sí." Naruto sonrió levemente.

"Eres muy guapa." El chico lo felicitó con un sonrojo.

Naruto se sonrojó de vuelta. Llevaba un vestido amarillo de niña que combinaba con su cabello. Había bordado grandes tallos de girasol que alcanzaban varias alturas. Las flores estaban hechas de material naranja, encaje, cinta y cuentas, saliendo directamente del vestido en 3-D. sandalias decoraban sus pies mientras su pelo estaba suelto y su bolsa era una mochila grande con forma de flor. Se había vuelto mucho más cómodo con la ropa femenina y ni siquiera diferenciaba ahora entre chicas y chicos.

"Gracias." Naruto sonrió.

.-.

"¿Hay algo mal con eso?" preguntó con curiosidad

La mujer que estaba frente a él negó con la cabeza, dándole una extraña mirada. Se dio vuelta, examinando el atuendo en el espejo. Consistía en pantalones ajustados hechos de tela resistente de un color negro liso. Una camisa ajustada de un azul más claro y un abrigo largo que, aunque un poco más grande, no era holgada ni se interponía en el camino. Todo el abrigo tenía bolsillos ocultos y era a prueba de agua.

"Es agradable." Ella comentó. "Simplemente no pensé que un niño podría coser algo tan bien hecho".

"He tenido mucha práctica". dijo recatadamente.

Ella asintió sin hacer nada y se enderezó la chaqueta de nuevo.

"Bueno, se ajusta a lo que pedí a la T."

Le pagó el atuendo y lo sacó por la puerta, llamando a otro miembro de su clan para que lo guiara desde el complejo. Naruto siguió tímidamente al hombre, receloso de su compañero de perro a su lado. Cuando encontró la puerta, salió con la caja vacía en la mano y su dinero escondido.

Caminando por las calles, agachó la cabeza y caminó con tímidos pasos. Muy pocos lo enviaron miradas, los que sí lo enviaron no miran pero miran. Los que no lo hicieron lo ignoraron deliberadamente. Se deslizó por la calle, tomando rápidamente las estrechas y sinuosas callejuelas.

Estaba caminando por uno de esos callejones cuando se volvió y se tropezó de inmediato. Él gritó y se contuvo antes de que su cara golpeara la acera. Se puso de pie rápidamente, agarrando su caja vacía y girando para ver qué artilugio lo había tropezado. Se encontró mirando a sí mismo a los brillantes ojos verdes.

maullar

Naruto examinó al gato con curiosidad. Era un color gris claro casi plateado con grandes ojos verdes. Su pelaje era corto pero rizado y sucio. Un gato callejero. Una bastante joven. No era mucho más viejo que un gatito.

"Hola gatito." Naruto sonrió. "¿Te gustaría venir a casa conmigo?"

Solo lo miró. Gentilmente se inclinó y agarró al gato de la caja donde lo había sentado. Siseó ante el movimiento y se limpió las manos. Ignoró los cortes en su mano sabiendo que sanarían para el final del día. Colocó al gato en su brazo y agarró su caja con su mano libre, saliendo por el callejón e ignorando el escupitajo y las peleas que el gato estaba haciendo mientras trataba de escapar.

"Te daré un poco de atún y leche cuando regresemos". Le informó al gato que sonreía cuando la cosa lo siseó.

.-.

"Es muy bonito." Inu dijo vacilante.

"Gracias." Naruto sonrió, vistiendo el nuevo kimono en capas que había diseñado.

"Pero ... ¿por qué usas un diseño femenino?"

Naruto inclinó su cabeza confundido.

"¿Eso está mal? Temo los estilos femeninos de la mayoría de los diseños que hago".

"Uh ..." Inu suspiró rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Está bien, te llamarán travesti".

"Tiene sentido." El chico asintió, sin comprender del todo.

"Bueno, me voy". Inu dijo rápidamente para evitar la incomodidad de una explicación.

Naruto lo saludó con la mano mientras desaparecía por la ventana.

"¿Son amigos de Hatake?"

Naruto se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo sorprendido.

"Sí." El acepto. "Si por Hatake te refieres a Inu. Lo he conocido para siempre".

"Ah"

"Ven aquí y prueba esto mientras estés aquí". Naruto brotó repentinamente y sacó un atuendo de uno de los maniquíes.

Itachi solo suspiró.

.-.

"¡OW! ¡Ahrg! ¡Quítatelo! ¡Sácalo!"

Naruto saltó hacia el sonido, corriendo hacia la fuente.

"Ah" Lloró corriendo hacia Neko que estaba tratando de sacar al gato que actualmente estaba destrozando la parte trasera de su uniforme.

Se llevó al gato a la alegría de Neko.

"Gracias Naruto, ahora por favor arroja a ese pequeño demonio afuera".

"¡Gin, regresaste!" Naruto lloró ignorando al hombre enmascarado y abrazó suavemente al gato. Pareció suspirar de resignación antes de ronronear y acariciar su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¡Ese diablo es tu mascota!" Neko aulló. "¡Pero es pura maldad!"

"Oh, calla". Naruto frunció el ceño. "Tú eras el que se deslizaba por mi ventana a las seis de la mañana".

"Estaba, eh, probando tu seguridad". Neko soltó una risita nerviosa.

Naruto le envió una mirada dura y dura.

"Iba a agarrar el kunai que te dejé para que practiques la semana pasada". Suspiró con resignación.

"Y te lo dije cien veces, ¡entra por la puerta!" Naruto le gritó al hombre. "¡La próxima vez enfermaré a Gin contigo!"

El gato ronroneó feliz, lamiendo sus bigotes mientras miraba al hombre. Se movió nerviosamente, balbuceó una excusa y se fue rápidamente.

Naruto solo asintió, satisfecho antes de hablar efusivamente sobre el gato.

"Vamos a traerte un delicioso pescado ahora Gin".


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 - Un nuevo amigo y un adiós

Capítulo 10 El ...

Sastre Narubi

"¿Itachi?" Naruto bostezó adormilado.

"Silenciar." Itachi dijo deslizándose suavemente bajo las sábanas con él.

"¿Peleaste con tu padre otra vez?" Preguntó Naruto somnoliento.

"Sí." Dijo Itachi sin comprender.

Naruto tarareó su respuesta y se acurrucó contra el pecho del chico vestido.

"¿No te importa si paso la noche?"

"No, lo has hecho antes". Naruto dijo ya medio dormido de nuevo.

Itachi lo acercó y Naruto felizmente se enterró en él mientras se quedaba dormido de nuevo.

.-.

"Hola ... um ..."

"Hinata". Ella dijo tímidamente.

"Hola Hinata". Él sonrió.

"No he ... No te he visto en clase c últimamente". Ella tartamudeó, presionando sus dedos juntos. "Así que vine a comprobarlo tú".

"Oh." El pauso. "No pensé que a nadie le importara lo suficiente como para notar que me había ido".

Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

"Pero no me he perdido la escuela. Me salté un grado". Dijo suavemente.

"Oh, oh, lo siento". Ella tartamudeó.

"Está bien. ¿Quieres venir a tomar un té? También saqué algunas galletas del horno.

"No quisiera t-imponerme". Ella dijo rápidamente.

"Está bien." Él sonrió tirándola y cerrando la puerta.

Ella lo siguió tímidamente a su cocina. Yuki se sentó en su sofá cosiendo un diseño sobre una manta mientras sorbía el té a su lado.

"Hinata, esta es Yuki Oba-san. Yuki, esta es Hinata".

Yuki sonrió amablemente a la chica.

"Ven y únete a mí en el sofá querido. Naruto te traerá un poco de té".

Hinata se sentó tímidamente junto a ella, observando con ávida fascinación los pequeños y delicados puntos de sutura que la mujer hacía. Naruto trajo su té y galletas y la dejó sentada en silencio mirando a la mujer por un rato.

"¿Quieres aprender querida?" Yuki preguntó después de un rato.

"¡Oh, no, yo ... yo solo conseguiría yo ... en el camino". Ella dijo rápidamente, sonrojándose. "De todos modos, yo no sería tan bueno".

"Tonterías. Naruto le da algunas cosas con las que aprender".

Naruto sonrió. Así es como Hyuuga Hinata comenzó a unirse a ellos todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes durante dos horas cada vez para aprender a coser. Naruto la convenció de ser su modelo después de solo dos visitas y Yuki consiguió otra mujer para hablar.

.-.

Naruto se despertó de repente. Por un momento se quedó quieto, tratando de descubrir qué lo había despertado. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era Gin. El gato gruñía bajo en su garganta, arqueando la espalda mientras estaba de pie sobre el pecho de Naruto protectoramente.

"¿Ginebra?" Él murmuró inquisitivamente.

Siguiendo la mirada feroz de los gatos, se encontró mirando a una figura oscura sentada en la esquina de su habitación.

"¿Neko? ... ¿Tora? ... ¿Inu?" Naruto tragó saliva.

La figura se puso de pie bruscamente y avanzó hacia la calzada, solo una rendija de luz de luna iluminó sus facciones desde la ventana. Fue Itachi. El adolescente se movió con gracia fluida mientras se ponía al lado de Naruto. Sus ojos eran de un rojo ensangrentado y vestía el mismo uniforme que usaban Neko, Tora e Inu, pero con la máscara en la cintura.

"¿Itachi?" preguntó en voz baja, con una voz apenas superior a un susurro.

El aire estaba cargado de tensión y emoción. El chico tendió sus manos. Naruto miró para encontrarlo sosteniendo el kimono que había hecho para el niño, el rojo amapola con molinillos negros y cuervos.

"Estoy aquí para devolver esto".

"Fue un regalo." Dijo Naruto suavemente, aceptándolo de nuevo.

"Lo sé. Pero quiero que lo cuides. No puedo usarlo a donde voy".

"¿Vas a una misión?" Preguntó Naruto lentamente.

"..."

"Gracias y adiós", dijo Itachi.

Y luego él se fue. Naruto se levantó tembloroso y corrió hacia su taller. Encendió la luz sin ningún cuidado y prácticamente tiró el kimono en su banco de trabajo. Miró la tela desplegada, los ojos clavados en ella. Había manchas en el fondo rojo que eran más oscuras que la tela que lo rodeaba. Naruto temblorosamente extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por el lugar. Retiró los dedos y los miró por un largo momento. Estaban cubiertos de sangre. Los puntos fueron salpicaduras de sangre. Recogió delicadamente el kimono y lo movió a una rejilla, colgándolo abierto para mostrarlo.

Naruto miró el kimono por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que el silbido de su ventana llamara su atención. Un tenso Neko estaba de pie en el alféizar, con la katana afuera. Se relajó después de un momento de escanear la habitación. Entonces sus ojos encontraron el kimono.

"Naruto," comenzó suavemente, "¿Itachi estaba aquí?"

"Sí."

Neko se acercó a él y lentamente se arrodilló frente a él. Él revisó al chico.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

"No." Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Simplemente vino a despedirse".

"... ¿Es ese su kimono?"

"Sí. Me pidió que lo guardara para él. Aunque está manchado, no creo que pueda sacar las manchas de sangre".

"Esta bien." Neko dijo lentamente.

"¿A quién mato?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja, con los ojos aún congelados en el kimono.

"... El clan Uchiha ha sido masacrado".

"Oh. Estoy sorprendido de que consiguiera tan poca sangre en su kimono si todos fueron asesinados".

Neko no dijo nada, solo atrajo a Naruto en un apretado abrazo y le acarició el pelo mientras Naruto miraba el kimono ensangrentado.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 Montaje y un See Ya Later

Capítulo 11 Montaje y salida

Sastre Narubi

"¿Otro año más?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

"Sí." Sarutobi sonrió suavemente, sus ojos se arrugaron. "Los maestros me han informado que parece aburrido con el material y piensa que lo haría mejor en un grado superior.

"Bueno." Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, sin preocuparse por nada.

El Hokage sonrió suavemente.

.-.

Naruto sonrió suavemente mientras abrochaba la cremallera. Retrocedió un paso e Hinata tímidamente giró frente a los tres espejos que había montado.

"Se ve hermoso." Susurró, su voz aún más baja, aunque sin tartamudear

"Se ve bien en ti." Él sonrió.

Era un vestido sin tirantes que abrazó su cuerpo hasta su cintura donde se abocó con enaguas de malla. Encaje adornaba la parte inferior y la parte superior con un gran lazo en la parte posterior y pequeñas cuentas que se arremolinan en diseños en el frente. Era una mezcla de azul oscuro, morado y negro. Las cuentas eran de plata junto con el encaje y el gran lazo en la parte posterior que era negro con hilos de plata.

"Gracias." Ella se sonrojó por el cumplido.

"No gracias." Él sonrió. "Sin ti no tendría modelo".

"¿Qué pasa con ese chico mayor que veo a veces. El que se parece a Sasuke?" Ella preguntó tímidamente.

Naruto se alejó.

"El se fue." Él dijo simplemente.

"Lo siento." Ella dijo torpemente.

"Está bien. Volverá algún día". Naruto negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

.-.

"¿Tengo una adaptación?" Naruto frunció el ceño, confundido. "No planifiqué uno para hoy".

"Es un noble de la Corte de Daimyo. No puedes negarte sin ser grosero". Tora dijo mientras saltaba por el aire, Naruto en sus brazos.

"Supongo que no puedo". Naruto suspiró.

Echó un breve vistazo a la academia en la dirección opuesta. Se suponía que era el día del examen. Suspiró, pero no expresó sus preocupaciones.

.-.

"¡Naruto! ¡Mi amigo, una vez más te uniste a nosotros!" Rock Lee gritó alegremente cuando Naruto entró a la sala de clase. "¡Me preocupaba que hubieras dejado la academia!"

"No, fui subido de grado". Dijo Naruto tímidamente.

Un bufido vino de unos pocos a su alrededor.

"Solo para fallar" Un niño se rió entre dientes.

Naruto frunció el ceño al igual que Lee.

"¡No te preocupes, lo harás mejor esta vez!" Lee sonrió, mostrando sus dientes muy blancos.

Naruto solo sonrió sin molestarse en explicar que se había perdido el examen y que el concilio había bloqueado su solicitud de prueba en un momento alterno.

.-.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Neko preguntó en voz baja.

"Estoy haciendo un libro". Naruto dijo simplemente.

"¿Con fotos de ropa?" Neko se rió entre dientes.

"Sí. Mira, el capítulo uno es Neko, Tora e Inu. Tengo fotos de toda la ropa que he hecho para ustedes tres. Yuki es el capítulo dos y el tercero es Itachi y el cuarto es Hinata".

Neko guardó silencio durante un largo momento.

"Tienes páginas en blanco después del capítulo tres. ¿No has terminado con eso?"

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza enviando largos mechones rubios dando vueltas.

"No, ese capítulo de mi vida aún no ha terminado".

Neko guardó silencio por otro largo momento.

"Creo que será mejor que saquen las páginas adicionales del Capítulo uno".

Naruto miró al hombre enmascarado confundido.

"Nuestro trabajo está terminado".

"¿Terminado?" Naruto preguntó desconcertado.

"Nuestra misión fue protegerlo durante los últimos años debido al peligro que corre. El consejo ha decidido que ahora puede enfrentar de manera eficiente cualquier amenaza o al menos puede pedir ayuda".

Naruto miró el libro.

"¿Así que te vas? No volveré a verte, a Tora, a Inu otra vez?"

"Saque las páginas adicionales en el capítulo uno".

Los dedos de Naruto apretaron la cubierta del libro con fuerza. Neko acarició su cabello suavemente y Naruto tuvo la sensación de que estaba sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

"Nunca dije que no volverías a vernos. Probablemente nunca volverás a ver a Inu, Tora o Neko. Esas son nuestras identidades en el trabajo. Míranos porque tenemos otras identidades cuando no estamos en nuestro trabajo".

"Bueno." Naruto estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja.

Sacó las páginas adicionales y las puso en la parte posterior marcándolas como Capítulos cinco, seis y siete. Naruto esperaba que los viera de nuevo pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12- Spandex y A Fitting

Capítulo 12 Spandex, Jun y Señores

Sastre Narubi

"Spandex verde". Naruto se crispó violentamente.

"Sí, mi amigo joven! ¿Tienes alguno?"

"¿Por qué quieres tener spandex verde?" Preguntó Naruto tan tranquilo como pudo.

"¡Porque Gai-Sensei dijo que es joven!" Lee sonrió.

"Sotavento." Dijo Naruto pacientemente, mirando a su amigo sonriente directamente a los ojos. "Vienes a mi casa y te voy a hacer un atuendo".

"¿En verdad? ¡Eres un amigo tan maravilloso!" Lee gritó.

"Pero Lee, debes prometerme algo". Naruto dijo en serio.

"¿Sí?" Lee preguntó con curiosidad.

"Nunca debes usar un spandex verde spandex".

"¿Por qué no?" El chico se marchitó.

"Porque el uniforme que te haré será aún más ... juvenil".

"Pero Gai-sensei dijo que el spandex verde es el más juvenil-"

"Para él." Naruto lo interrumpió. "Todos tienen algo más que los hace jóvenes".

Arrugó la nariz al ver cómo tenía que poner eso. Lee guardó silencio un largo momento, con la cara arrugada en sus pensamientos.

"¡Bueno!"

Naruto suspiró aliviado al igual que muchos a su alrededor que habían estado escuchando.

.-.

Naruto se animó cuando llamaron a su puerta. Abandonó la máquina de coser y su último proyecto en su banco de trabajo, saltó de su taburete y corrió hacia la puerta. Al abrirlo, parpadeó sorprendido. El hombre que tenía delante era alto, con un largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, medio sujeto con una corbata en los extremos. Sus ojos brillaban de un azul oscuro, medio oculto por pequeñas gafas de marco de alambre. Vestía un kimono ajustado en azul oscuro con ondas y peces cosidos por todas partes.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando vio el kimono. Sus ojos se cerraron para encontrarse con los del hombre. Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Naruto.

"Hola." Él saludó. "Soy Takashi Jun. Me preguntaba si podría unirme a ti para tomar el té hoy".

Naruto asintió rápidamente y luego se arrojó, rodeando con los brazos la cintura del hombre.

"Te extrañé, Neko". Él murmuró en su kimono.

"Ah, Naruto. No estoy trabajando ahora, así que soy Jun para ti".

"Bien, Jun", dijo Naruto con entusiasmo, "¡Adelante!"

Naruto arrastró prácitly a Jun al departamento.

.-.

Naruto trató de evitar que sus manos temblaran mientras agregaba un alfiler a las túnicas que cubrían la figura frente a ellos.

"Ahí vas milord". Dijo tembloroso tratando de mantener su voz firme.

El hombre se volvió hacia los espejos colocados a su alrededor y se volvió para mirar por encima de la ropa.

"Fantástico. Cuando escuché que un niño de doce años había hecho las túnicas que a mi primo le gusta tanto, yo era un poco escéptico. Fueron hechas con elegancia con él en mente y hechas con tanto detalle y cuidado que pensé que nadie más que un maestro podría haberlos hecho ".

"Gracias milord". Murmuró Naruto, con los ojos bajos, mientras se mantenía de rodillas.

"¿Cuándo pueden estos terminarse?" El hombre preguntó.

"Los tendré para ti mañana". Naruto entonó.

Una noche de insomnio, pero valdría la pena.

"¡Excelente! ¿Me encontrarás aquí a las once de la mañana?"

"Por supuesto milord".

El hombre rápidamente se quitó las túnicas y Naruto las dobló hábilmente y las devolvió a la caja en la que las había llevado. Naruto se inclinó para salir de la habitación. En el lado opuesto de la costosa puerta de la habitación del hotel, se encontró con un ANBU alto que llevaba una máscara de halcón y el Sandaime. El Sandaime le ofreció una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te fue Naruto?"

"Mis nervios están disparados". Naruto sonrió. "Pero el hombre fue muy amable".

El Sandaime se rió.

"Sí, el Fire Daimyo es así. Él actúa poco profesional a menudo, pero todavía te sientes tan nervioso como el infierno a su alrededor".

Naruto ofreció otra sonrisa y dejó que Hawk lo recogiera y saltara por una ventana para 'acompañarlo' a casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 - Un nuevo compañero de habitación

Capítulo 13 Jutsu sexy y Un nuevo compañero de habitación

Sastre Narubi

"Clase esto es Uzumaki Naruto". El hombre, Umino Iruka lo presentó.

"Encantada de conocerte." Dijo inclinándose levemente.

Echó un vistazo a la primera clase en la que había estado. Alrededor de diez se habían retirado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. Además, solo Hinata, el niño perezoso y el niño con gafas de sol parecían reconocerlo. Naruto se sentó en la última fila junto a la tímida Hyuuga y sonrió.

"¿Por qué se está uniendo a nuestra clase tan tarde?" Un niño con un perro interrumpido.

"Fallé la prueba genin". Dijo Naruto antes de que Umino pudiera hablar.

La risa y las risas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia él. Escuchó algunos nombres correr también. Uno que él sabía que iba a quedarse; Dobe. Simplemente los ignoró. Nadie le creería si dijera que solo había reprobado la prueba porque había estado haciendo túnicas para el Daimyo del País del Fuego.

.-.

"¡Naruto, mi joven amigo!" Gritó Lee mientras salía disparado de los árboles.

Solo el pato rápido de Naruto lo detuvo de ser pateado en la cabeza.

"¡Gran esquiva!" Lee dijo golpeando una pose y dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada y vio su apariencia con alivio. No había renunciado a la ropa que Naruto había hecho para él, así que no usaría la unidad de spandex verde. Gracias Kami. Lo que llevaba ahora le iba mucho mejor. Pantalones negros que llegaban ajustados en el tobillo, justo encima de una zapatilla negra como zapatos. Su camisa era una blusa blanca de manga larga hecha en un estilo chino con lazos de oro embotados. Su cabello, que había convencido al chico para que no se lo quitara, fue recogido en una trenza.

"¿Cómo estás, Lee?" Preguntó Naruto educadamente.

"¡Genial! Mi equipo consiste en Hyuuga Neji, el novato del año, y Higurashi Tenten, la aspirante a arma maestra, ¡con Gai, la bestia verde, como nuestro Amado Sensei!"

Naruto sonrió sabiendo lo mucho que Lee había querido que Gai fuera su sensei.

"Bien por ti, Lee".

Lee se volvió más sombrío.

"Ojalá hubieras pasado conmigo Naruto".

"Lo sé." Naruto sonrió suavemente. "Pero ahora tengo una lista mucho más grande de clientes. Puedo esperar otro año. Además, ahora estoy con niños de mi grupo de edad".

Lee sonrió brillantemente. Un grito vino de los árboles y Lee se animó.

"¡Debo partir para entrenar a mi joven amigo! ¡Buena suerte!"

Entonces él se había ido. Naruto se rió suavemente y continuó por el camino.

.-.

"Yo." Jun dijo calmadamente empujando sus gafas con su mano izquierda.

Su mano derecha sostenía una bolsa.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mientras cerraba la puerta detrás del hombre.

"Regresé tarde de mi misión y descubrí que habían decidido etiquetarme como MIA. La dueña de la tierra alquiló mi apartamento a una pareja. Afortunadamente, mis cosas habían sido colocadas en un almacén. Puedo dormir en tu sofá hasta que llegue el momento. encontrar un nuevo lugar para alquilar? "

"Por supuesto." Naruto asintió con la cabeza corriendo para agarrar algunas mantas extra.

.-.

"¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes?" Naruto se lamentó.

"Porque estabas pensando dentro de la caja". Yuki resopló, haciendo temblar agujas de tejer.

"Hmm". Él reflexionó, ignorando a la anciana. "Sin embargo, tendré que hacer algunos ajustes. Convertirme en lo que hubiera sido si hubiera nacido mujer".

"Funcionaría números en pervertidos". Yuki se rió, "Especialmente si te transformaras así que no tenías ropa puesta".

Naruto estaba en silencio.

"¡Eres un genio Oba-san!" Él cantó. "¡Un ataque secreto y una técnica que puedo usar para modelar todo en uno!"

Su travieso había superado una vez más la actitud más suave que había adoptado cuando comenzó a coser.

.-.

maullar

Todo se detuvo en la clase. Casi de inmediato, todos miraron el alféizar de la ventana. Bueno, todos excepto Shikamaru que estaba durmiendo, Sakura e Ino que estaban discutiendo, y Naruto que estaba cosiendo. Los maestros hace tiempo que dejaron de intentar que Naruto no cosiera en clase.

maullar

"¿Este gato pertenece a alguien o es un extraviado?" Iruka suspiró.

Nadie dio un paso adelante. Iruka se acercó a la ventana para espantar al gato pero evitó hábilmente sus manos. Se abalanzó sobre él y la mayoría se sorprendió cuando saltó ágilmente sobre su brazo, luego usó su cabeza como una tabla de resorte.

Iruka se giró para agarrarlo pero se había lanzado detrás de sus piernas. Iruka terminó tropezando con él y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. Gruñó su irritación y fue a sentarse cuando el gato saltó sobre su pecho y apoyó una pata en su garganta. Se puso rígido cuando unas garras afiladas se clavaron en su piel. No lo mataría, pero los arañazos de gato duelen como una perra. Especialmente cuando tienen las garras debajo de la piel y se cuelgan.

"Guau, está bien". Kiba silbó en agradecimiento. "Hizo todo eso a propósito y ahora te está desafiando a pararte y hacer otro movimiento en contra de eso".

Nadie dijo nada en contra de su reclamo. Su clan era entrenadores de perros del más alto grado y muchos eran veterinarios. Él sabría bastante sobre animales entrenados.

"¿Está nin-entrenado?" Shino preguntó en tono monótono.

"Casi se parece". Kiba dijo mirando al gato y manteniendo a Akamaru de espaldas juguetonamente al gato plateado.

"¿Hmm? ¿Gin?" Naruto parpadeó suavemente, al darse cuenta de la razón de la conmoción.

"¿Este gato es tuyo Naruto?" Iruka preguntó, su ojo temblando.

"Sí, señor. Gin por favor salga de Iruka-sensei".

El gato miró al rubio y luego miró al profesor. Le dio a Iruka una mirada medio cerrada y luego se retractó. En silencio saltó de su pecho y caminó por las islas del escritorio hacia Naruto. Luego simplemente saltó a su hombro donde se sentó mostrando un gran equilibrio mientras limpiaba una pata.

"¿Está entrenado para ser un ninja?" Preguntó Kiba con entusiasmo. "Además de nosotros, no hay otros clanes de ninjas, pero hay algunos que tienen animales entrenados como ninjas. Mamá conoce a este tipo que tiene un montón de perros que él mismo entrenó para ayudarlo".

"Realmente no lo entrené". Dijo Naruto avergonzado viendo la atención de todos en él. "Pero sí me ve entrenar y le gusta rastrear y atacar a la gente en broma".

Kiba frunció el ceño, pero suspiró. Todos se volvieron hacia Iruka, quien se aclaró la garganta e intentó comenzar la lección de nuevo.

Por supuesto, le pidió a Naruto que desanimara a su gato para que no se les uniera en el futuro, pero no fue así. Gin regresó a la clase al menos una vez a la semana. Le encantaba hacer tropezar a Iruka e incluso atacar en broma a los estudiantes durante las clases.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 Tarjetas de informes

Sastre Narubi

"Por favor, siéntate, Naruto". Iruka sonrió amablemente.

Naruto se sentó frente a él en la clase vacía.

"Como no tienes familia", Iruka dijo lentamente, "pensé que lo mejor era solo hablar directamente contigo. Se supone que debemos darles las actualizaciones a los padres para que sepan dónde están sus hijos en la clase".

Naruto frunció el ceño al recordar haber tenido esas conversaciones antes. Luego se encogió de hombros. Los maestros probablemente lo habían hecho a propósito.

"Como están las cosas." Iruka dijo: "Eres bastante alto en el respeto de las marcas".

Naruto se animó y escuchó atentamente mientras Iruka sacaba una hoja.

"Si bien el taijutsu apenas tiene una forma promedio, tienes poder para compensar el descuido. Sugeriría correr más lentamente y practicar todos los días".

Naruto frunció el ceño calculando dónde podría agregar eso en su día. Como solo dormía alrededor de seis horas por noche (lo cual era bastante extraño para un niño de doce años cuando pensaba en ello ahora), tenía mucho tiempo libre. Pero tendía a usar todo ese tiempo para coser.

"Tu Genjutsu no es tan bueno. No tengo ninguna habilidad en esa área, me temo. Intentaré aprender a disiparlos al menos, pero probablemente nunca serás capaz de hacerlos".

Naruto asintió, ya había descubierto esto.

"Y en cuanto a ti ninjutsu, tienes al Henge muy bien. Tus clones están un poco enfermos, pero son aceptables. En cuanto a tu puntaje de lanzamiento de arma, tendría que decir que esa es una de tus mejores marcas. el lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken es normal, pero usted es muy hábil con senbon. También tiene un conocimiento muy profundo de la anatomía y cómo usar senbon. Me centraría más en ellos para convertirlos en su arma de elección ".

Naruto asintió. Había trabajado duro para dominar su Senbon.

"En cuanto a su sigilo, trampas y planificación, obtuviste un puntaje muy alto, en la parte superior de la clase en realidad. Cómo te escondes tan bien en esa ropa tan restrictiva y brillante que nunca sabré". Iruka suspiró. "Y tus trampas están bien pensadas. Tienes una buena cantidad de habilidades con el uso de trampas para cables que podría agregar. Nunca fallan, ni siquiera en los maestros".

Naruto escondió una sonrisa. Había sido bastante bromista antes de interesarse tanto por la costura. Él no había parado sus bromas a través de los años tampoco. Él simplemente los hizo más secretamente. No había sido culpado por una broma en casi dos años y medio y había hecho más de cien travesuras en pequeña escala. Algunos incluso los había hecho con miembros de ANBU. El sigilo fue una de las cosas en las que destacó. Y aunque despreciaba la planificación de la batalla a largo plazo, podía pensar en planes sobre la marcha con la suficiente facilidad. Y el cable? Eso era algo que había practicado tanto como Senbon, tal vez más.

"A continuación, reserva el conocimiento. No es el mejor". Él hizo una mueca. "Muy bajo de hecho, te pierdes muchas pruebas de cuántos días de clase fallas y, aunque eres muy bueno con los números y el chakra, no pareces estar bien informado con mucho más".

Naruto suspiró. Había terminado salteándose bastantes días en sus años de academia debido a conocer clientes e intentar terminar las cosas según su agenda y fechas límite. Como siempre practicaba y hacía ejercicio todas las mañanas, no sentía ningún remordimiento por los saltos.

"Sus marcas de supervivencia también son altas. Usted sabe todo lo que puede acerca de empacar la luz, acampar en la mayoría de las situaciones y vivir de la tierra".

Naruto asintió y otra hoja se barajó.

"Y finalmente, el control de tu chakra. Debo decir por lo grande que son tus reservas de chakra, estoy muy impresionado por la cantidad de control que ejerces. Es casi tan bueno como he visto en la mayoría de los genins graduados".

Naruto sonrió. Eso había tomado mucho trabajo. Inu había dicho que tenía grandes reverencias y lo inició en los ejercicios de control de chakra tan pronto como supo qué era el chakra.

"Así que, en general, eres bastante alto en las marcas. Aunque fallas por completo en Genjutsu y pruebas de libros, tienes suficientes notas más altas que el promedio en algunos otros temas para sacarte. En el ranking de la clase estás en quinto colocar bajo Sasuke, Hinata, Shino y Sakura ".

Naruto frunció el ceño

"¿Cómo estoy bajo Sakura? Sé que ella es inteligente, pero no es la mejor en el trabajo físico".

"Ella está por encima de ti porque tiene un puntaje casi perfecto en Genjutsu, control de chakras y teoría para todas las materias".

Naruto reflexionó sobre esto por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros y se levantó haciendo una breve reverencia.

"Gracias Iruka-sensei".

"De nada Naruto, sonrió amablemente.

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de que saliera por completo.

"Iruka-sensei, ¿te interesaría modelar para mí?"

Iruka miró fijamente y luego parpadeó y le dio a Naruto una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Modelo para ti?"

"Yo coso ropa y cosas así. Tienes una figura agradable, y puedo pensar en más de unos conjuntos que te quedarán maravillosos".

Iruka se sonrojó y dudó un poco.

"Incluso te dejaré quedarte con algunos de los conjuntos". Naruto engatusó, "Y cuando vengas habrá té y bocadillos".

"Supongo que podría probarlo". Iruka dijo lentamente.

"¡Genial! ¿Te gustaría venir este domingo? Al mediodía. Puedes acompañarme a almorzar".

"Bueno." Iruka sonrió.

Naruto sonrió y salió de la habitación, los patrones hojearon su mente.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo-15 Cosas

Sastre Narubi

"Hmmm. ¿Azul y verde con un toque de violeta?" Se preguntó Naruto en voz alta.

"Azul y rojo con violeta". Dijo Kyuubi, hablando desde detrás de su jaula donde yacía.

Naruto casi saltó a su voz, habiendo olvidado momentáneamente que estaba en su paisaje mental. Era inútil para la mayoría de las cosas, pero él podía visualizar patrones y cosas así usando recuerdos de material y cosas por el estilo. Aquí tenía un suministro ilimitado de cosas, incluso si no eran reales.

Naruto se detuvo mirando al Kyuubi pensativamente.

"¿Tienes una forma humana?"

El Kyuubi le ladró una risa profunda

"Has sabido de mí durante casi tres años y piensas preguntar ahora mismo". él sonrió.

Naruto lo frunció el ceño.

"Pero sí, lo hago". Dijo Kyuubi. "Técnicamente es una ilusión muy avanzada, no una 'forma humana' sin embargo. ¿No has escuchado las leyendas de los kitsune cambiando a mujeres hermosas y viajeros seductores? No es diferente para demonios kitsune".

"¿Entonces tienes una forma humana femenina?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Podría si lo deseo". El demonio dijo despectivamente. "Pero yo soy hombre".

"¿Puedo ver tu hum ... ilusión?"

"No."

Naruto arrugó la nariz molesto por la respuesta, pero decidió no empujar al demonio zorro. Volvió al "material" en la mano y comenzó a planificar esquemas de color y patrones de nuevo.

.-.

Naruto se acurrucó contra el costado de Jun, con los ojos cerrados suavemente y las manos alrededor de la cintura del hombre. Jun tarareó y Naruto enterró su rostro en las costillas desnudas del hombre. Los pijamas de Naruto estaban un poco enredados, pero Jun solo usaba pantalones para dormir.

"El sofá es demasiado angosto". Jun murmuró mientras rodaba sobre su costado.

Naruto se movió un poco más cerca y más lejos del borde.

"No me importa". Él respondió adormilado.

Presionó su rostro contra la piel de Jin y escuchó en el silencio. Encontró los latidos del corazón de Jun y escuchó cada latido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, solo el latido del corazón de Jun ocupando su mente.

.-.

"Ginebra." Naruto murmuró feliz mientras sostenía al gato suavemente.

Ronroneó y se arqueó bajo sus dedos. A Naruto le encantaba el suave color plateado de su pelaje. Era demasiado blanco y tenía demasiado brillo como para ser simplemente gris. Le recordaba a Inu, el hombre que solía observarlo. Se marchitó un poco ante la mención de su vieja guardia. Casi dos años desde que fueron despedidos de su trabajo mientras él cuidaba. Al menos Neko, o Jun, venían con frecuencia.

"Naruto, la clase está comenzando de nuevo pronto". Hinata dijo en voz baja desde el borde del área sombreada en la que estaba sentado.

"Me voy a casa temprano". Dijo Naruto de pie, Gin ronroneo todavía en sus brazos.

Hinata asintió lentamente, acostumbrada a que se saltara para terminar el atuendo o cuando tuvo una buena idea para algún proyecto de costura.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 La prueba Genin

Sastre Narubi

"¡Iruka, estoy aquí!" Gritó Naruto mientras irrumpía en la sala de clase.

Hizo una pausa al ver que estaba vacío.

"Yo ... no llegué a tiempo". Suspiró tristemente.

Tuvo la peor suerte a la hora de tomar la prueba de Genin. Un cliente había aparecido. La esposa de Daimio. Una vez más, ella vendría a Konoha para ir de compras y eso. Había oído hablar de él y exigió una adaptación.

Naruto miró la clase vacía y se preguntó qué iba a hacer ahora. A menos que tomara la prueba genin la semana siguiente después de presentar tal solicitud, no podría volver a tomarla. Lo había perdido tres veces. Si fallaste más de tres veces, fuiste expulsado de la academia. Sabía que si hacía una solicitud, se "extraviaría" o "extraviaría" de la aprobación del consejo y el Hokage. Sospechaba que el consejo mismo había bloqueado su primer pedido.

Contempló la habitación vacía durante un largo momento. Podría pasar de este fracaso, comenzar un negocio de sastrería y olvidarse de ser un ninja. Tenía la habilidad y los contactos suficientes para hacer suficiente. Pero ... Se había entrenado mucho para llegar a su nivel de habilidad como ninja ahora. Él no quería renunciar. Además, si lo hacía, simplemente decepcionaría a Neko, Tora, Inu y el Sandaime. Suponía que podía ir directamente al Hokage y explicarle su problema, pero el Sandaime probablemente estaba ocupado y siempre era un desafío tratar con su secretaria.

"¡Ah, Naruto!"

Las orejas de Naruto se animaron y miraron a Mizuki por el pasillo. El hombre saludó alegremente.

"Estoy aquí para decirte que dado que te perdiste tu prueba, la hemos reprogramado para ti".

Naruto lo miró con agradable sorpresa.

"¿De verdad, cuándo y dónde?"

"Bien, ya que te perdiste tus anteriores, hemos decidido darte uno un poco más difícil". El hombre sonrió.

Naruto ignoró el estremecimiento en su espina dorsal. Sin embargo, enmudeció su emoción y se preocupó por escuchar con atención mientras Mizuki explicaba que había preparado un pergamino para que Naruto lo recuperara.

.-.

"¿Hmm?" Naruto frunció el ceño mientras enrollaba el pergamino.

Superar al Hokage había sido fácil ya que su nuevo 'sexy no jutsu' era bastante efectivo contra todos los pervertidos. Encontrar un claro vacío había sido fácil ya que toda Konoha estaba rodeada de árboles y claros. Leer el pergamino fue bastante fácil-

Fue interrumpido como se llamaba su nombre.

"¡Naruto!"

"Oh, hola Iruka-sensei". Naruto sonrió al hombre jadeante. "Esperaba que Mizuki-sensei estuviera aquí para juzgar, no tú".

"¿Qué?" Él parpadeó.

Naruto mantuvo la sonrisa cortés en su rostro a pesar de que sabía que algo estaba mal ahora. Extendió todos los sentidos para buscar a Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei dijo que si memorizaba una técnica en este rollo, pasaría la prueba de genin de maquillaje". Él respondió.

"¿Mizuki dijo eso?" Iruka preguntó, con una extraña mueca en sus labios.

Y luego estaba alejando a Naruto. Naruto tropezó un paso antes de ganar equilibrio y deslizarse en una formación defensiva enseñada en la academia. Miró hacia atrás en estado de shock y vio a su profesor clavado en un árbol lleno de shuriken y kunai. Observó la sangrienta forma de Iruka hasta que el empujón de una rama lo hizo girar para enfrentar al enemigo. Mizuki estaba agachada en la rama de un árbol, con una amigable sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Dame el rollo de Naruto!"

"¡No se lo den!" Gritó Iruka arrancando un kunai de su hombro. "¡Cuídalo con tu vida!"

"¿Que esta pasando?" Naruto tragó saliva.

Mizuki solo le sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Sabías que hay una ley sobre ti, Naruto?"

"¡No digas nada!" Iruka le gritó al hombre que arrancaba otra arma.

"¿Una ley?" Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Sí. Acerca de ti". Mizuki sonrió. "Ves que es para esconder un secreto".

"¡Mizuki!" Iruka gritó de nuevo, sin esperanza.

"¡Eres el Kyuubi No Yoko!"

Naruto lo miró mientras el hombre comenzaba a reírse.

"Ya lo sabía." Dijo sin rodeos.

Iruka y Mizuki se congelaron.

"Y además," Naruto olfateó, "Yo no soy el Kyuubi en sí. Solo está sellado en mí".

Iruka lo miraba con incredulidad mientras Mizuki se burlaba ahora.

"No importa, supongo". El hombre de cabello plateado se burló.

Naruto ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que un enorme shuriken apuntara directamente a su cabeza. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, todavía agarrando el pergamino con fuerza. Miró aturdido a Iruka, quien le sonrió, la sangre le salía por los lados de la boca y lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Siempre supe que no eras el Kyuubi". Él sonrió. "Siempre supe que eras solo Naruto. ¡Ahora corre!"

Naruto miró por un segundo más y luego se fue hacia los árboles, las llamadas burlonas de Mizuki persiguiéndolo. Corrió a ciegas durante unos cinco minutos antes de agacharse detrás de un árbol y acurrucarse en sus raíces.

Mizuki e Iruka se vieron momentos después, Iruka pronto vulnerable en el suelo y Mizuki se hizo pasar por él. Comenzó una conversación y Naruto escuchó atentamente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar levemente al escuchar las amables palabras de Iruka. Siempre había disfrutado de la compañía del hombre. Venía casi todos los fines de semana a modelar para Naruto y probarse la ropa que Naruto hacía para personas más adultas. Incluso le había enseñado a Naruto a cocinar algunas comidas diferentes y le había presentado diferentes tipos de literatura y música. Pero escuchar directamente de su boca que él respetaba a Naruto ...

Y entonces Naruto escuchó el movimiento del arma. ¡Sus ojos se encendieron de ira ante la idea de que Mizuki se llevaría a Iruka lejos de él! ¡Nunca! Nunca dejaría que ese patético traidor dañe a Iruka.

Giró alrededor del árbol e interceptó el arma. Antes de darse cuenta, había dejado caer el pergamino a los pies de Iruka y había sacado su senbon especial. Eran los que él había hecho con los ojos, como agujas. El alambre estaba atravesado por ellos y era un truco simple enviar al senbon y al cable que se enredaban alrededor del shuriken gigante y azotarlo directamente hacia el aturdido Mizuki.

El hombre saltó por instinto, sin dejar de hacerle un corte profundo en el brazo. Antes de poder moverse contra Naruto, Naruto tenía un nuevo lote de agujas y alambre en sus manos. Se los arrojó al hombre. Unas pocas películas aquí y un giro allí y tenía al hombre a un metro y medio del suelo, envuelto en una telaraña de alambre.

Naruto se aseguró de que el hombre estuviera inconsciente antes de apresurarse hacia Iruka. El hombre sangraba mucho. Naruto inmediatamente presionó sus manos contra las heridas del hombre. Iruka solo le sonrió a través de la sangre.

"Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso, Naruto". Él sonrió.

Extendió la mano a pesar de las protestas de Naruto de que esto abriría aún más sus heridas, y se quitó la diadema. Se lo tendió a la aturdida rubia.

"Te mereces esto." Él sonrió. "Yo, Umino Iruka, nombré a Uzumaki Naruto genin con el argumento de que mostró habilidades de genin en una batalla contra un traidor".

Naruto jadeó y tomó reverentemente la diadema.

"¿Usted puede hacer eso?" se atragantó y pasó sus dedos sobre la superficie gastada de la diadema.

"Sí. Promoción de campo". Él sonrió, sus ojos brillaban traviesamente.

Naruto besó su frente y se aferró a él hasta que un equipo de ANBU los alcanzó para escoltarlos al hospital y tomar a Mizuki bajo custodia. En el equipo, Naruto vio el conocido flash de la máscara de Tora y Neko. Los ojos azules brillaban alegremente desde detrás de la máscara de Neko y el de la máscara de Tora le alborotaba suavemente el pelo cuando pasaba. Naruto solo continuó sonriendo; él era ahora un genin.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor revisen!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 Un ajuste y un equipo

Sastre Narubi

Naruto se concentró en la cinta métrica en su mano, ignorando fácilmente el estado de desvestirse de la mujer. Aparentemente había excepciones especiales a las reglas de modestia para las mujeres, y tanto los médicos como los sastres realmente buenos cayeron entre ellos. También, aparentemente, cayó en la categoría de 'sastre realmente bueno'.

Parecía que cada año los Clan encabezaban una fiesta que era a la vez una celebración y una "oportunidad para promover la unidad entre los clanes". Se usó para celebrar la 'mayoría de edad' del genin del año, ya que una vez que te graduaste de la academia ninja eras un adulto. Entonces, para la mayoría de los niños del clan, se convirtieron en adultos a los trece años. Este año, sin embargo, fue el año en que un gran porcentaje de los herederos del clan se graduaron, por lo que la celebración sería más grande, más cara y más grandiosa que los años anteriores.

Debido a eso, había tenido más de unas pocas solicitudes de atuendos en los últimos días. Mientras que muchos de los ninjas activos que asistieron a la fiesta llevaban sus uniformes, muchos de mayor estatus y aquellos que no eran ninjas activos vestían ropas más elegantes. Naruto tenía más contactos en los altos mandos de la sociedad que nadie podría imaginar. Algunos conjuntos aquí recibieron sus alabanzas a los superiores.

Y aunque ya había hecho algunos vestidos y quimonos en los últimos días, lo había hecho con las medidas dadas y luego arregló las cosas más tarde cuando llegaron para una adaptación final y podían usar el atuendo en su mayoría terminado. Pero la mujer frente a él era diferente a eso.

"Hmm. Se ve bien. No hace que mis senos se destaquen de una manera notablemente obvia, pero llama la atención". La mujer sonrió pícaramente.

Quizás cuando se le preguntó no debería haber admitido que podría hacer lencería. Suspiró mientras ayudaba a la mujer a ajustar las correas de su sujetador.

"Es perfecto." Ella le sonrió. "Así es la ropa interior. Se adapta perfectamente. Fuiste muy cuidadoso con tu medida".

Naruto se sonrojó solo un poco, más por el cumplido de lo que ella estaba insinuando. Él ciertamente sabía sobre sexo y tal. Después de todo, vive al borde del distrito de las luces rojas y en los últimos años más de unas pocas personas han alquilado los apartamentos baratos de este edificio. Una de esas personas para las que había arreglado su vestido. Ella había estado maldiciendo una tormenta en el pasillo una noche cuando su vestido fue atrapado en un clavo y se rompió. Tímidamente se ofreció a arreglarlo. A cambio, había decidido sentarlo y darle la charla. Si crees que ANBU con conocimiento de anatomía podría ser exhaustivo, nunca habías escuchado a una prostituta.

"Sobre el atuendo Inuzuka-san-" comenzó Naruto.

"Llámame Hana". La mujer sonrió violentamente.

"Um, sobre el atuendo Hana-san, estaba pensando en tu esquema de color y estaba pensando en usar un borgoña muy oscuro en lugar del negro simple. Te agregará un poco más y te convendrá mejor".

Agitó una mano con desdén.

"Haz lo que creas que es mejor, simplemente no modifique demasiado el patrón. Quiero usarlo para luchar también".

.-.

Naruto se aseguró de que toda su atención estuviera en Iruka mientras el hombre sonreía a los estudiantes silenciosos detrás de su escritorio.

"Y el Equipo Siete es Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-"

Iruka fue interrumpida por una gran ovación de Sakura y una burla dirigida a Ino. Iruka se aclaró la garganta y Sakura se sentó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Y Uzumaki Naruto".

Ahora Sakura se levantó enojada. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué atrapamos al fanático del travestismo?" Sakura chilló.

Naruto ignoró sus duras palabras cuando Iruka ya le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

"Ese chico ahora es tu compañero de equipo. Y no toleraré que lo insultes en mi presencia. Él está en tu equipo porque eso es lo que ha elegido el Hokage. ¡Ahora siéntate!" Iruka dijo, gritando la última parte.

Sakura se sentó con un puchero. Iruka continuó leyendo la lista. Naruto solo frunció el ceño pensativamente. Cuando Iruka terminó, revolvió sus papeles, felicitó a todos y luego dejó a todos para que comenzaran a hablar con entusiasmo.

Durante el siguiente momento, la gente se filtraba lentamente de la habitación cuando su nuevo sensei venía a recuperarlos. Después de cuarenta minutos, solo quedó el Equipo Siete. Naruto había renunciado a simplemente sentarse en silencio y en su lugar había sacado uno de los sellos de almacenamiento que tenía sobre él en todo momento. De ahí sacó un proyecto que cosía a mano y se puso a trabajar.

.-.

"Bueno, mi primera impresión de ti es ... te odio".

El hombre ojo les sonrió mientras Sakura y Sasuke veían veneno y Naruto solo levantó la vista de su costura.

"Encuéntrame en el techo en cinco minutos", dijo el hombre.

Entonces él se había ido. Naruto guardó sus cosas en el pergamino y siguió a las otras dos por la puerta y subió las escaleras. Mientras se sentaban a la luz del día en el techo, Naruto miró a su sensei. Él sabía quién era el hombre. Su cabello plateado y su voz inclinó a Naruto. Y la profunda sensación instintiva en sus entrañas dijo que estaba en lo correcto.

Naruto permaneció en silencio y cuando el hombre lo miró, desvió la mirada. Estaba más que molesto de que Inu no lo hubiera visitado ni siquiera una vez desde que su trabajo de custodia de Naruto había terminado hacía más de un año y medio.

"Bueno, vamos a presentarnos". El hombre sonrió. "Nombre, Me gusta, aversiones, pasatiempos, sueños".

"Vas primero sensei," instó Sakura rápidamente.

"Hmm? Bueno, yo soy Hatake Kakashi. Me gustan muchas cosas y no me gustan muchas cosas. ¿Pasatiempos? Tengo algunos. Sueños ... Hummm."

Sakura y Sasuke le lanzaron miradas de odio, pero Naruto rodó silenciosamente el nombre del hombre sobre su lengua. Es extrañamente adecuado para él.

"Tu sigues, Pinkie".

Sakura se movió nerviosamente pero se apresuró de todos modos.

"Soy Haruno Sakura. Me gusta ... Mis pasatiempos son ... mis sueños son ..." Por cada pausa, miraba a Sasuke, se sonrojó y soltó una risita. "Y no me gustan los pervertidos travestidos".

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. Tiró de los bordes de su falda casi tímidamente.

"Huh. Tu próximo chico guapo".

Sasuke envió al hombre una mirada irritada y cruzó sus manos frente a su rostro.

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Me gusta muy poco y me desagradan la mayoría de las cosas. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar. Mi sueño, no mi ambición es restaurar mi clan y matar a cierto hombre", dijo Sasuke sombríamente.

Sakura gritó algo acerca de lo soñado que era que los otros tres lo ignoraron.

"Está bien, eres el último Cross-dresser". Kakashi sonrió.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta coser y me gustan mis amigos y mi gato Gin, que no está cazando en este momento. No me gustan las personas que discriminan a los demás sin más motivo que sus propias perspectivas sesgadas. Mis aficiones son la costura y el tejido. , confección, bordado y confección de encajes y trajes. Mi sueño ... bueno, realmente no tengo uno ". Él se encogió de hombros.

"Eh, bueno, eso fue interesante. Ahora, en las buenas noticias", dijo Kakashi, mientras su ojo sonreía.

"¿Buenas noticias?" Sakura preguntó.

"Sí, mañana es tu verdadera prueba genin".

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¡QUÉ!" Sakura gritó enojada, "¡ya nos graduamos!"

"No, pasaste la prueba para ver si puedes hacer la prueba. Esta prueba tiene una tasa de fracaso del 66.6 por ciento". Él sonrió ante sus diversas expresiones. "Reunión mañana en el campo de entrenamiento trece a las ocho. Ah, y no desayune o simplemente vomitará".

Entonces él se había ido. Naruto vio como los otros dos se iban también pero se quedaron sentados en el escalón. Cerró los ojos y se bañó al sol durante más de unos minutos. Solo cuando su sol estaba bloqueado se enderezó.

"¿Qué es Jun?" Preguntó curiosamente abriendo sus ojos.

Hizo una pausa ante la sombría expresión en la cara del hombre.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 - Yuuki

Sastre Narubi

Naruto extendió una mano temblorosa y acarició el pelo blanco de Yuki. La mujer ni siquiera se movió. La máscara sobre su boca ayudó a que el oxígeno entrara en sus pulmones y su monitor cardíaco emitió un sonido suave.

"¿Qué dijeron que estaba mal?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de Yuki.

"Vejez", respondió Jun, "nada más que la vejez y su frágil cuerpo".

Naruto se sentó en la silla junto a su cama y tomó su vieja mano arrugada en la suya.

"¿Puedes volver a mi casa y obtener la caja de color púrpura en el estante más cercano a la ventana?" Preguntó Naruto solemnemente.

"Sí."

Jun regresó cinco minutos después con el paquete. Naruto lo abrió y sacó la hermosa colcha por dentro.

"Fue su regalo de cumpleaños". Naruto informó a Jun que el hombre estaba silenciosamente a un lado.

Sacó suavemente la manta del hospital y metió a la anciana con la colcha que había hecho.

"Tal vez le dé fuerzas", susurró.

"... ¿Quieres que te espere?"

"No. Me quedaré más tiempo". Naruto dijo suavemente.

.-.

"¡Yo!" Dijo Kakashi agitando su mano.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Sakura gritó, poniéndose de pie.

"Ma, un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que retroceder hasta mi apartamento, pero en el camino me encontré con una anciana que necesitaba ayuda-"

"¡Mentiroso!" Sakura gruñó.

"Bueno de todos modos". Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

Saltó a los tres puestos y puso un temporizador y dos fiambreras en uno.

"Si no terminas esto antes del mediodía, no comes". Él sonrió.

Como si en realidad, los estómagos de Sakura y Sasuke retumbaran. Naruto estaba mucho más acostumbrado a las comidas perdidas.

"Para pasar esta prueba," sonrió Kakashi, "¡Tienes que conseguir uno de estos!"

Dos campanas tintineaban de sus dedos.

"Solo hay dos". Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Eso se debe a que uno de ustedes puede ser enviado de regreso a la academia si no obtiene uno". Él sonrió.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

"Ahora, tendrás que venir a mí con la intención de matar". Kakashi silbó mientras ataba las campanas a su cintura.

Todos se tensaron cuando presionó el botón del temporizador.

"¡Empezar!"

Y ellos fueron a los árboles.

.-.

"Eres más lento de lo habitual". Kakashi dijo mientras el esquivaba un kunai.

Naruto no respondió su pregunta silenciosa y esquivó en represalia. Había escuchado a Sakura gritar hace un rato y sabía que habían tratado con Sasuke desde entonces. Naruto arrojó un senbon al hombre y le cortó el cuello.

"Hmm. Parece que realmente estaba destinado a matar". Kakashi dijo levantando una ceja.

Naruto simplemente se alejó.

"Si no peleo, ¿fallaré?"

"…Sí."

"No quiero estar en tu equipo". Naruto entonó.

Una mano descansaba suavemente sobre su hombro. Naruto lo golpeó violentamente y se giró para mirar a Kakashi.

"¡Tres años!" Él le gritó al hombre. "¡No viniste a visitarme en tres años! ¡Pensé que era tu amigo! ¡Pero tan pronto como tu trabajo termina, te desvanezcas!"

Se secó ásperamente sus ojos y las lágrimas se acumularon allí.

"Tres años." Susurró más en voz baja mientras se agachaba y enterraba su rostro en sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

"Estaba tan solo". Naruto sollozó. "Solo veía a Jun y Yuki Oba-san más de una vez a la semana. Y a veces Jun desaparecía durante semanas en misiones. Hinata viene una vez cada dos semanas para verme y modelar, pero no estamos cerca. Y Lee tiene un equipo ahora. Y Sarutobi-jiji siempre tiene trabajo. Solo Iruka viene seguro todos los viernes ".

Una mano descansó lentamente sobre su cabeza y esta vez solo se encogió de hombros débilmente.

"Te odio." Él murmuró infantilmente.

Unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y lo jalaron hacia un cofre sólido. Naruto se dio cuenta de que Kakashi estaba sentado detrás de él ahora, con las piernas a cada lado de él.

"Si peleas conmigo y ganas, te unes a mi equipo y te veo cinco días a la semana por lo menos". Dijo Kakashi con dulzura, tentadoramente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Haruno y Uchiha, no me gusta. Haruno es demasiado cruel. Me llama por sus nombres y me odia porque uso ropa de niña. Me dice que soy una pervertida y que nunca escucho nada de lo que digo. Y se queja. está hambrienta si se olvida de su almuerzo, pero nunca ha tenido hambre, y luego hace su dieta, se ve bonita, pero es estúpida. No quiere ser ninja, quiere ser la esposa de Uchiha. Y Uchiha tiene frío. actúa como si yo no fuera nada. Me dice que soy un perdedor y que no quiero ser un ninja. Solo quiere un poder estúpido para matar a Itachi ".

Kakashi estaba en silencio.

"Y tú también eres malo. Nunca vienes a verme y ni siquiera te veo en la calle. Y también tienes frío. No quieres un equipo, quieres silencio".

Kakashi alborotó su cabello.

"Me olvidé de lo perspicaz que eres, Naruto".

Se levantó, agarrando a Naruto por debajo de los brazos y levantándolo con facilidad. Luego revolvió su cabello rubio otra vez. Naruto débilmente alejó la mano y miró hacia otro lado.

"El temporizador va a sonar. Vayamos a los otros".

"¿Estaré atado al tocón?"

"No, eso le sucede a Sakura. Por lo menos arrojaste un arma con precisión mientras gritaba".

"Sakura no es muy fuerte". Naruto señaló, todavía sin mirar al hombre.

"Lo sé. Creo que es mi deber como maestra hacerla fuerte".

"Entonces, ¿somos un equipo?"

"Bueno, ya veremos".

"Todavía no te perdono". Dijo Naruto. "Eras demasiado malo".

"Lo sé."

Naruto lo vio comenzar a despejarse y permaneció en silencio e inmóvil durante un largo momento. Luego suspiró y siguió.

.-.

Naruto parpadeó cuando un hombre alto vestido elegantemente salió de la habitación de Yuki. Después de ver pasar al hombre, corrió a la habitación. Yuki yacía medio apoyada en almohadas. Naruto abandonó el ramo que había comprado en la mesa y se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella sonrió y acarició su cabello.

"¡Estas despierto!" Naruto sonrió brillantemente.

Ella solo se rió entre dientes.

"¿Quieres algo para comer? ¿Otra manta? ¿O para tejer?" preguntó rápidamente revisándola para asegurarse de que estaba metida.

"Si estás preparado, puedes conseguir mi chal y prepararme algo de tu sopa de pescado".

"¡Inmediatamente!" él sonrió. "¡Regresaré en cuarenta minutos!"

"¡Ja ja! Estaré aquí hasta entonces, entonces". Ella sonrió.

.-.

"Bien, equipo, oficialmente somos el equipo siete". El ojo de Kakashi sonrió.

Sasuke gruñó mientras Sakura solo chillaba feliz tratando de agarrarse a Sasuke. Naruto asintió una vez y se movió.

"Eso significa que seré tu entrenador y líder de misión. Haremos entrenamientos en equipo los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Las misiones de rango D serán los martes, jueves y sábados. El domingo te bajarás a menos que estemos haciendo una una misión más larga, que no tendremos por un tiempo. El entrenamiento en equipo consistirá en largueros y practicar hasta que yo decida en un nivel adecuado para aprender algo nuevo ".

Hizo una pausa y pareció pensativo.

"Bueno, supongo que es por hoy. Ustedes pueden irse a casa ahora".

"¿Qué? ¡Nos obligaste a esperar dos horas para ese pequeño discurso!" Sakura gritó.

Luego la niña se detuvo y echó a correr detrás de Sasuke, que ya había empezado a alejarse. Naruto se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el hospital.

"¿Dónde estás con Naruto?" Preguntó Kakashi mientras almacenaba al lado de Naruto.

"... Oba-san está en el hospital".

Por un minuto, la expresión de Kakashi se torció. Luego estaba tranquilamente guardando su libro naranja y poniéndose un poco más recto.

"Creo que te acompañaré".

.-.

"¡Ah, junio has vuelto!" Naruto lloró feliz mientras cerraba la puerta detrás del hombre. "¿Quieres un poco de sopa? ¡Solo iba a llevarle algo a Oba-san, pero hay algo más!"

Jun estaba en silencio. Naruto frunció el ceño.

"¿Jun? ¿Hay algo mal?"

El hombre no lo miró a los ojos. Naruto sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de su mente.

"¡Jun! ¡Contéstame!" El grito.

Le temblaban las manos y agarró la camisa de Jun para detenerlos.

"Yuki está muerto".

Naruto se congeló. Todo su ser se congeló. Su mente se congeló, su alma se congeló, su cuerpo se congeló, y su corazón se congeló. Por un momento no fue nada más que hueco y congelado.

"Estás mintiendo." Él susurró.

"Murió hace media hora. Su corazón simplemente se detuvo".

"Estás mintiendo." Susurró Naruto, las lágrimas brotaban.

"El funeral es en tres días". Jun respondió.

Naruto ni siquiera lo dudó. Él dio vuelta y corrió.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19 Moarning

Sastre Narubi

"¡Naruto no Baka!" Sakura gritó a la puerta.

Kakashi suspiró mientras veía a Sakura golpear la puerta del departamento. Esa probablemente no era la mejor manera de llamar la atención de Naruto.

La puerta se abrió de repente causando que Sakura tropezara. Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido al reconocer a Takashi Jun. El hombre estaba parado allí, con cara pétrea, algo por lo que era conocido. Takashi era un hombre interesante. Era tan educado como un erudito y un gran ANBU, pero era una persona pétrea. No frío, solo pedregoso. Al igual que no había nada para congelarse en primer lugar. Era conocido por mantener la calma en todas las situaciones y siempre tener una cabeza firme en la batalla.

El hombre miró fijamente a Sakura hasta que ella tartamudeó y retrocedió un paso. Su cabello, de un negro oscuro con un tono azul, estaba atado de la manera habitual; un lazo al final para mantener todos los extremos en un solo lugar pero dar la ilusión de cabello libre. Llevaba un kimono arrugado.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó secamente.

"Estamos buscando a Naruto". Respondió Kakashi antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo.

"El se fue." Jun dijo fácilmente.

"¿Ido?" Preguntó Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño.

Los ojos azules de Jun se encontraron con el solitario y oscuro de Kakashi.

"Fue informado de la muerte de Yuki y huyó".

Kakashi hizo una mueca. Esa muerte golpearía duro al chico.

"¿Sabes a dónde se dirigía?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"…¿Que hora es?"

"¡Ocho en punto!" Sakura resopló por él. "El baka no apareció e hizo solo a Sasuke y yo hicimos la tarea de rango D. Nosotros no terminamos hasta ahora. Vinimos a gritarle".

"Ocho, mmm ... estará abierto entonces. Ve a la Mariposa Púrpura".

Kakashi hizo una pausa. Jun cerró de golpe la puerta.

"Qué grosero." Sakura resopló.

"Sakura, Sasuke, te despiden. Vuelve a casa y descansa. Las clases se cancelan durante tres días".

Sasuke frunció el ceño pero Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Kakashi shunsh'ed al borde del mar de luz de neón.

Se guardó el libro anaranjado y se encogió de hombros antes de caminar hacia el barrio rojo. Mantuvo su mirada al frente y caminó con un propósito. Esto detuvo a todos de acercársele o gritarle ofertas. Cuando llegó al edificio al que había apuntado, entró sin pensarlo dos veces. La mujer que lo saludó sonrió y casi comenzó el habitual discurso antes de que Kakashi la interrumpiera.

"Estoy aquí por Uzumaki Naruto". Él dijo.

Ella parpadeó, se detuvo en medio de su discurso. Entonces ella lo miró sospechosamente.

"No tenemos mujeres con ese nombre aquí señor".

"Él es mi alumno". Kakashi explicó fácilmente.

"Ah" Ella parpadeó. "Sígame por favor."

Lo condujo por unos pasillos pasando por muchas habitaciones hasta que llegaron a un extremo. Kakashi podía escuchar risas detrás de él y el susurro de la tela. La mujer abrió la puerta y gritó algo dentro antes de indicarle que entrara. Kakashi dio un paso al frente y se detuvo al ver a diez mujeres diferentes por ahí, algunas ni siquiera completamente vestidas, con Naruto en el centro, trabajando en una camisa.

"Hola." La chica más cercana a él sonrió maliciosamente.

Kakashi evitó su mirada ya que solo llevaba un sujetador, su kimono le cubría la cintura mientras yacía sobre una almohada, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Se aclaró la garganta incómodo.

"Naruto, Jun está preocupado por ti".

Naruto no respondió.

"Estoy preocupado por ti." Kakashi suspiró.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sin volverse para mirarlo. Kakashi suspiró y se dejó caer en frente de la puerta.

"¿Cómo conoces a Naruto?" Preguntó una rubia mientras se cubría las piernas de una manera aburrida.

"Soy su sensei". Dijo Kakashi simplemente.

"¡Oh!" Ella sonrió.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" el regresó.

"Riku vive en el mismo edificio de departamentos que él. Arrancó algo y se lo cosió a ella. Luego se llevó nuestras cosas cuando fue necesario repararlas. Lo hizo gratis todo el tiempo. Entonces Riku lo arrastró aquí una noche para Mida a alguien por un regalo de cumpleaños con un kimono. Simplemente viene aquí y repara las cosas para nosotros todo el tiempo. Lo hace de forma gratuita, por lo que le ofrecemos dejar que use nuestros servicios gratis, pero dice que es demasiado joven ". Ella suspiró.

Kakashi se movió ligeramente y permaneció en silencio mientras Naruto continuaba cosiendo. Las mujeres a su alrededor lo ignoraron pronto, ya que él no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas. Kakashi se sintió como una estatua en una esquina mientras miraba. Cuando Naruto terminó lo último para enmendarse, las chicas lo enmendaron, en su mayoría, y le dieron las gracias, felicitándolo y abrazándolo diciendo que tendría que regresar más tarde.

Cuando Naruto finalmente escapó, Kakashi lo siguió fuera del edificio. Caminaron por la calle en silencio.

"No tenemos reuniones para los próximos tres días", dijo Kakashi.

Naruto finalmente lo miró. Kakashi se sorprendió al ver bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y un cansado pálido tomando el tono de su piel.

"Bueno." Él dijo.

"Duerme un poco." Dijo Kakashi suavemente, alborotando su cabello.

"Bueno." Repitió Naruto.

Kakashi suspiró y escoltó a la rubia de regreso a su departamento en el silencio.

.-.

Naruto respiró el aire fresco. Estaba soleado. Soleado y calido. Miró la tumba que tenía delante y las flores que él mismo había colocado sobre la tierra recién vuelta. Él había comprado lirios. Eran los favoritos de Yuki. Jun ya había llegado antes para el entierro y dejó un ramo de flores azules. Luego dejó a Naruto solo con la tumba. Naruto estaba contento de haberlo hecho.

Yuki había sido sepultada con el kimono que su esposo le había dado como regalo de bodas hacía mucho tiempo y el chal que le había dado como último regalo antes de morir. Una cinta de encaje que Naruto había hecho le retuvo el pelo.

Naruto miró sus manos para verlas quietas. Siempre había pensado que soltaría los ojos, temblaría y que ni siquiera sería capaz de sentir nada cuando Yuki murió. Siempre había pensado que no había sido más que un caparazón vacío. Pero, cuanto más miraba su tumba y se decía a sí mismo que ella se había ido, más tranquilo se sentía.

Ella se fue. Ella era la persona con la que había estado más cerca, su única figura adulta sólida en el mundo. El único en quien él realmente había confiado alguna vez. Miró la elegante camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Ella le había enseñado a coser. Ella le había enseñado cómo bordar, cómo hacer encaje, cómo morir, cómo coser a mano, cómo hacer ropa, mantas, todo. Ella le había dado algo que le encantaba hacer, algo en lo que podía recurrir, algo por lo que fue alabado. Ella le había dado una vida en cierto sentido.

Ella le había enseñado modales y caligrafía. Ella le había enseñado cómo cocinar y cómo distinguir la fruta fresca de la fruta madura. Ella le había enseñado cómo actuar en público, cómo arreglar flores y cómo ahorrar dinero. Ella le había enseñado cómo obtener un precio justo por sus cosas, le había enseñado lo que atraía a la gente, ella le había enseñado cómo medir. Ella le había enseñado moral, le había enseñado a tomar decisiones, le había enseñado a vivir de manera justa. Ella le había enseñado mucho ...

Sin ella…. No quería pensar cómo habría sido su vida sin ella. Sin ella, él no sería quien era.

Finalmente suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

"Adiós Yuki Oba-san".

Luego se volvió y se dirigió a su departamento para coser cualquier pena que quedara y tomar las páginas restantes del capítulo de Yuki en su libro de Memoria / Fotografía.

.-.

"¿Naruto?"

"Estoy en mi estudio". Llamó Naruto suavemente, con los ojos fijos en la tela debajo de sus dedos.

Escuchó a Jun caminar detrás de él, sus pasos resonaban ligeramente sobre la suave melodía de la radio que jugaba en el alféizar de la ventana de Naruto. Jun podía caminar en silencio, sin ningún sonido en absoluto, pero dijo que era solo una reverencia común para que tus amigos supieran dónde estás, a menos que sea necesario.

"¿Estás bien?" Jun preguntó en voz baja mientras miraba la cara pálida de Naruto.

"Estoy bien." Dijo Naruto secamente, sin detenerse en sus actividades.

"Tienes manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos y estás pálida como el papel. Nunca antes te había visto siquiera cansado. Te ves agotado ahora".

"Estoy bien." Repitió Naruto.

"¿Has estado durmiendo? ¿Comiendo?"

"Estoy bien."

"Naruto". Jun suspiró. "Necesitas descansar."

"¡Estoy bien!" Naruto chasqueó ásperamente, gruñendo al hombre y mostrando todos sus dientes.

Jun dio un cauteloso paso hacia atrás cuando sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo por un momento. Naruto retrocedió igual de rápido y regresó a su proyecto, encorvado un poco más.

"Lo siento, pero estoy bien".

"... Tu reunión de equipo es en media hora".

"Lo sé."

"Puedo contactar a Kakashi y decir que no puedes lograrlo". Jun ofreció en voz baja.

"Estoy bien." Repitió Naruto.

"Estás haciendo una misión de rango D. No será devastador si la pierdes".

"Estoy bien." Naruto repitió con finalidad.

Jun suspiró pero dejó el tema.

.-.

"Está hecho." Naruto dijo suavemente.

"¿Es esto lo que te hizo convertirte en un isonómico?" Preguntó Kakashi para examinar el kimono que colgaba en el estante.

Fue una obra maestra. Era una imagen de un paisaje, el cielo crepuscular hecho de miles de pequeñas puntadas de azules, violetas, grises oscuros y negros. En la parte posterior había una gran lápida de grises oscuros y claros. La nieve blanca espolvoreaba la parte superior de la piedra y el suelo. Grúas de color burdeos oscuro volaron en la pequeña luz del crepúsculo.

"Es bonito." Él admitió.

"Es para Yuki". Dijo Naruto. "Es mi tributo a ella".

Y fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de colapsar.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 Descanso y entrenamiento

Sastre Narubi

"Incluso conmigo dentro de ti, no eres invencible". Kyuubi comentó desde su jaula.

Naruto no respondió mientras yacía, su espalda contra los barrotes.

"Con mi regeneración podrías curarte instantáneamente de heridas mortales, pero la privación del sueño y la inanición te debilitarán severamente", agregó el Kyuubi. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Diez días sin dormir? ¿Tres noches sin dormir de preocupación mientras la mujer mortal estaba en el hospital y siete después de que ella había muerto? Y durante ese tiempo apenas bebiste lo suficiente para mantenerte con vida. Si no me tuviste estarías muerto ".

"Tuve que terminar el kimono". Dijo Naruto cansado.

"Sí, pero podrías haberlo hecho y aún dormir a tiempo".

"No podía dormir con eso incompleto. Atormentaba mis pensamientos con demasiada frecuencia".

"Así que puedes saltearte el descanso para terminarlo, pero no esas patéticas reuniones de 'equipo'". El Kyuubi se burló desdeñosamente.

"Puede que no haya perdonado por completo a Kakashi, pero sí quiero ser un ninja. Para ser un ninja, debo ir a las reuniones del equipo". Naruto suspiró.

El Kyuubi resopló y calló. Naruto cerró los ojos y escuchó el suave sonido de su propio latido del corazón.

Él comenzó algo más que cuando las manos lo agarraron por detrás y lo arrastraron a la jaula. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y alzó la vista para encontrarse con hermosos ojos carmesí que estaban mezclados con motas plateadas. Él, porque era él, tenía una cara angulosa que parecía elegante y pícara. Olas gruesas o cabellos rojos oxidados caían sobre sus esbeltos hombros, una mezcla de rizos, ondas y mechones rectos. El hombre tenía una complexión esbelta con largos brazos y piernas gráciles. Cada dedo estaba afilado con uñas gruesas como garras.

Los labios se recortaron en una cruz entre una sonrisa burlona y una sonrisa que mostraba unos colmillos afilados. Naruto miró boquiabierto al Kyuubi que lo había tirado a su regazo y ahora acariciaba su cabello como una mascota muy querida. Kyuubi enterró su rostro humano en el suave cabello rubio de Naruto y acarició su cuello desnudo.

"Eres un kit demasiado terco". Dijo con una voz ronca y ronca que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Naruto, y no escalofríos de miedo.

.-.

"Te ves como los muertos". Kakashi comentó.

Fue lo primero que escuchó Naruto cuando abrió los ojos.

"¿Simplemente no tan sangriento como la mayoría?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

"Reunión del equipo mañana a las ocho. Las enfermeras dijeron que podías irte cuando despertaras".

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?"

"Cuarenta horas. Poco menos de dos días".

Naruto asintió y se sentó. Miró por la ventana y vio el sol que se acercaba al pueblo en un cielo despejado. Él sonrió levemente y decidió que incluso con Yuki fuera; el mundo todavía era tan hermoso

.-.

Naruto esquivó el golpe, descuidadamente pero aún lo esquivó, y lanzó su propio golpe. Fue evadido fácilmente. Una patada chocó con su estómago. Él tosió todo su aire y voló. Al golpear el suelo rodó y aterrizó de nuevo sobre sus pies.

"Detener."

Sasuke se detuvo justo antes de que su segunda patada se conectara con la cabeza de Naruto. Sasuke le sonrió maliciosamente. Naruto solo se limpió un poco de suciedad de su mejilla.

"Bien, equipo, ve allá".

Los dos se apresuraron, observando a Sakura siguiéndola. Kakashi se detuvo en el tronco, su libro fuera de la vista por una vez.

"Ahora que los he probado a todos en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, ¿hay algo que puedan decirme?"

Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto antes de que Sakura se sentara.

"Sasuke es el mejor en Taijutsu y soy el mejor en Genjutsu. Sasuke conoce Genjutsu básico y también sabe más ninjutsu. Sé muy poco ninjutsu y mi taijutsu es ... malo. El taijutsu de Naruto es mejor que el mío y poderoso pero descuidado. Naruto también tiene las reservas de chakra más grandes, lo que lo hace mejor para ninjutsu ". La chica dijo lentamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pero aceptó a regañadientes mientras Naruto solo asentía.

"Bien, ¿algo más?"

"Fuera de esos tres", dijo Sakura, "Naruto es el mejor en sigilo y trampas. Sasuke es mejor acampando ya que conoce un montón de jutsus básicos para acampar, pero Naruto es mejor cazando y alimentándose. Puedo cocinar y yo ' Estoy bien en la planificación. Y Naruto es bueno con su cable y senbon, mientras que Sasuke tiene habilidades básicas de espada ".

"Bien. También puedes decir que haces los mejores planes a largo plazo con cajas fuertes y planes secundarios. Sasuke puede hacer buenos planes con poco tiempo de aviso, pero Naruto es el mejor en adaptarse y hacer planes sobre la marcha. En todo lo que diría eres un equipo bueno y bien equilibrado ". Kakashi dijo. "¿En qué crees que tenemos que trabajar?"

Sakura parecía vacilante.

"Creo que Sasuke necesita la práctica de control de Chakra, necesito hacer que mis reservas crezcan, y tanto Naruto como yo tenemos que trabajar en nuestro depósito Ninjutsu y nuestras habilidades en Taijutsu. Naruto necesita trabajar en su finura en taijutsu mientras necesito poder. trabajo en Genjutsu y necesita más Ninjutsu variante. También debería trabajar con mis armas más, mientras que Sasuke debería desarrollar más habilidades con sus espadas. También podría usar una gama más amplia de habilidades para sobrevivir ". Ella se sonrojó.

"Es mejor que admitas que lo necesitas". Kakashi asintió antes de ponerse de pie. "Está bien, entonces, el plan es que en los próximos días Sasuke pueda trabajar en el control de Chakra, Sakura puede trabajar en su capacidad de chakra y yo ayudaré a Naruto a trabajar en su conocimiento ninjutsu".

.-.

"¿Trajiste a tu gato a practicar?" Preguntó Kakashi con diversión.

Sakura y Sasuke guardaron silencio sobre el 'gato del diablo' como llamaron a Gin en clase. Gin miró a Kakashi de una manera desdeñosa.

"Está entrenando para ser un ninja". Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Kakashi se rió entre dientes. Entonces Gin se lanzó hacia él, silbando y escupiendo, con garras apuntando a su rostro. Kakashi se agachó justo a tiempo. El gato atacó sus piernas. La batalla estaba en marcha. Kakashi podía esquivar al gato justo a tiempo cada vez, pero no podía atrapar al ágil gato. Naruto lanzó un kunai hacia abajo y en un instante Gin tenía su cola enrollada alrededor del mango y saltando sobre Kakashi otra vez. Kakashi se apartó del camino pero Gin agarró su chaleco. Kakashi trató de sacar al gato de él, pero saltó antes de que Kakashi pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

Kakashi estaba listo para otro ataque y se sorprendió cuando no llegó ningún ataque. De repente sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal. Se giró lentamente para encontrar al maldito gato sonriéndole maliciosamente. En su boca era un libro naranja familiar. El gato lo dejó caer, colocando una pata en la cubierta mientras se limpiaba el otro como si no tuviera preocupaciones. Kakashi dio un paso hacia adelante y Gin levantó su pata, sus garras se deslizaron limpiamente. Él los golpeó contra el libro. Kakashi hizo una mueca y se detuvo.

Entonces, el kunai que aún sujetaba por su cola se acercó a la atadura.

"Está bien, le permiten quedarse, ahora dile que deje ir mi libro". Dijo Kakashi, obviamente nervioso.

"Gin, ¿le devolverías a mi sensei su libro?"

La única reacción de Gin fue sus orejas temblando. Miró el libro y luego miró a Kakashi con arrogancia. Luego olfateó y se volvió, su cola hacia Kakashi. Él trotó dejando el libro solo. Kakashi se lanzó al libro, lo agarró frenéticamente y lo acunó mientras susurraba que nunca más volvería a pasar algo tan horrible.

Su equipo observó con gotas de sudor. Gin acaba de acurrucarse en un rayo de sol e ignoró al hombre.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 Nombres de código y una visita

Sastre Narubi

"Deberíamos tener nombres en clave".

Todos levantaron la vista hacia la voz de Sakura. Ella dio una media sonrisa pensativa medio emocionada.

"¿Nombres codificados?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí, nombres clave. Así que los enemigos no captan nuestros nombres".

Ninguno señaló que un nombre no sería necesario para identificar a la niña de cabello rosado.

"Hmm". Kakashi dijo, bajando su libro. "Buena Idea. Tengo que elegir".

Sakura se congeló y su expresión se volvió preocupada. Kakashi solo sonrió.

.-.

"¿Equipo S?" Sarutobi preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

Kakashi asintió.

"¿Y por qué te llamarías Team S?" Sarutobi preguntó.

"Naruto es Stitch, Sakura es Scroll, Sasuke es Scorch, y yo soy Sensei. Todos comienzan con S."

Sarutobi se rió de sus expresiones.

"Bueno, tu próxima misión es Tora ..."

.-.

"¡Naruto!"

Naruto suspiró con tristeza por los alfileres en su boca ante los gritos desde el exterior de su puerta. Se levantó.

"Disculpe un momento señora". Hizo una reverencia a la mujer en el taburete.

Ella asintió rápidamente y Naruto se dirigió a la puerta. Su equipo estaba afuera, Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, Kakashi riéndose tontamente por su libro, y Sakura furiosa.

"¡Naruto!" Ella siseó. "No apareciste en la reunión del equipo.

"Envié a Gin con un mensaje que decía que no podía ir". Naruto frunció el ceño.

Sakura abrió su boca. Luego se giró hacia Kakashi. Naruto también tomó nota de Gin quien estaba acurrucada alrededor del cuello de Kakashi y parecía estar leyendo el libro con el hombre.

"Oh, me olvidé de eso". Dijo Kakashi distraídamente, riendo sobre su libro otra vez.

Naruto suspiró.

"Adelante." Él dijo: "Pero por favor quédense en mi sala de estar. Tengo un cliente terminado".

"¿Cliente?" Sakura preguntó, la ira desapareciendo detrás de la confusión.

"Soy un sastre en mi tiempo libre". Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a su sala de trabajo.

Su cliente, la hija de un comerciante, se examinaba en el espejo. Naruto rápidamente volvió a hacer los ajustes. Diez minutos después la dejó deslizarse detrás de la pantalla cambiante de nuevo. Ella lo corrigió y le entregó el largo kimono.

"¿Cuándo se hará?" Preguntó mirando las cosas alrededor de la habitación.

"Puedo hacerlo mañana". Dijo Naruto mientras doblaba delicadamente el kimono.

"Bien. ¿Puedes entregármelo?"

"Por supuesto." Naruto inclinó la cabeza.

La mujer asintió brevemente y salió de la habitación, lanzando una breve mirada a su equipo, que se había acomodado en su sofá cubierto de colcha antes de salir por la puerta. Naruto suspiró y puso el kimono en su mesa de trabajo antes de salir a preparar el té.

"Siéntase libre de mirar a su alrededor." Naruto dijo en voz alta mientras ponía la tetera en la estufa y comenzaba a preparar las tazas.

Tomó otros cinco minutos para preparar el té y colocar algunos bocadillos en una bandeja. Al regresar a la sala de estar, solo encontró a Kakashi sentado en el sofá. Dejó la bandeja y sirvió té al hombre antes de partir para buscar a Sakura y Sasuke. Ambos estaban en su taller. Sakura estaba mirando un lindo vestido en uno de sus maniquíes. Sasuke estaba mirando el kimono colgando abierto de par en par para mostrarlo. El kimono de Itachi para ser exacto.

"El té está en la sala de estar". Dijo Naruto, enfocando su atención en él.

Sakura asintió y se escabulló mientras Sasuke lo miraba por un largo momento.

"Esto ... esto es de Itachi".

"Sí." Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué lo tienes?" Sasuke dijo sospechosamente.

"Me lo devolvió cuando se fue de Konoha". Naruto dijo fácilmente.

"¿Vuelto?" Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos entornados.

"Lo hice para él como un regalo". Naruto explicó.

"¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué le das un regalo a mi hermano?" Preguntó Sasuke, cambiando a la defensiva.

"Fuimos mejores amigos". Naruto dijo honestamente.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"¿Mejores amigos?" Dijo Sasuke en tono monótono.

"Sí. Itachi modeló para mí al principio, pero la amistad floreció".

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego hubo un choque y un grito en la sala de estar. Naruto rápidamente se apresuró hacia el sonido y encontró a Sakura gimiendo desde el suelo, papeles dispersos a su alrededor.

"Lo siento." Ella dijo tímidamente de pie. "Tropecé. Traté de agarrar el estante para mantenerme estable y bajé estos papeles".

Naruto se agachó y los recogió mientras ella juntaba los más cercanos a él. Kakashi se inclinó desde su asiento en el sofá para agarrar los papeles que se deslizaban hacia él. El hombre hizo una pausa mientras la leía, arqueando las cejas con sorpresa.

"Naruto ..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Que son estos?"

"Mis ventas". Dijo Naruto. "Junto con mis listas de contactos, las tiendas que llevan mis productos y los comerciantes que compran algunos para vender en otros lugares.

"¿Qué?" Sakura chilló mirando otra hoja. "¡Haces esto por un vestido!"

Naruto parpadeó. Luego asintió.

"Sí, mi trabajo es de la más alta calidad".

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Naruto enderezó el papel colocándolos de nuevo en su carpeta y deslizándolo en su lugar en el estante.

"¿Por qué estás siendo un ninja entonces?" Sakura espetó.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza confundido.

"Quiero decir, estás ganando mucho dinero por eso, si trabajaras a tiempo completo en la costura harías más que un Jonin y con menos riesgo".

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Me encanta coser, pero es más un hobby para mí. Un ninja es lo que quiero ser".

Sakura se calló. Naruto por un momento encontró a Sakura bastante bipolar. En un momento ella lo llamó e idiota y despotricó a todo pulmón, al siguiente ella era una chica educada y silenciosa. Sasuke entró a la habitación, mirando a todos lados menos a Naruto y aceptó un poco de té de Kakashi. Los siguientes diez minutos los pasó en un incómodo silencio.

Lo que rompió el silencio fue que Jun entrara al departamento por una puerta a un lado. Parpadeó a los invitados cuando el invitado parpadeó. Luego se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Estoy robando algo de sopa". Llamó a Naruto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros incluso si no podía verlo.

"No recuerdo esa puerta". Kakashi dijo señalando a la puerta por la que había entrado Jun, que cruzaba la habitación desde la puerta de su taller.

"Compré el próximo apartamento terminado". Dijo Naruto. "Hice del área de la cocina mi área de teñido y puse un juego de lavadora-secadora y una gran tabla de planchar. También compré una máquina de acolchado y la puse allí. Jun se queda en la habitación y usa el baño. He hecho la segunda habitación otra sala de almacenamiento y gran parte de la sala de estar está cubierta de estantes que también almacenan cosas ".

"Oh." Kakashi frunció el ceño.

El grupo se quedó un minuto más antes de inventarse excusas y marcharse, Kakashi le dio a Naruto la hora y el lugar de su próxima reunión antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos.

Jun observó desde su posición apoyado contra la pared de la cocina y bebiendo un poco de sopa en una taza.

"¿Así que tienes a la Uchiha, una chica civil, y a Kakashi?"

"Sí."

"¿El Uchiha vio el kimono de su hermano?"

"Sí. Creo que puedo obtener algunas preguntas de él en los próximos días".

"... ¿Has perdonado a Kakashi todavía?"

Naruto no se molestó en responder.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22 Off to The Wave

Sastre Narubi

"¿Manivela?" Preguntó Kakashi, ligeramente sorprendido de que no hubiera tenido que preguntar.

"Sí, tuve una solicitud para su equipo específicamente". Sarutobi dijo soplando una nube de humo.

"¿Por qué?" Sakura preguntó, confundida.

"Por culpa de Naruto".

Todos los ojos saltaron a la rubia ceñuda.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, usted. Un hombre de negocios rico en Wave le ha pedido que se reúna con él. Creo que desea encargarle que le haga algo".

"¿Cómo es eso un C-rank?" Kakashi preguntó, "Si solo está preguntando por Naruto, ni siquiera es una misión".

"Estarás en lo cierto, pero él no sabía que Naruto es un ninja. Pidió un equipo para acompañar a Naruto a él".

"Así que Naruto es conocido por su costura pero nadie realmente sabe mucho sobre él". Sakura dedujo.

"Correcto." Sarutobi dijo fácilmente. "La mayoría acaba de escuchar de boca en boca a un sastre de alta calidad. El que nos contactó dijo que Naruto había sido recomendado por un comerciante con el que había cenado una noche. También cree que Naruto es una mujer. "

Sakura rió disimuladamente mientras Naruto suspiró.

"Bueno, supongo que podemos aceptar la misión". Kakashi dijo.

"Ah, no te he contado la segunda parte".

"¿Segunda parte?" Sasuke preguntó en voz alta por los demás.

"Sí, un hombre también ha pedido que un escolta de rango C vuelva a saludar y protegerse de los bandidos mientras termina un puente".

"¿Entonces hacemos ambas cosas a la vez?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Eso es lo que tenía en mente. Una vez en la ola 2 podría romperse, o Naruto y un clon, y podrían reunirse con el comisionado para esa parte de la misión mientras los demás protegen al constructor del puente".

"Es un buen plan". Kakashi asintió.

"Entonces, ¿aceptas?"

"Sí."

"Bien, muestra el constructor de puentes".

.-.

"¿Todos aqui?" El hombre vestido de pescador preguntó.

"Sí." Kakashi dijo sin hacer nada. "Salgamos del equipo".

Comenzaron a caminar, Sakura mirando con asombro mientras salían de la puerta de Konoha. Gin, que estaba envuelta en el cuello de Naruto, simplemente tiró de su uña y echó la cabeza hacia abajo para dormir.

"Nunca antes había salido del pueblo". Ella dijo en voz alta.

"¿Alguno de ustedes?" Preguntó Kakashi.

Las respuestas negativas lo encontraron.

"Ni siquiera tú, Na-Stitch?"

"No, la mayoría de mis clientes han acudido a mí o han enviado medidas específicas. Nunca he salido de Konoha para un proyecto". Naruto dijo suavemente.

"Hmm, bueno, supongo que será una aventura para ti". El ojo sonrió.

"Oye Na ... -¿Titch?" Sakura intervino frunciendo el ceño, "¿Por qué llevas una mochila tan pequeña?"

Todos lo miraron por un momento, tomando su vestido naranja hasta la rodilla cubierto con pequeñas flores rojas de encaje, el gran sombrero de paja con una gran flor roja decorativa, las pequeñas sandalias y el gran paquete en forma de girasol en su espalda. Naruto se había travestido durante tanto tiempo que todos todavía estaban acostumbrados. Y Sakura rara vez lo llamaba fanático o pervertido. Después de dos meses de estar juntos en un equipo, ella lo entendió un poco más y no llegó a tales conclusiones tan rápido. A Sasuke y Kakashi nunca les había importado, y su cliente no tenía idea de que era un hombre, al parecer.

"Sellado de rollos". Naruto sonrió.

"¿Sellado de rollos?" Sakura frunció el ceño. "Esas son realmente avanzadas para nosotros".

"Mi compañero de cuarto los hace para mí". Naruto sonrió. "Transpiro grandes cantidades de ropa, ropa, hilo y cosas así cuando voy a visitar a un cliente o cuando compro cosas".

"Oh." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Ella calló pero miró su vestido.

"¿Has hecho eso?" Ella preguntó después de un breve momento de silencio.

"Sí. Hice el sombrero y la bolsa también".

"¿En serio? ¿Qué más puedes hacer?"

"Trajes de baño, trajes, vestidos, ropa tradicional, encajes, bordados, sombreros, bolsos y casi cualquier cosa que implique coser de cualquier tipo. Incluso puedo teñir mis propios materiales a mano".

"Guau." Ella dijo algo asombrada. "¿Siempre los usas también?"

"A veces, si tengo una idea, la haré de mi talla". El asintió.

Ella lo miró de nuevo.

"Te conviene." Ella finalmente gruñó lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder oír.

Por supuesto, Kakashi lo escuchó también, con sus sentidos intensificados, pero ella no lo sabía.

"Pensé que no te gustaba que me vistiera así". Él dijo igual de silenciosamente.

"Bueno", refunfuñó, "Realmente no creo que ya seas más pervertido. Y realmente te sienta bien".

Ella extendió la mano y tiró de su larga trenza rubia distraídamente.

"No te ves tan femenina, pero tienes un aire afeminado a tu alrededor y eres lo suficientemente joven como para dejar a la gente adivinando. Y tienes buen sentido de la moda".

Él le sonrió y tomó su mano en la suya. Ella frunció el ceño a las manos entrelazadas, pero lo permitió.

"Sabes, Scroll, creo que podríamos ser realmente buenos amigos".


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23 Atacado

Sastre Narubi

"¡Uno abajo!"

Naruto se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Kakashi tirado en pequeños pedazos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los dos hombres que se habían levantado del charco venían hacia él. Naruto se agachó y atacó y azotó su sombrero en el otro. El hombre vaciló con una cara llena de sombrero y Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para liberar sus agujas. Gin saltó de su hombro para pararse frente a Tazuna con Sakura, siseando. Sasuke saltó al otro y Naruto saltó hacia su objetivo, sus dedos llenos de agujas senbon y arcos de alambre detrás de él.

Un minuto después, tenía atacado a su atacante en una red que se extendía entre tres árboles, mientras el hombre luchaba ferozmente mientras maldecía el aire azul. Naruto se aseguró de estar seguro y se volvió para ayudar a Sasuke. El Uchiha estaba sentado en el suelo siseando en pareja desde una profunda herida en su brazo. El segundo atacante estaba inconsciente del brazo de Kakashi. Kakashi arrojó el hombre a Naruto para atar mientras se agachaba junto a Sasuke.

Naruto ató al hombre con alambre al árbol justo al lado de su hermano. Naruto se aseguró de que se quitó las armas y las dejó fuera de su alcance. Revisó el cable asegurándose de que estuviera apretado, pero no lo suficientemente apretado que se adormecería. Como una gracia, deslizó la botella de agua en la mano del hombre y se aseguró de que pudiera beber si lo necesitara. Naruto notó que el hermano en su red había silenciado, mirándolo. Naruto se puso de pie y suspiró, sacando un kunai.

"Perdón por esto." Él hizo una mueca, dándole un golpe al hombre para noquearlo.

"¡Puntada!"

Naruto saltó, casi acostumbrado al apodo ahora, y corrió hacia su equipo. Kakashi estaba cortando suavemente la herida de Sasuke dejando que se desangrara.

"Me deshice del veneno". Dijo claramente: "¿Crees que podrías darle los puntos?"

Naruto solo dudó un segundo, luego asintió.

"Sasuke y Sakura han votado para continuar, cuál es tu voto".

"Lo mismo."

Kakashi suspiró pero asintió, de pie. Tazuna mostró un alivio obvio ya que una vez más tomó la delantera.

"¿Qué hay de los hermanos?" Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"He enviado un mensaje a Konoha para que vaya a buscarlos". El ojo de Kakashi sonrió.

Ninguno notó que las agujas de hielo sacaban a su perro mensajero y soltaban y sacaban a los dos hermanos y sus armas.

.-.

Naruto se puso los guantes con un chasquido antes de cerrar el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios de Kakashi. Tiró de una de sus agujas y un hilo sencillo de donde habían estado sentados y colocó la aguja. Kakashi ya había presionado un punto en el brazo de Sasuke para adormecer el área, pero Naruto seguía tan suavemente como podía deslizar la aguja en la carne. Después de los primeros puntos, se dio cuenta de que, aparte del material, no había diferencia entre unir carne o tela.

Sus puntadas ganaron velocidad, permaneciendo aún pequeñas y ordenadas. Cuando estuvo al final de la herida, ató un nudo y cortó la cuerda. Sasuke parpadeó a la velocidad junto con Kakashi y luego inclinó su brazo para examinar la limpieza. Naruto arrojó tanto la aguja barata como la cuerda en el fuego sin querer volver a usarlas como material común.

Naruto se puso de pie.

"Voy a lavarme las manos."

"Iré contigo." Sakura dijo rápidamente saltando.

Kakashi asintió brevemente desde donde estaba presionando su nuevo fuego. Naruto se dirigió hacia la corriente un poco más allá y rápidamente se inclinó para frotarse los dedos. Cuando sintió que estaban limpios, se sentó nuevamente, solo para ser aplastado por Sakura. Cayó de espaldas sobre su trasero, todavía aferrado a su cintura, con la cara enterrada en la parte superior de su vestido. Fue a decir algo y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Él la acarició torpemente y la abrazó.

"Desplázate, cálmate". Trató de calmarse. "Dime que está mal."

"He sido estúpido". Ella sollozó mientras se sentaba, frotándose los ojos.

Él permaneció en silencio al ver que ella no quería palabras.

"Pensé que ser un ninja sería una gran forma de escapar de la herencia del negocio de catering de mis padres, así que me uní a la academia. Entonces vi a Sasu- Scorch y pensé que ser un ninja lo haría más como él. Pensé que era divertido y juegos Pero hoy ... Hoy atacaste con Scorch y me quedé congelado frente a Tazuna. El ninja superó a Scorch y me iba a matar. Lo hubiera hecho si Sensei no hubiera buceado. Yo ... simplemente me congelé ". Ella sollozó. "Todo el conocimiento que había memorizado en la academia para sacarme buenas notas desapareció y ni siquiera podía sostener mi kunai correctamente y él venía hacia mí y pensé que iba a morir".

Sollozó un poco más y se enganchó a él otra vez. Él frotó círculos en su espalda.

"Y luego me di cuenta de que a Scorch no le importa, y probablemente nunca lo haga. Sensei es solo nuestro sensei, ni siquiera tiene confianza. Y tú ... ¡fui tan malo contigo!" Ella gimió. "¡Eres la única persona que intentó ser mi amiga en años por mi color de pelo y mi frente, y me burlé de ti porque quería que me gustara Sa-Scorch!"

Naruto la palmeó dubitativamente de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos de llanto, se sentó y se frotó la cara con el dobladillo de su vestido. Ella le dio una vacilante sonrisa acuosa y se levantó.

"Será mejor que volvamos o los demás nos extrañarán".

"Sí." Dijo suavemente poniéndose de pie.

Lentamente él le ofreció una mano. Ella lo miró en silencio.

"¿Querer ser amigos?" preguntó.

Ella tomó su mano con una suave sonrisa nerviosa que suavizó todas sus facciones a tímida.

.-.

"Entonces ..." dijo Kakashi ociosamente mientras volteaba una página de su libro.

Naruto lo miró en cuestión. Gin se sentó en el hombro del hombre, leyendo por encima de su hombro extrañamente. A Kakashi no pareció importarle el gato así que Naruto no dijo nada.

"¿Tú y Scroll son amigos ahora?"

Naruto asintió.

"Ha estado pegada a tu lado desde anoche". Ofreció Kakashi, explicando el motivo de la pregunta.

"Ah" Naruto respondió en voz baja.

Kakashi guardó silencio otra vez. Sakura corrió hacia ellos desde donde había estado llenando sus cantimploras en un arroyo. Ella le tendió la espalda a Naruto con una sonrisa tímida. Él le entregó una manzana a cambio.

"Se acabó el descanso". Kakashi llamó. "Vámonos de nuevo".

Tazuna dio un suspiro y se puso de pie mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie, tirando de su manga hacia atrás sobre la delgada línea de sus puntos. Él lo miraba de vez en cuando. Parecía fascinado por alguna razón.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar y Naruto se sacudió de sus pensamientos siguiendo a Sakura a su lado. Sasuke dio un suspiro silencioso y se levantó. Habían pasado apenas tres minutos antes de que Sakura sorprendiera a la mayoría del grupo tirando un kunai a un arbusto. Naruto sacó sus propias armas y se acercó cautelosamente al arbusto.

"Un conejo." Dijo sosteniendo al aterrorizado animal blanco en el aire.

Sakura hizo una mueca, pero los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de par en par.

"¡Pato!"

Todos cayeron al suelo, Naruto se arrojó junto a Sasuke mientras Sakura derribaba a Tazuna y Kakashi se agachaba. Una enorme espada pasó rápidamente sobre ellos, alojándose en un árbol. Antes de que pudieran parpadear, un aura oscura los presionó mientras un hombre los miraba con una mirada asesina en los ojos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 Gato

Sastre Narubi

"¿El está bien?" Tsunami preguntó mirando a la habitación.

"Él estará bien con un poco de descanso". Sakura le sonrió amablemente limpiando el sudor de la frente de Kakashi.

Sasuke solo gruñó sin mostrar preocupación. Naruto observó desde donde estaba sentado cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos los escanearon cuidadosamente.

"Gracias por el cuarto de repuesto Tsunami". Dijo cortésmente.

Ella solo le sonrió.

"No es problema".

Ella cerró la puerta suavemente dejándolos solos.

"Tenemos que decidir qué hacer". Sakura suspiró.

"Todavía tengo que reunirme con mi cliente". Dijo Naruto. "Dudo que Gato haya contratado a alguien más que a Zabuza y que con él haya sido tratado, debería ser bastante seguro. Espero que a partir de ahora nos encontremos con algunos matones promedio, e incluso como genin podemos lidiar con ellos".

"Aún no deberías ir solo". Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Ve con él". Sasuke gruñó. "Me quedaré."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

"Eso debería funcionar." Naruto asintió. "¿Puedes hacerlo tú solo?"

Sasuke le envió una sonrisa burlona.

"Gin, ayudas a Scorch". Naruto le dijo en voz alta a su gato que estaba durmiendo en el estómago de Kakashi.

El gato plateado levantó la cabeza y bostezó deliberadamente. Naruto miró a Sasuke una vez más antes de finalmente asentir y ponerse de pie.

"¿Cuándo tienes que conocer a tu cliente?" Sakura preguntó.

"Mañana por la mañana en la ciudad".

.-.

"¿Este es el lugar?" Sakura preguntó mientras Naruto se detenía.

Naruto asintió.

"Estamos temprano." Él comentó.

Sakura resopló y se sentó en uno de los troncos al costado de la carretera. Estaban apenas a las afueras del pequeño pueblo en la carretera que se dirigía al norte. Un río se mantenía a un lado con un puente de madera sobre él. Sakura sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leer, obviamente irritada. Naruto solo se rió un poco para sí mismo.

De repente, sintió un tirón en la parte posterior de su camisa. Se volvió y vio a dos niños no mayores de ocho años mirándolo con esperanza. Recordó la mirada pobre de todo el pueblo y buscó en sus bolsillos. Él encontró un espacio en blanco.

"Lo siento, no tengo nada sobre mí".

Sus expresiones se desinflaron. Naruto se animó cuando tuvo una idea.

"Pero puedo ayudarte a conseguir algo de comida".

Se animaron nuevamente y lo miraron esperanzados.

"¡Ve a recoger un montón de grillos!"

Lo hicieron tan rápido. Mientras tanto, Naruto hizo cañas de pescar con algunas ramas y su cable ninja. El río debería estar repleto de peces esta vez al año.

.-.

"¿Escuchaste a Stitch?"

Naruto levantó la vista desde donde había estado comiendo pescado cocinado con un grupo de niños. Sakura, que se había unido a ellos después de un rato, miraba hacia la carretera. Ahora que escuchó escuchó un ruido.

Él se levantó y entornó los ojos. Unos momentos después, aparecieron un caballo y un carruaje.

"¿Crees que es nuestro viaje?" Sakura preguntó.

"Probablemente." El asintió.

Se despidió de los niños a pesar de sus protestas y caminó con Sakura a su lugar de espera original. Como se sospecha, el carruaje se detuvo justo en frente de él.

"¿El sastre?" El entrenador preguntó bruscamente.

"Sí." Naruto asintió.

"Bien. Entra".

"¿Puedo preguntar qué tan lejos está mi cliente?" Preguntó Naruto. "La carta decía que Mitakashi era el cliente".

El hombre gruñó.

"Ese es el hombre que le pasó su nombre a Gato-sama. La casa de Gato-sama está a unos diez kilómetros de aquí".

Naruto se congeló al igual que Sakura. Gato La carta había sido editada. Gato era su cliente.

"Vamos, desplácese, no hay necesidad de mantener al hombre esperando". Dijo sonriendo cortésmente.

"No parece que tengas mucho contigo". El entrenador dijo extrañamente.

"Tengo todo lo que necesito". Aludió Naruto llevando a una tensa Sakura hacia el carruaje.

Cuando comenzaron a mover los ojos verdes se aferraron a la rubia.

"Na-Stitch ..." Ella respiró de miedo. "Estamos muertos."

"No, no lo estamos." Dijo en voz baja. "Gato no tiene idea de que soy un ninja así que no me conectará con el ninja contratado de Tazuna. Y como Kakashi derrotó a Zabuza y al hermano del demonio, dudo que alguien haya reportado nuestra apariencia al hombre. Estaremos bien. Sólo tengo que jugar tranquilo ".

"No deberíamos haber venido". Ella dijo igual de silenciosamente.

"Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, habría atacado directamente. A las personas ricas y poderosas no les gusta que se les niegue. Además, esta es una misión, sin importar qué misión sea, debe completarse una misión. No se nos permite tomar partido a menos que sea por el pueblo ".

Sakura se calló.

"¿Qué pasa si se entera de que somos el ninja?" Ella preguntó con temor.

"No lo hará". Dijo Naruto sacando un pergamino.

Con un rápido movimiento de su pulgar, había extraído un atuendo específico de la larga lista.

"Nos vestiremos un poco, cambiaremos nuestra apariencia lo suficiente". Dijo, rápidamente, "Y cambiaremos nuestras actitudes".

Le entregó los pantalones a Sakura y se alejó. Oyó un forcejeo de vacilación ante el sonido de la ropa revuelta. Cuando él se volvió, ella estaba usando jeans azul oscuro debajo de su vestido. Eran informes y chicos estilo.

"¿Por qué chicos pantalones?" Ella preguntó.

"Gato ha contratado un ejército de mercenarios y matones de la peor clase".

"Lo sabemos." Ella dijo irritada.

"¿Y cuántas moralejas tienen mercenarios y matones de la peor clase?"

"…muy poco."

"¿Así que una niña virgen sin protección que ni siquiera se sospecha que es un ninja estaría a salvo?" Él cuestionó.

Tragó saliva y se frotó las manos nerviosamente.

"Entonces, ¿tengo que vestirme como un chico? Puede que no sea la chica más bonita, pero no soy la más fea". Ella dijo.

"Lo sé, pero a nuestra edad es difícil de decir, y hay muchos 'chicos guapos'".

Ella asintió vacilante.

"Dame pantalones cortos y diadema, y quítate la camisa". Él dijo.

Ella lo hizo con vacilación, haciendo una pausa en la camisa.

"Giro de vuelta." Ella se sonrojó.

"Tengo que ayudarte a vendar tu pecho". Dijo sosteniendo un rollo de vendas.

Ella obstinadamente se mantuvo durante un minuto, luego cedió, miedo de ganar. Ella tiró de la camisa y se sonrojó furiosamente. Naruto rápidamente envolvió las vendas, aplastando su cofre de una taza. Se aseguró de que fuera cómodo antes de entregarle una camisa negra con cuello de tortuga. Era lo suficientemente holgado como para ayudar con la alusión. Naruto le entregó un par de botas ninja a las que había agregado algunas hebillas y correas para que aparecieran.

Para reemplazar la diadema ninja, le dio una diadema negra que probó alrededor de su frente, con los extremos colgando por la espalda.

"¿Qué hay de mi pelo?" Ella preguntó.

"Podemos atarlo nuevamente". Él suspiró.

Ella se detuvo un largo momento.

"¿Se vería mejor corto?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.

"Sería." Dijo vacilante.

Ella le dio la espalda.

"Hazlo rápido entonces".

Naruto sacó un kunai y recortó su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Cuando terminó, metió las cerraduras en un pergamino vacío para que nadie sospechara nada. Sakura se examinó en un espejo que él le había dado.

"Me veo rudo". Ella sonrió débilmente.

Se rió entre dientes mientras se ponía un elegante kimono violeta con negras mariposas brillantes arriba. Se liberó de su propio cabello y se sacudió el largo flequillo de la cara. Ahora tenía el pelo hasta la cintura y lo rodeaba con una cortina.

"Y te ves como una niña". Ella dijo con más fuerza. "Y pensé que habías dicho una chica desprotegida ..."

"Lo más probable es que esté bajo la protección de Gato. Si no, me revelaré como un hombre".

"Está bien. Pero ..." Vaciló, "¿Cómo actúo?"

"Estás vestido como un chico malo y duro". Él se encogió de hombros. "Sugiero que actúes como Kiba pero no tan arrogante. Añade algo de la almeja sin emociones de Shino y la indiferencia de Sasuke. No seas arrogante, o llamarás la atención equivocada. Solo actúa un poco duro y frío".

Ella estaba en silencio. Naruto la dejó absorber todo.

"¿Cómo vas a actuar?" Ella preguntó.

"Tranquilo y tranquilo". Él sonrió. "Voy a actuar como siempre lo hago en el trabajo".

Ella asintió y se sentó en su asiento en silencio por el resto del viaje.

.-.

Cuando se detuvieron, Naruto se aseguró de que sus pergaminos estuvieran seguros. Luego tomó un profundo y calmante aliento. Sakura lo copió y comprobó dos veces la larga daga que él le había dado. En su espera.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó.

"No moriremos". Ella sonrió débilmente.

Naruto asintió y sonrió cortésmente mientras empujaba la puerta hacia el carruaje abierto. Al adentrarse en el desvaneciente sol de la tarde, se encontró frente a una fastuosa mansión. Dos matones como samuráis se pararon un poco más adelante. Observaron a los dos cuando el carruaje se alejó, el entrenador ni siquiera los miró para ver su cambio.

"¿Eres el sastre?" Uno de los hombres se burló con desaprobación.

"Sí." Dijo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa cortés mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el chico de cabello rosado?" El segundo se burló.

Sakura les mostró los dientes con ira. Naruto reprimió una sonrisa en su expresión que gritaba áspera e insultada.

"No insultes mi cabello". Gruñó humildemente, con los labios hacia atrás en un gruñido.

"Satoshi es mi primo". Dijo Naruto tan cortésmente como siempre. "Accedió a acompañarme como mi asistente".

Los hombres los miraron con sospecha, pero luego se volvieron y los llevaron a la mansión.

Viajaron por los pasillos en silencio. Naruto observó sus alrededores mientras caminaban. El primer piso era más claro por dentro y casi áspero. Podía ver algunas escaleras que conducían a lo que podría ser un sótano o un montón de bodegas también. Sin embargo, lo que puso a Sakura y a él al borde fueron todos los matones mintiendo. Algunos estaban en habitaciones diferentes hablando, fumando o practicando combates. Algunos simplemente vagaban con expresiones aburridas.

El segundo piso, al que fueron llevados, era mucho más lujoso. También estaba mucho más vacío.

"Disculpe, ¿puedo preguntar por qué no hay gente aquí?" Preguntó Naruto.

Uno de los hombres gruñó sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Estamos restringidos a la planta baja. Esta es el área de Gato".

Naruto asintió y en silencio lo siguió una vez más. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta marrón. Uno de los hombres golpeó rápidamente. Se devolvió una respuesta entre dientes. El matón asomó la cabeza por la puerta y las palabras se intercambiaron. Luego empujó la puerta más e hizo un gesto a Naruto para que entrara. Sakura la siguió de cerca, sus talones casi quedaron atrapados en la puerta cuando se cerró detrás de ellos.

Dentro de la habitación, que parecía una oficina, un hombre bajo se sentó detrás de un escritorio con un traje negro. Naruto se inclinó lo suficiente como para ser cortés, Sakura siguió el ejemplo más vacilante.

"Saludos Gato-sama, soy el sastre que contrataste".

"Ah, sí, Uzu, algo".

"Uzumaki Narubi". Naruto respondió un poco molesto por su rudeza.

De nada sirve esconder su verdadero apellido, pero cambió su nombre tomando la mitad de Naruto y la mitad de Kyuubi.

"Espero que seas tan bueno como dicen". Gato sonrió, "Si es así, es posible que tenga muchos más pedidos para ti en el futuro".

"Sí señor." Naruto se inclinó.

"Pero antes de eso quiero un traje". El pequeño hombre dijo de pie. "Negro y forma apropiada. Seda si puedes lograrlo".

"Sí señor."

"Bien. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora, así que comenzaremos mañana. Mis guardias te mostrarán tu habitación".

"Sí señor."

Sakura está silenciosamente frunciendo el ceño a su lado. Gato ni siquiera ha reconocido su presencia. Naruto la condujo hacia la puerta cuando uno de los guardias se había desvanecido y la última los condujo al pasillo hacia una habitación grande que, según dijo, era una habitación para invitados.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 Cena y un error de agua

Sastre Narubi

Naruto hizo otra medida, quedándose en silencio mientras Gato hablaba con su 'asistente' desde donde estaba parado en el taburete de Naruto. El hombre nunca dejó de hacer cosas, ya sea dando órdenes o simplemente fumando. Él nunca se sentó y no hizo nada y por eso Naruto podría respetarlo. Pero debido a lo que sus órdenes y tal Naruto involucrado no lo perdonarían.

"¿La familia Osaka pagó sus impuestos?"

"No milord". El asistente se estremeció.

Naruto estaba contento de que Sakura no estuviera allí. Gato le había ordenado salir de la habitación. El samurai la había llevado a hacer una gira con el toque que era uno de los dos guardias principales de Gato. Mientras que Naruto estaba un poco preocupado por ella, sabía que si ella todavía hubiera estado en esta habitación, su temperamento la hubiera perjudicado y habría atacado a Gato.

"Bien. Tomen su granja. Les dieron una advertencia". Gato sonrió.

"S-sí señor". El asistente tartamudeó.

Naruto terminó con su última medición cuando el hombre salió corriendo de la habitación. Gato se estiró y luego sacó un humo de su escritorio y lo encendió, viendo como Naruto recogía sus cosas. Naruto podía sentir los ojos del hombre sobre él, escaneando cada centímetro de él.

Cuando Naruto se acercó lo suficiente como para levantar una bolsa, el hombre se acercó. Naruto se detuvo cuando sintió un mechón de cabello tirado suavemente por el hombre. Gato lo estudió.

"Como pensé, tu cabello es del color del oro. Y no murió. Exquisito. No creo haber visto un cabello de este color".

Luego agarró la barbilla de Naruto con sus dedos cortos y rechonchos, mirando la cara de Naruto como si fuera una fruta. Naruto sabía que alejarse haría que la situación girara hacia abajo.

"Y tus ojos. Son del color de algunos de los zafiros más preciosos de mi colección. Tu piel también es perfecta. Eres una obra de arte, mi dama". Él sonrió.

"Gracias milord". Naruto se inclinó levemente sin corregir su suposición del género de Naruto.

"Voy a tener una reunión de cena con unos pocos clientes ricos esta noche. Quiero que te unas a nosotros".

No fue una solicitud ".

"Sí señor."

"Tu primo no puede unirse a nosotros".

"Sí señor."

"Bien. Prepárate a las cinco".

Entonces Gato lo despidió con un gesto de la mano. Naruto se apresuró y regresó a su habitación para comenzar a cortar el material de inmediato. Él quería terminar y salir de este lugar.

.-.

"Gato, amigo mío, ¡qué bueno verte!" El primer hombre que entró al comedor dijo jovialmente.

"Y tú mi amigo." Gato saludó. "Takashi, ¿puedo presentarte a Narubi, mi invitado?"

"¿Cómo lo haces?" El hombre preguntó cortésmente, mirando a Naruto como una rebanada de carne.

"Bien, gracias por preguntarle señor". Naruto medio inclinado

"Y aquí está mi esposa Karin". Dijo el hombre cuando una mujer alta y delgada con cabello castaño entró en la habitación.

"Tan adorable como siempre Karin". Gato saludó.

"Te ves bien también". Karin sonrió educadamente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Naruto, que regresó.

En los siguientes diez minutos aparecieron cuatro personas más, dos hombres y un esposo y esposa. Todos ellos fueron presentados a Naruto y Naruto. Cuando finalmente se sentaron, unos pocos sirvientes habían señalado el comienzo de la comida. Naruto notó que estaba sentado a la derecha de Gato, tan cerca como las parejas se veían entre sí.

Se inició una pequeña conversación y Naruto pronto se enteró de que la primera pareja era un par de ricos mercaderes de Mizu, mientras que los dos hombres eran de Kusa y la segunda pareja era de Hi no kuni. Naruto evitó la mayoría de las conversaciones, solo asintió y sonrió cortésmente y dio respuestas sin compromiso.

Después de que terminó la cena, los sirvientes retiraron los platos y los reemplazaron con tazas y un surtido de sake y vino.

"Sabes querido, nunca conseguí tu nombre completo". Uno de los solteros, que estaba sentado al lado de Naruto, dijo.

"Es Uzumaki Narubi". Naruto sonrió.

Hubo un fuerte sonido de tos por parte de una de las parejas cuando uno se ahogó en el agua.

"¿El sastre?" la mujer preguntó sorprendida.

"Sí." Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

"He oído hablar de ti de parte de mi hermana". La mujer brotó. "Ella es una de las sirvientas de la esposa del Daimyo. Dijo que hiciste las más elegantes túnicas para el Daimyo y su esposa. Escuché que fueron un gran éxito en una de sus ceremonias. Ella dijo que eran los mejores kimonos hechos a mano que ella había puesto alguna vez. ojos en."

La frente de Gato se alzó cuando la gente del hombre parpadeó.

"¿Así que haces ropa para nobles?" Uno de los hombres preguntó.

Naruto asintió recatadamente.

"¿Es por eso que ella está aquí, Gato?" Uno de los maridos preguntó.

"Sí, le he encargado que haga un juicio". El asintió.

"Obtendrás la mejor calidad entonces". La mujer asintió solemnemente.

"¿Así que has hecho ropa formal para el daimyo y su esposa de Hi no kuni?" El segundo hombre preguntó con interés.

"Sí."

"¿Haces otra cosa que ropa formal o tradicional?"

"Hago de todo, desde trajes de baño hasta kimonos tradicionales en capas". Naruto sonrió amablemente.

Él silbó. Naruto notó que Gato lo miraba pensativo una vez más. Podía ver el destello de avaricia en sus ojos.

.-.

"Satoshi?" Llamó Naruto usando el alias de Sakura.

Los hombres que estaban en la habitación apenas lo miraron antes de regresar a sus diversas actividades.

"Disculpe", dijo en voz baja, "has visto a un adolescente de cabello rosado".

Se detuvieron unos pocos y deliberadamente lo ignoraron mientras más de uno tragaba.

"Dos puertas abajo". Uno dijo roncamente, encorvándose más violentamente.

"Gracias." Naruto dijo rápidamente, preguntándose por su extraña reacción.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta abierta que conducía a una habitación desnuda que solo contenía una mesa larga y un montón de sillas. Todos los hombres estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa y se escuchaba mucho ruido.

"Yo gano." Vino una voz clara.

Naruto bordeó el borde de los hombres hasta que tuvo una vista. Y qué vista tan extraña era. Sakura se sentó al final de la mesa, con los pies calzados con botas sobre la mesa mientras ella se reía maniáticamente. A su alrededor había montones de fichas de póquer, dinero en efectivo y otros artículos valiosos. Los hombres a su alrededor estaban gruñendo.

"¡Tienes que estar haciendo trampa!" Un hombre gruñó frustrado mientras golpeaba sus cartas.

Un segundo después, había una daga larga y delgada enterrada en la silla junto al cuello. Una fina línea roja ahora marcaba su piel.

"¿Quieres decir eso de nuevo?" Sakura preguntó, no con dulzura ni irritación, sino con una amplia sonrisa y ojos que brillaban con crueldad.

El hombre retrocedió y Sakura recogió el efectivo y las pocas probabilidades y termina dejando atrás las fichas y una variedad de cosas. Vio a Naruto y se dirigió hacia él, metiéndola en sus bolsillos.

"¡Yo!" Saludó con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y casi los hacía parecer nítidos. "¿Por qué estás vestido?"

"Cena." Naruto sonrió.

"¿Eh? Oh, es por eso que no pude encontrarte. Me aburrí de la habitación y uno de los hombres me arrastró por las órdenes de darme un pequeño recorrido. Me mostró todo y decidí quedarme aquí. Tienen un tipo que cocina comidas para obtener algo de dinero e intenté encontrarlos para conseguir algo de comida, pero ni siquiera podía sentirlos ".

Naruto ignoró su acento y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa suave.

"Tengo que trabajar en su comisión ahora, pero pensé que podría verificarlo.

"Me uniré a ti". Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Si gano mucho más, comenzaré un motín".

"¿Realmente ganaste la mayor parte de eso?"

"Sip."

Miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie le miraba con sus colmillos.

"Me engañé para ganar". Ella rió bruscamente siguiéndolo por un tramo de escaleras.

.-.

Naruto bostezó suavemente cuando terminó una costura. Estaba un poco más o menos hecho el traje. Sakura había desaparecido una vez más hoy y Naruto había tenido que desayunar con Gato una vez más. También estaba programado para cenar con el hombre otra vez.

Naruto se puso de pie, cepillando distraídamente el extraño hilo de su kimono azul claro que colgaba flojo sobre su armazón. Se aseguró de que todo estaría bien si lo dejaba en paz y se dirigía a la puerta. Necesitaba estirar las piernas y deseaba algo de compañía. Naruto corrió por el pasillo vacío, sin llevar el silencio del piso superior.

Cuando se encontró en el primer piso partió en busca de Sakura, esquivando a los matones que se reían y los pocos que lo miraban con desprecio o cuyas miradas se demoraban demasiado. Al no encontrar a la chica adentro, se dirigió hacia afuera. Una amplia área que rodea el lugar fue utilizada como campo de entrenamiento para los matones que también les gustaba tener pequeños torneos de lucha. Solo el patio delantero no fue afectado por su caos.

Naruto suspiró mientras rápidamente escaneaba todas las caras familiares.

"Satoshi?" El hombre que le había preguntado sobre Sakura cuestionó. "Acabo de verlo resbalar por la puerta trasera para agarrar algo de comida".

"Gracias." Naruto inclinó la cabeza.

El hombre lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con los hombres de verdad, eh girl? Chicos como Satoshi no pueden mostrar a una chica tan linda como tu verdadero placer".

Naruto corrió hacia la puerta bajo la risa de aquellos que habían escuchado la propuesta del hombre. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y apenas tuvo tiempo de girar antes de que tres cuchillas, formadas en un guantelete como garras, estuvieran en su garganta. Naruto se congeló, calmando su respiración y su movimiento.

"¿Hmm? ¿Tan atrapado fácilmente?" Se oyó una voz suave pero áspera. "Pero luego otra vez estabas distraído".

Naruto no se movió para decir nada.

"Ahora, pequeña araña", dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa en sus palabras, "¿Qué debo hacer contigo? ¿Hmm?"

"Ninja". Fue una llamada despectiva.

Las cuchillas se aligeraron y Naruto inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Gato acercándose a ellos.

"Liberarás a mi invitado en este instante". Él se burló. "Haré que sepas que su cabeza vale mucho más que la tuya".

"Como desees milord". El hombre detrás de ella dijo a la ligera, un tono burlón que solo Naruto escuchó.

Gato tiró de Naruto hacia él. Naruto tomó nota de que había tirado deliberadamente de una manera que tenía a Naruto apoyado en el hombre como si le ofreciera seguridad.

"Toca mi sastre otra vez y te despediré". Gato se burló.

Naruto pudo ver bien a su atacante, no es que lo necesitara para saber quién era. El arma y el olor lo habían alertado. Naruto estaba mirando al hermano demonio que había atrapado en su tela metálica. Cómo escapó y volvió con Gato, Naruto no tenía ni idea. Pero ahora, de repente, estaba muy consciente de que este hombre conocía su identidad como un ninja y podía matarlo fácilmente.

El hombre lo miró, una sonrisa debajo de su máscara cuando también se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Tu sastre?" Él se rió a la ligera.

"Sí", se burló Gato. "Uno de los mejores alrededor. Incluso hace ropa para el daimyo de Hi no Kuni".

"Experto." El hombre admitió con un tono ligero.

"Sí, y harías bien en obedecer sus órdenes como si fueran mías".

Gato luego se volvió hacia él, levantando una mano para delicadamente meter un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

"Ten cuidado con esos rufianes". Él sonrió. "Pero no te preocupes, estás bajo mi protección".

Dejó que sus dedos se demoraran un momento antes de lanzar una última mueca de desprecio hacia el hermano y marcharse. Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento para irse.

"¿Así que eres un sastre o una pequeña araña ninja?" El hombre preguntó obviamente entretenido.

"Trabajas con Zabuza". Naruto dijo en cambio.

"Sí", respondió el hombre obviamente todavía divertido.

Naruto hizo una pausa. Él había respondido que sí a 'trabajar con', no 'había trabajado con'. Naruto sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al darse cuenta de que la pequeña sospecha en su mente era correcta.

"Él no está aquí." Naruto dijo más en voz baja.

"Correcto", ronroneó el hombre, "yo soy el intermediario ya que Gato se cansó de tener que ir hasta nuestro escondite para hablar con él y darle órdenes".

"Ah" Dijo Naruto.

"¡Yo! ¡Narubi!"

Naruto se calló cuando vio a Sakura salir de una de las habitaciones.

"Ya terminé de coser por el día, o simplemente tomando un bre-"

Sakura se congeló cuando también vio al hermano Demonio. Naruto vio que sus ojos se agrandaron mientras su mano temblaba por un arma. El hombre solo se rió.

"¿Otro de ustedes? ¿Y vestido como un hombre esta vez? Ni siquiera puedo empezar a adivinar qué género son los dos".

"Narubi". Sakura dijo en voz baja.

"No muevas a Satoshi". Dijo Naruto refiriéndose al movimiento que estaba haciendo para su cuchillo. "Vuelve a jugar al póquer o algo así, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella lo miró antes de retirarse, conociendo una orden cuando escuchó una.

"Usted no respondió mi pregunta." El hombre dijo. "¿Eres un sastre o un ninja?"

"Ambos." Naruto dijo en voz baja antes de moverse una vez más, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

El hombre lo siguió, pero Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. No lo detuvo incluso cuando el hombre lo siguió directamente a su habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas para ver cómo comenzaba a coser de nuevo.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26 - Gato Dos

Sastre NArubi

Naruto amablemente bebió un sorbo de su bebida antes de volver a la comida que tenía delante. Gato lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa desde donde estaba sentado frente a Naruto. Naruto ya había tomado nota de las salidas de la habitación en la que estaban: la habitación privada de Gato. Las únicas salidas eran la ventana cerrada y la puerta custodiada por sus matones.

"¿Qué piensas de mí, Narubi?" Gato preguntó de repente.

"¿De ti?" Naruto comenzó suavemente.

"Sí."

"Creo que eres un hombre muy poderoso Gato-sama".

Eso era cierto. En onda, el hombre tenía todo el poder. Pero Naruto también pensó que el hombre era un cobarde y un intolerante. Él no expresó esos pensamientos. Gato sonrió levemente.

"¿Tienes a alguien esperándote en casa, Narubi?" Gato preguntó.

"No señor." Naruto respondió vacilante. "Soy un huérfano".

"¿Excepto por un primo?" Él cuestionó.

"Él es el armario que tengo para un primo". Él admitió.

Y él había decidido que ella era. Iruka, Sandaime, Jun e Itachi. Eran todos sus mejores amigos, pero no tenían la sensación de familia. Claro que sería fácil decir que Iruka era su padre adoptivo y el Sandaime su abuelo, pero simplemente no encajaban en esos roles. No, eran amigos. Quizás primos, pero no hay familia inmediata. No sabía qué era la familia real, así que no intentaría inventar una. Yuki había sido el más cercano a él de cualquiera que pudiera considerar su familia.

"¿Vives solo, entonces?"

"Sí, señor, hago más que suficiente cosiendo dinero".

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con una mezcla de emoción que él quería llamar 'pecado'.

"¿Y cuántos años tienes?"

"Tengo catorce en dos meses". Naruto respondió.

"¿Y puedes vivir solo?"

"Fui emancipado por la muerte de mi último pariente".

Una mentira con verdades parciales. Era un adulto porque era un ninja, lo que sucedió después de que Yuki murió.

"¿Cómo te gusta Wave?"

"Es bonito." Naruto admitió.

No dijo que el paisaje era hermoso, pero lo que Gato estaba haciendo era hacerlo feo. Naruto había notado el primer día que los sirvientes no eran sirvientes. Ellos fueron esclavos. Y había más de una mujer abajo que había sido tratada más que horrible porque Gato la había secuestrado porque su familia no podía pagar impuestos.

Gato parecía haber escuchado todo lo que necesitaba y se recostó. El resto de la cena se hizo en silencio.

.-.

"¿No tienes nada más que hacer?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se inclinaba sobre su máquina de coser.

El hermano Demon, que estaba sentado en la mesa junto a él, se rió entre dientes.

"Estaba aburrido de mi mente antes de que aparecieras arañita".

"¿Tienes que llamarme así?" Dijo Naruto lanzándole una mirada aguda.

El hombre solo se rió.

"¿Pequeña Araña? Bueno, eres pequeña, ¿y no me atrapaste en una red cuando luchábamos?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a su costura deliberadamente ignorando al hombre.

.-.

"Siento que siempre estoy siendo observado". Naruto suspiró.

"Usted está." Kyuubi respondió perezosamente. "Ese gusano repugnante siempre te está mirando cada vez que estás en su presencia. Y cuando no estás bajo su mirada, estás bajo la mirada de los insectos acuáticos".

Naruto se rió suavemente y se inclinó hacia los barrotes. Un zumbido de aire lo hizo saber que Kyuubi una vez más había cambiado a su ilusión humana. Esto fue probado cuando una mano humana se acercó para tirar de él suavemente entre los barrotes. Los brillantes ojos carmesí lo miraron con algo que Naruto no pudo reconocer.

Kyuubi lo apretó con fuerza y le acarició suavemente el cabello rubio. Naruto no se movió. La última vez que esto sucedió, Kyuubi solo se había quedado en su ilusión por unos breves momentos para decir algunas palabras y luego había cambiado e ignorado a Naruto por tres semanas.

"Estás en imprudente Kit". Kyuubi dijo.

"¿Equipo?"

"No lo confundas con un término cariñoso u otras tonterías. Es una palabra que significa niño en el lenguaje del kitsune. Y eso es lo que eres".

Naruto amaba su voz. Parecía miel, espesa y dulce, con un fondo de gruñido.

"¿Cómo soy imprudente?" Preguntó Naruto suavemente.

Kyuubi no respondió y solo acarició su pelo otra vez antes de empujarlo hacia atrás por los barrotes y soltar la ilusión, acurrucándose e ignorando a Naruto una vez más.

.-.

Naruto miró el traje terminado y tuvo que admitir que era una gran obra de arte. Sacó su cámara de uno de sus rollos de invocación y tomó algunas fotos. Él siempre hizo esto con sus trabajos completos.

Cuando terminó, guardó la cámara y agarró el traje en dirección a la puerta. El hermano Demon, de quien todavía no había obtenido un nombre, lo siguió. Naruto caminó por el pasillo vacío hasta que llegó a la oficina de Gato. No llamó inmediatamente y en su lugar escuchó la puerta por un momento al escuchar voces.

"Aquí están, señor". Se oye la voz apagada de su asistente.

"Bien, ¿y son legales?"

"Sí, señor. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es firmarlos junto con la niña".

"Perfecto."

Naruto sintió una fría sensación en sus entrañas y vacilantemente golpeó.

"¡Entrar!"

Naruto asomó la cabeza y el ceño fruncido de Gato cambió a una "sonrisa de bienvenida". Él se puso de pie y le sonrió.

"Ah, Narubi, entra, entra".

Naruto dio un paso adelante cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"He terminado tu traje Gato-sama".

Gato examina el traje con una sonrisa.

"Es maravilloso", sonrió, "perfecto y sorprendente. Eres muy hábil, querida".

"Gracias Gato-sama". Naruto inclinó la cabeza.

Gato le dio el traje a su asistente con las instrucciones para ponerlo en su habitación dejando a Gato y Naruto solo. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Narubi, tengo una pregunta para ti".

"¿Sí, gato-sama?"

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí?"

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

"¿Vivir aquí?" Preguntó lentamente.

"Sí, en este señorío conmigo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Desde que te vi por primera vez, me he enamorado". Él dijo con cara seria.

Naruto lo miró boquiabierto. Gato tomó sus manos entre las suyas y besó sus nudillos.

"Sé que soy mayor que tú, lo suficientemente mayor para ser tu padre, pero puedo ofrecerte una vida de consuelo y poder, querida Narubi. Tengo dinero y poder político. Tengo un negocio sólido. Podría ofrecerte mucho. "

Naruto lo miró, todavía en estado de shock.

"Lo que le pregunto a Narubi es: ¿te casas conmigo?"


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo - 27 Conseguir enganchado

Sastre Narubi

Naruto se apoyó contra la pared, frente a la pintura fría y ojos cerrados. Podía sentir al hermano Demon a un lado, pero estaba demasiado en conflicto con sus propios pensamientos como para siquiera mirarlo.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntó a sí mismo, sin saber que lo había dicho en voz alta.

'Acepta su oferta'.

Naruto comenzó con la voz de Kyuubi.

"¿Por qué?"

Kyuubi resopló.

"Porque estar casado con él te daría mucho". Usted ya sabe que lo está pidiendo solo por las conexiones que ofrece a los superiores debido a sus habilidades de sastrería y al dinero que gana. Él no te ama, tal vez tenga deseos de ti, pero no te ama, así que tendrías que mostrar muy poco amor a cambio. Y siempre puedes lanzarle un Genjutsu menor para evitar que duerma contigo. Y si te casas con él, si él muriera, lo más probable es que obtengas todo.

Naruto parpadeó en estado de shock. No había pensado en nada que la perspectiva de casarse a su edad y con un tirano lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre lo hubieran distraído.

"Supongo…"

'Hazlo. Si demuestra ser aún menos que el gusano repugnante que es, puedes matarlo. De hecho, sugiero matarlo de todos modos.

"Multa."

"¿Con quién estás hablando?"

Naruto se sobresaltó y giró desde la pared para mirar al hermano Demon que lo miraba con una curiosidad divertida.

"Nadie, solo hablando solo". Naruto mintió y se enderezó fácilmente.

Se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, el hermano demonio se deslizó justo a tiempo. Naruto miró las cosas extendidas y agarró una aguja para coser a mano, un carrete de hilo y una simple pieza de material púrpura. Antes de que pudiera siquiera enhebrar la aguja, todos fueron arrebatados de sus manos y arrojados sin pensar sobre el hombro del Hermano Demonio.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada por su falta de respeto a sus artículos de costura. El hombre ignoró la mirada y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Para sorpresa de Naruto, él arrojó sus armas y tiró de su armadura, colocándola suavemente hacia un lado. Naruto lo examinó sorprendido, sin esperar lo que vio. Con las máscaras y las armas del hermano parecía que estaba en el lado promedio con el pelo largo y negro y una ligera curva en los ojos.

Con la armadura fuera, era una persona diferente. Se había quitado todo menos una camisa negra lisa y pantalones grises. Mientras su cabello todavía era bastante largo y negro, la máscara que usaba ya no lo hacía tan salvaje, sino que la dejaba caer plana y recta, y se superponía ligeramente. Y casi parecía más alto sin el ligero agacharse que tenía en su armadura. Otra cosa era su cara. Sus ojos se veían casi más suaves en su rostro anguloso. Y, sorprendentemente, tenía una pequeña perilla negra.

"Soy Gozu". El hermano demonio dijo: "El mayor, más viejo que mi gemelo por doce minutos".

"Soy Uzumaki Narubi". Respondió Naruto sentándose más vacilante.

Gozu lo miró por un largo momento.

"Te pidió que te casaras con él". Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Sí."

"¿Vas a?"

"…Creo que podría."

Gozu sonrió. Naruto se detuvo cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó.

"Gozu ... ¿Cuánto te paga Gato y Zabuza?"

La sonrisa de Gozu se ensanchó.

.-.

"¿Tienes una respuesta para mí cariño?" Gato preguntó sonriendo.

"Sí." Dijo Naruto suavemente, tímidamente, forzando un sonrojo en su mejilla mientras cambiaba tímidamente.

La sonrisa de Gato se ensanchó y él se arrodilló y sacó una caja del bolsillo. Lo abrió y Naruto se encontró mirando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro y dos zafiros en cada lado. Le tendió la mano y dejó que Gato la deslizara. Gato besó el anillo y luego se levantó y besó a Naruto.

Naruto empujó la repugnancia al fondo de su mente y tímidamente le devolvió el beso. Cuando Gato retrocedió, todavía estaba sonriendo.

"¿Quieres tener una ceremonia querida?"

"No tengo a nadie a quien invitar". Dijo avergonzado.

"No hay problema. Tu primo puede asistir e invitaré a algunas personas que conozco que están cerca. Dentro de dos días. Lo mantendremos pequeño, solo tomaremos nuestros votos y firmaremos el certificado de matrimonio. traje que me hiciste. ¿Te pediré un vestido?

"No gracias." Él se sonrojó. "Usaré un kimono. Tengo uno que hice para una ocasión que está en mi talla.

"Perfecto. ¿Por qué no te relajas mientras lo organizo todo?

Lo besó de nuevo. Luego volvió a su escritorio. Naruto prácticamente huyó de la habitación, frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Estaba contento de que mientras Gato era astuto, no era el más inteligente. Si lo hubiera sido, habría sospechado lo rápido que Naruto había estado de acuerdo considerando lo "tímido" que había actuado en los últimos días. Y muy pocos acordarían una ceremonia tan rápido con tan poco hecho.

Naruto examinó el anillo una vez fuera de su habitación. Fue muy lindo. Y caro.

"Bonito anillo".

Naruto miró a Gozu quien le sonrió burlonamente.

"Podría valer mucho".

Naruto asintió una vez y miró hacia el anillo. Casado. Lo golpeó. Él se iba a casar. Incluso si fuera un acto, todo iba a ser legal.

"Revisé el certificado que tiene listo". Dijo Gozu alisándose. "Es uno de esos que es bastante sencillo. No importa tu género, puedes casarte con él".

Naruto asintió. El matrimonio homosexual era legal en Hi no Kuni y Wave, por lo que era legal que se casaran. Algunos países no permitieron tales matrimonios, mientras que otros no los trataron de manera diferente a un matrimonio masculino-femenino.

"Así que, casado, a los catorce años", se rió Gozu.

Empujó la pared y entró a la habitación de Naruto con él, dando un portazo detrás de él. Naruto le frunció el ceño por golpear la puerta mientras se movía hacia sus rollos de sellado. Al encontrar al que ya había completado los atuendos en él, se desplazó a través de él hasta que encontró un kimono en capas de su tamaño en una mezcla de violetas, rojos y azules.

Naruto se quitó el simple kimono que llevaba puesto y tiró de la capa, comprobando que le quedaba bien y que no lo haría demasiado difícil. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien, lo dejó sobre la mesa que había estado usando para coser, alisándolo. Se giró para vestirse con su otro kimono otra vez y lo encontró en las manos de un sonriente Gozu.

"Hombre, ¿eh?" Él sonrió.

"¿Prefieres mujer?" Preguntó Naruto.

Un par de señales de mano rápidas y parecía que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sido mujer él mismo. Su rostro y cabello se habían mantenido casi sin cambios, solo sus ojos se inclinaban ligeramente y pestañas más largas. Lo que cambió fue que sus piernas crecieron un poco más y se hizo más curvilíneo con los senos en copa B. Como solo usaba boxers desde que había estado cambiando, no hizo nada para ocultar sus pechos. El humo de la transformación permaneció cuando la mitad de la calma de Gozu se rompió y lo dejó boquiabierto.

El quimono de Naruto se le escapó de la mano y Naruto lo agarró. Antes de que pudiera jalarlo, Gozu estaba frente a él, extendiendo la mano para tocarlo. Naruto alejó sus manos y se puso el kimono.

"Una transformación sólida". Dijo sorprendido.

Yuki y Jun habían dicho lo mismo cuando les mostró la técnica por primera vez. Donde Yuki se había divertido, Jun se había sorprendido y sorprendido. Naruto había aprendido que era debido al Kyuubi que podía hacer una transformación tan sólida, ilusiones tan reales que engañaban a todos, incluso al usuario, haciéndolos creer que eran reales. Las leyendas de kitsune que se transforman en mujeres para seducir a los viajeros eran correctas en este caso.

"Me lo pondré mañana".

Gozu frunció el ceño y se alejó.

"Voy a informar a Zabuza de lo que ocurrió en los últimos tres días".


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28 - Conseguir la parte 2

Sastre Narubi

.-.

"Narubi". Sakura sonrió mientras lo saludaba.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su siguiente mano. Uno pensaría que una vez que todos hayan sido derrotados una vez que estarían más recelosos de jugar al póquer con ella, pero parece que ocurrió lo contrario, ahora estaban lanzando todo para vencerla.

Naruto se encontró sentado a un lado mirando el juego desde la distancia. También notó que Sakura había recogido algo de goma de mascar y estaba haciendo ruidosas burbujas. No se dio cuenta del hombre al lado de él hasta que habló.

"Eres primo allí", el hombre sonrió, "Está muy bien".

Naruto saltó un poco y rápidamente tomó al hombre. Era más viejo que Naruto. Había visto hasta ahora a un matón, al menos cincuenta. Tenía el pelo gris oscuro y un par de gafas en la punta de la nariz. Llevaba un kimono tradicional en azul oscuro con un dragón negro serpenteando a su alrededor. En su espera había una katana delgada.

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Naruto vacilante.

"La mayoría de la gente, cuando juega al póquer, confía en su capacidad de permanecer inexpresiva y no reacciona. Tu primo hace lo contrario. Le pone emoción a cada cara, en su mayor parte una amplia sonrisa. Se cacareará y reirá aunque suelte y sonría. crees que va a resquebrajarse. Cuando pierde, se ríe aún más tirando a todos los hombres. Piensan que está planeando y se pone nervioso. No puedes decir lo que está pensando porque todo lo que te muestra es alegría salvaje y agudo dientes desnudos en una sonrisa ".

Naruto parpadeó y examinó las palabras en su mente antes de asentir una vez. Observó el progreso del juego hasta que Sakura había limpiado a todos y estaba de pie, dirigiéndose hacia él.

"¡Yo!" Ella saludó. "¿Ya terminaste el juego?"

"Sí."

"¿Listo para ir?" Ella preguntó sonriendo ampliamente, alivio en su tono.

Naruto vaciló pero su sonrisa se amplió. Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación en silencio. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció sin dejar rastro mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿Por qué no podemos irnos?" Ella preguntó. "¿Comisionó algo más? ¿No puedes decirle que estás ocupado? ¡Zabuza podría atacar en cualquier momento!"

"Ha habido un cambio de planes". Naruto dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Gato me pidió que me casara con él".

"¡Qué!"

.-.

"Entonces, fuiste anoche como hombre libre". Dijo Gozu.

Naruto miró la ventana en la que Gozu había entrado y se había sentado.

"Sí, me casaré mañana". Dijo, sonando surrealista para sus propios oídos.

Gozu se rió entre dientes y se apartó del alféizar de la ventana. Naruto notó que una vez más solo vestía una camisa negra y sus pantalones grises. Caminó directamente hacia Naruto quien lo miró con curiosidad. Gozu no se detuvo y en su lugar recogió a Naruto antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando. Naruto dejó escapar un chillido cuando fue arrojado sobre el hombro de Gozu como un saco de patatas.

"¡Gozu! ¡Suéltame!"

El hombre solo gruñó cuando Naruto golpeó su espalda. Naruto dejó escapar otro chillido mientras lo arrojaban a la cama.

"¿Gozu?" él cuestionó.

Cuando levantó la vista, Gozu se había despojado de su camisa y se alzaba sobre él. Naruto se sonrojó al ver al hombre medio desnudo. Había algo diferente acerca de esto luego ver a un cliente desnudo medirse. Gozu se inclinó y se deslizó sobre la cama, revoloteando sobre Naruto a cuatro patas.

"¿Qué sucede cuando Gato te pide que te acuestes con él?" Gozu respiró con una sonrisa.

"Genjutsu". Dijo Naruto.

"Ah, pero ¿sabes qué es lo que tu Genjutsu necesitará para hacerle pensar?"

Naruto abrió su boca solo para cerrarla mientras Gozu continuaba.

"¿Sabes lo que tu Genjutsu necesitará para que actúes así, lo que necesitarás para hacerle pensar?"

Naruto se sonrojó por haber señalado el error en su plan. Él sabía lo que era el sexo, había tenido la Charla de algunas personas en uno de los burdeles. Conocía a las prostitutas por su nombre, por lo que no era ignorante. Pero él nunca había hecho el acto ni lo había visto, o incluso pensado completamente, más allá de unos pocos sueños salvajes. Él iba a usar su teoría del sexo para crear un Genjutsu.

"¿Qué tal si te lo enseño?" Gozu respiró.

"¿Qué?" Naruto chilló, la voz crujiendo.

Gozu solo lo besó. Fue áspera y abrió la boca. Su boca fue invadida por una lengua y fue empujado hacia el colchón mientras manos ásperas separaban su kimono. Naruto se tensó bajo las atenciones, nervioso y confundido.

"Relajarse." Gozu susurró contra sus labios. "Voy a darte la experiencia que necesitas y curarte de tu virginidad al mismo tiempo".

Sonaba presumido, era todo lo que Naruto podía pensar mientras vacilantemente le devolvía el beso, evocando una salvaje pasión a cambio.

.-.

"¿Estás listo?" Sakura preguntó en serio, ojos suaves pero firmes mientras lo miraba.

"Sí." Dijo Naruto mientras se cepillaba el kimono.

Una capa de su cabello se había levantado y girado en un moño con alfileres decorativos que sobresalían para mantenerlo en su lugar. Tenía un ligero polvo azul sobre sus párpados y un rojo claro en sus labios. Él también estaba en su forma sexy-no-jutsu. No le preocupaba que nadie viera ninguna diferencia. La forma más suave de sus ojos fue convenientemente explicada por el maquillaje, mientras que su ropa había sido lo suficientemente floja durante toda su estancia para ocultar fácilmente los senos. Su kimono ahora incluso los escondió un poco.

Sakura asomó la cabeza por la puerta y soltó una carcajada a uno de los hombres, gritando una orden de que Naruto estaba listo. Cuando volvió a meter la cabeza, volvió a hablar en serio. Naruto creía seriamente que ella era bipolar. Ella le ofreció un brazo y él lo tomó con una sonrisa recatada. Llevaba el mismo cuello de tortuga negro, pero cambió los pantalones vaqueros por un par de pantalones negros. Su banda de cabeza negra todavía estaba encendida junto con el cuchillo en su cintura.

Naruto escuchó una melodía suave salir afuera y Sakura lo llevó a la puerta. El césped delantero había sido preparado para la boda. Las sillas estaban sentadas en hileras y una pequeña glorieta había sido instalada. Un hombre estaba parado allí para leer sus votos mientras Gato los miraba venir hacia adelante. Naruto vio a Gozu entre la multitud y pudo verlo sonriendo detrás de su máscara. Junto a él había otras tres figuras familiares; Zabuza, el ninja cazador y su hermano.

Sakura se puso rígida pero mantuvo la amplia sonrisa con colmillos en su rostro, mirando a cualquiera que mirara a Naruto por mucho tiempo. Ella se lo entregó a Gato quien sonrió a Naruto. Naruto solo dio una suave sonrisa nerviosa.

.-.

Naruto alisó nerviosamente su ropa mientras miraba la habitación en la que Gato lo estaba esperando.

"¿Has terminado tu matrimonio, pequeña araña?"

Naruto miró a Gozu. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de encontrar a Zabuza y el ninja cazador con el ninja.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?" le preguntó a Gozu.

"Está perdiendo en el póker con tu 'primo'".

Naruto sonrió levemente.

"¿Todavía vas a seguir el plan?" Preguntó Gozu.

"Sí." Naruto asintió.

Entonces él cuadró sus hombros. Zabuza se rió entre dientes y dio un paso adelante para darle una palmada en la espalda con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo tropezar un paso.

"Tienes agallas. ¿Sabes que Gato tiene más de cuarenta?"

Naruto asintió.

"El certificado que firmamos todavía lo permitía".

Él se rió entre dientes y se dirigió, el ninja cazador lo siguió rápidamente. Gozu dio un paso adelante y empujó su máscara a un lado para besar profundamente a Naruto. Cuando rompió el beso, se volvió y se alejó. Naruto revisó los letreros del Genjutsu en su cabeza. No era muy bueno en Genjutsu, pero podía manejar el que aprendieron todos los estudiantes de la academia. Sería suficiente contra un civil desentrenado; al menos esperaba que lo hiciera.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29 - Un plan y una caída

Sastre Narubi

Naruto se despertó con un suave dolor de cabeza que apenas estaba allí. Gruñó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Mirando a su alrededor, casi gritó de sorpresa al encontrar un Gato desnudo a su lado. El propio Naruto todavía estaba en su forma sexy, sin jutsu y con lencería al menos. Su Genjutsu fue la causa del dolor de cabeza cuando se esforzó con él. El estado de desvestirse se debió a que había tenido que dormir por esforzarse por el Genjutsu y no haber querido destrozar el kimono.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y jaló la primera capa del kimono para alisarlo justo cuando oyó a Gato moverse. Cuando se volvió, Gato estaba sentado contra la cabecera con una sonrisa perezosa en la cara. Afortunadamente, las sábanas cubrían todo.

"Buenos días Cariño." Ronroneó, luciendo satisfecho y satisfecho.

Naruto forzó un sonrojo en su rostro y tímidamente se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Quieres desayunar ahora?" preguntó. "Puedo llamar a un sirviente".

"Tengo que ver a mi primo fuera". Naruto dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa.

"Ah sí, regresará a Hi no kuni finalmente".

"Sí Gato-sama".

"Solo llámame Gato querido". Él sonrió. "Soy tu esposo después de todo".

.-.

"¿Recuerdas el plan?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

"Sí." Sakura asintió. "Le diré a Sensei que no puedes irte porque surgió otra comisión y nos arriesgaría si intentaras irte".

Ella vaciló, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Estás seguro de que no puedo contarle sobre el matrimonio?"

Naruto sonrió.

"Quiero estar allí para ver su cara". Dijo Naruto. "Dile que estaré bien".

"¿Incluso con el otro ninja?" Preguntó mirando a Gozu y al ninja cazador mirándolos.

"Sí, hemos hablado. No me harán daño". Él sonrió. "Ahora date prisa y vete".

Ella asintió y le besó la mejilla antes de entrar en el carruaje. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, el carruaje se fue.

"Narubi-sama". El ninja cazador sonrió, "Volvamos adentro. Me gustaría ver algunos de estos kimonos tuyos".

.-.

"¿Has visto a mi esposo?" Preguntó Naruto tímidamente mientras asomaba su cabeza hacia la habitación donde algunos matones estaban descansando.

Uno de los hombres miró con sorna.

"Hoy no, cariño, pero si estás buscando un viaje, me gustaría darte uno".

El resto se echó a reír y, manteniéndose fiel a su personaje, Naruto dejó que su rostro adquiriera un color rojo brillante antes de huir. Preguntó a algunas personas más si habían visto a su "marido". Discretamente, desde hace mucho tiempo había enviado un clon buscando al hombre. Después de hablar con un grupo final escuchó un crujido distante y un ruido sordo. Se apresuró hacia el ruido y llegó al final de una escalera.

Naruto abrió la boca e inhaló una bocanada de aire. Luego dejó escapar su grito más histérico, más fuerte. Y él no se detuvo. Él gritó, gritó y gritó.

Como era de esperar, debido a sus gritos, la gente vino corriendo, luchando por ver cuál era el problema. La mayoría se detuvieron sorprendidos al ver a Gato tirado al pie de un tramo de escaleras, inmóvil, con el cuello en un ángulo extraño y magullado. Naruto continuó gritando histéricamente, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras temblaba violentamente. Alguien tuvo el buen sentido de tratar de alejarlo para apartar la vista de la escena. Continuó dando gritos silenciados por sus pesados sollozos mientras luchaba contra la persona.

"¡Gato!" El grito.

El hermano de Gozu apareció y gruñó a algunas personas para que se movieran, inclinándose sobre el hombre de negocios.

"Muerto." Dijo bruscamente: "Cuello roto. El ángulo sugiere que tropezó en el tercer o cuarto escalón desde la parada y cayó hacia adelante por el resto".

Naruto continuó gritando.

"¡Alguien la encerró!" El hombre les silbó.

Uno de los matones decidió obedecer. Naruto sintió un fuerte golpe conectarse con la parte posterior de su cuello. Una persona normal se habría desmayado, pero con la regeneración de Kyuubi solo estaba aturdido. Sin embargo, se quedó fláccido, cortando sus gritos y colapsándose en los brazos de un matón. Concentró todos sus pensamientos en mantenerse fláccido y escuchando.

"¿Alguna jugada de aves involucrada?" Un guardia preguntó bruscamente.

"No parece ser ninguno". El hermano de Gozu regresó con un suspiro. "Y nuestro boleto de comida está muerto".

Un inquieto murmullo surgió.

"Siempre podríamos atacar el lugar". Un hombre sugirió.

El hermano de Gozu resopló.

"Gato probablemente encerró todos sus objetos de valor en una bóveda o en cuentas retros. Encontraremos muy poco aquí".

"¿Qué hay de su esposa entonces?" Uno preguntó, una sonrisa burlona con sus palabras.

"Espera a que se despierte y luego acéptala para que nos dé contraseñas y esas cosas". Otro elaborado.

"O podríamos esperar hasta que ella se despierte y nos pague". Otro dijo. "Parece ser del tipo que nos pagaría a pesar de que somos unos matones. Incluso podríamos obtener un aumento con unas pocas palabras educadas".

Hubo algún acuerdo general. Naruto sintió que estaba en camisa en un conjunto diferente de brazos. También fue sutilmente manoseado. Su ojo se crispó pero estaba contento de haber cambiado su sexy-no-jutsu antes.

.-.

"¡Narubi-sama, por favor sal fuera!" Llegó la voz suplicante del ayudante de Gato.

"¡No!" Naruto sollozó.

"Te perderás el funeral de Gato-sama".

"¡No puede estar muerto!" Gritó Naruto. "¡No puede! Nosotros ... nos acabamos de casar".

Él se detuvo con un sollozo. La puerta se abrió con un crujido y el hombre, vacilante, se adelantó para frotarle la espalda con torpeza mientras sollozaba entre sus manos.

"Vamos, querido". Dijo con dulzura. "Ha ido a un lugar mejor".

Él no parecía convencido y tampoco Naruto. Sabía que Gato seguramente estaba en el infierno. Se puso de pie de todos modos, olisqueando las lágrimas y asintiendo vacilante.

.-.

Naruto miró los papeles con una mirada falsa de preocupación. El abogado frente a él puso los ojos en blanco.

"No seas tan tímido, solo firme".

Naruto tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero mi esposo-"

"Está muerto. Fue legalmente declarado muerto. Firma los papeles".

Naruto sollozó y tembloroso se acercó al bolígrafo. Su firma era un poco más tambaleante de lo habitual, pero no parecía importar. El hombre tomó los papeles metiéndolos en su bolsa. Naruto estaba contento de que al igual que Gato, nunca se había dado cuenta de que Naruto había contratado a Naruto en lugar de a Narubi.

"Esa fue la última de ellas". Él declaró. "Ahora has heredado por completo todas las pertenencias y riquezas de Gato".

Naruto solo sollozó. El abogado suspiró y acarició suavemente su cabeza.

"No te preocupes cariño. Estoy seguro de que te amaba. Aunque no tenía voluntad, no dudo que hubiera querido que todo fuera para ti".

Naruto contuvo la risa y esperó a que el hombre se fuera antes de tomar rápidamente sus copias de los documentos legales y leerlos con una sonrisa.

.-.

"¿Ya está hecho?" Preguntó Gozu, deslizándose por la ventana.

"Sí." Naruto sonrió cortésmente. "Soy dueño de todos los negocios y riquezas de Gato. Los rumores de su éxito fueron muy ciertos. No debería tener que trabajar un día por el resto de mi vida".

Gozu resopló.

"Pero lo harás."

"Por supuesto, me encanta coser y quiero ser un ninja".

"¿Qué vas a hacer con las empresas?"

"Me quedaré con algunos para administrar, pero el resto lo venderé a todas las personas que Gato los engañó por un precio muy razonable".

Gozu asintió. Naruto barajó los últimos papeles y los colocó dentro de un pergamino sellador. Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no se había perdido nada, finalmente asintió.

"Todo lleno". El anunció. "¿Te has ocupado de los matones?"

"Sí, los más corruptos fueron pagados y enviados o asesinados. Los que querían quedarse se han quedado y acordaron trabajar para su negocio como guardias y trabajadores manuales".

"Bueno." Naruto asintió.

Los brazos de Gozu se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y lo jalaron hacia un cofre sólido.

"¿Todo listo para mañana?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un poco esta noche?" Sonrió salvajemente, mordisqueando la oreja de Naruto.

Naruto pisó el pie de Gozu. Gozu gritó.

"Necesito dormir bien por la noche, así que tendré que decirte que ofreces", dijo Naruto con calma y luego salió de la habitación.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30 - Terminando

Sastre Narubi

Naruto miró por el borde de la nave mientras navegaba silenciosamente hacia el puente. Todos los matones le estaban dando una gran oportunidad ya que un hombre había mencionado causalmente que estaba bastante ansioso por hacerse cargo de los negocios de Gato como si acusara a Naruto de planear todo (lo que tenía); Naruto rompió a llorar y sollozó sobre el hombre durante unos minutos. Ninguno de ellos quería lidiar con un adolescente llorando.

Cuando el barco atracó, Naruto se adentró en la niebla. Gozu, que estaba a su lado, ya estaba haciendo sellos a mano. Una ráfaga de viento se precipitó contra la pared de niebla y rápidamente la empujó. Naruto echó un vistazo al enorme puente sin niebla. Fue levemente dañado y los cuerpos inconscientes de los trabajadores se tiraron a un lado. Sakura se paró frente a Tazuna vestida igual que la última vez que la había visto. Sasuke yacía en el suelo cerca de charcos de agua, con agujas que sobresalían de cada parte de su cuerpo e inmóviles. Zabuza y Kakashi tenían hojas bloqueadas y el ninja Hunter estaba proporcionando apoyo de larga distancia para Zabuza.

Gin, el gato plateado, yacía inmóvil sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Una aguja también le había perforado el cuello y Naruto podía ver que había golpeado a Sasuke. También sabía que Gin no estaba muerta.

Naruto puso una cara nerviosa y dio un paso adelante vacilante.

"E-discúlpeme". Llamó tímidamente.

Nadie escuchó.

"¡Yo! ¡Todos para!" Gozu ladró.

Eso ganó la atención que necesitaban. Naruto forzó un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando le agradeció a Gozu antes de regresar. Tazuna estaba mirando conmocionado, pero tenía sentido de no decir nada. Sakura solo parpadeó mientras Kakashi en realidad se quedaba boquiabierto debajo de su máscara.

"Zabuza, Haku, he decidido no matar a Tazuna". Dijo Naruto tímidamente.

"¿Qué pasa con nuestro pago?" Zabuza preguntó bruscamente.

"Todavía te pagaré, por supuesto". Naruto dijo rápidamente.

Zabuza gruñó y rompió la cerradura de la espada que tenía con Kakashi, saltando de regreso a Haku.

"Um, ¿quién eres?" Kakashi preguntó en voz alta.

Tazuna lo miró aturdido, pero Naruto sabía que estaba actuando.

"Soy Gato Narubi". Dijo Naruto sonriendo tímidamente. "Soy la esposa de Gato".

Ahora Kakashi no estaba actuando mientras lo miraba boquiabierto, con los ojos casi cómicamente abiertos. La mandíbula de Tazuna se había reducido y él realmente había dejado caer la botella de sake en su mano.

"G-Gato", se atragantó Naruto, llevándose lágrimas a los ojos. "Murió hace dos días por una caída en las escaleras".

Se enjugó las lágrimas furiosamente y sofocó un sollozo.

"Yo-yo me hice cargo de su negocio y cancelé las órdenes por el asesinato de Tazuna. No quiero pelear con nadie".

Zabuza resopló y se acercó, antes de extender una mano. Naruto sacó un sobre de su bolsillo rápidamente y se inclinó ligeramente entregándolo a él.

"Gracias por todo tu trabajo."

Zabuza miró a Gozu y Meizu.

"Nos quedamos." Dijo Gozu. "Hemos sido contratados como guardias hasta que ella tenga todo bajo control".

Zabuza asintió y con una señal rápida él y Haku se habían ido.

"¿Y ... dijiste que no quieres violencia?" Tazuna tartamudeó, "¿Qué hay de los matones entonces?"

"Los contraté para que trabajen en el negocio del envío". Dijo Naruto tímidamente. "Y también pagué para ayudar con cualquier daño causado por mi último esposo".

Él ahogó un sollozo en la palabra marido. Tazuna solo lo miró.

.-.

"¿Fue de acuerdo al plan, entonces?" fue lo primero que dijo Sakura cuando Naruto terminó su historia.

Sasuke estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y hace tiempo que Kakashi había palmeado su rostro y no había movido su cabeza de sus manos. Gin solo se recostó en el regazo de Naruto ronroneando al familiar rubio mientras Naruto acariciaba distraídamente su pelaje.

"Sí."

"¿Estabas metido en esto?" Kakashi siseó peligrosamente.

Sakura retrocedió ante el tono de repente dándose cuenta de que sí, Kakashi era un Jonin, y que sí, que no era feliz.

"S-sí". Ella tartamudeó.

"Fue la única forma en que vimos salir de Gato ileso". Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Podrías haber corrido". Kakashi dijo humildemente.

Su tono era agudo y Naruto sabía que estaba enojado.

"Olvidas que había contratado a shinobi. Los hermanos Demon fueron rescatados y uno siempre estuvo presente".

"Pareces lo suficientemente amable con ellos ahora". Kakashi dijo bruscamente.

"Eso es solo porque a uno de ellos le gusto. Mucho". Naruto respondió.

Kakashi se congeló. Naruto presionó sus labios y no dijo nada.

"Le gustas." Dijo en un susurro mortal.

"Sí."

"Tú…."

Naruto escuchó el resto de la pregunta. '¿Te acostaste con él?'

"Sí." Naruto respondió.

"…¿Por qué?"

"Porque." Dijo Naruto tercamente. "Tampoco estaba en condiciones de decir que no. También necesitaba saber qué 'era' para el Genjutsu que tuve que ponerle a Gato cuando tuvimos que consumar nuestro matrimonio. Dos pájaros de un tiro".

Hubo un silencio mientras Kakashi parecía luchar entre gritarle y felicitarlo como debería según las reglas de los ninjas. Naruto había evitado una pelea que podría haber costado mucho y al mismo tiempo había ganado más conocimiento sobre algo que necesitaría más tarde.

"Tienes trece años". Kakashi finalmente susurró.

"Catorce en un mes". Dijo Naruto.

Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

"El puente debería estar terminado en los próximos días, hasta entonces nos quedaremos".

Sasuke apareció en profundo pensamiento mientras Sakura se inquietaba.

"Buen trabajo Na-Stitch, Scroll". Kakashi dijo brevemente que era amargo.

Sabía que habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero no estaba orgulloso de ellos, porque el "buen trabajo", como lo definían las reglas de shinobi, estaba dañado en comparación con otros trabajos. Kakashi estaba orgulloso de haber cumplido la misión, pero no estaba orgulloso de que su estilo de vida les hubiera enseñado lo que necesitaban saber para completar la misión.

.-.

Naruto respiró el aire suavemente y miró su dedo. Desde entonces, se había quitado la alianza y la había encerrado en un pergamino como recuerdo. Le gustaba el anillo, era un anillo hermoso, y tal vez volvería a usarlo alguna vez. Simplemente no le gustaba el hombre del que había venido. Gato había sido un hombre muy moralmente corrupto. Naruto ni siquiera había visto hasta que el hombre había muerto y había tenido acceso a todas sus cosas.

Había registros del hombre que vendía hombres y mujeres jóvenes a los traficantes de esclavos en el norte. Los aldeanos tomados como rehenes también han sido muy utilizados y abusados.

Naruto había liberado rápidamente a los "rehenes", había cortado el comercio de esclavos, había inyectado dinero en la economía y había detenido muchos de los negocios más desagradables relacionados con su envío. Luego terminó un par de negocios que no eran necesarios y fusionó algunos juntos. Luego vendió la mayoría de las cosas a la gente con un precio razonable, y dijeron que era prácticamente gratis. Una vez hecho esto, había terminado con un buen negocio de envío confiable en sus manos que entregaba cosas a Kiri y sus alrededores. El puente no dañaría ese negocio en absoluto. También se había quedado con una gran cuenta bancaria que rápidamente había convertido en la suya.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo y observó la falta. Balanceando sus pies sobre el borde del muelle dejó que sus dedos de los pies solo salieran de la superficie, enviando ondas.

'Al menos la misión ha terminado'. Pensó para sí mismo.

Escuchó un gruñido en el fondo de su mente y lo tomó como el acuerdo de Kyuubi.

"Será mejor que vaya a ver si Tsunami necesita ayuda dentro". Dijo en voz alta, de pie y entrando.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31 - Atrás Inicio

Sastre Narubi

"Bienvenido a casa." Sarutobi sonrió.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Veo que tienes un nuevo guardarropa, Haruno". Sarutobi sonrió a la pelirrosa.

"Me alegro de que todavía puedas ver al viejo hombre". Sakura soltó un bufido.

Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido con Sasuke, ante su respuesta.

"Y una nueva actitud". Sarutobi se rió entre dientes.

"Ayudó en la misión". Ella se encogió de hombros, "decidió que me gustaba".

"Todavía tengo mi creencia de que ella es bipolar o sufre de trastorno de personalidad múltiple". Naruto entró alegremente.

Sakura le envió una mirada que podría matar mientras Sarutobi solo se reía.

"¿Algún problema aparte de la calificación de la misión cambia?" Preguntó el Hokage mientras arrastraba una sábana hacia adelante.

Kakashi fue a decir algo y Sarutobi alzó una mano rápidamente.

"Sé casi todo lo que sucedió". Él dijo. "Un Momichi Zabuza, Haku y los hermanos Demon de Kiri se presentaron el otro día, pidiendo unirse a Konoha. Explicaron cómo los contrató Naruto, pagando más que a Gato. También dijeron que habían resuelto el problema. detalle, pero tengo la esencia ".

"¿Les permitiste que se unieran a Konoha como ninja?" Sakura se metió dentro, anulando la ceja levantada de Kakashi.

"Fueron interrogados y sus mentes buscaron sus razones para unirse. Se mostraron seguros y obtuvimos cuatro nuevos activos valiosos". El Hokage sonrió. "¿Ahora, cualquier otra cosa que debería saber Kakashi?"

"Bueno", dijo lentamente Kakashi, "Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que decirte, pero primero creo que Naruto tiene algunas noticias importantes que contarte".

Naruto se aclaró la garganta cuando los ojos del Hokage aterrizaron en él.

"Me casé."

El Hokage usó toda la sabiduría, los reflejos y las habilidades secretas adquiridas durante sus años como ninja y reaccionó al desmayarse.

Entonces, hubo silencio.

Sakura, con todas sus nuevas y descaradas formas, comenzó a aullar de risa. Sasuke solo lo miró. Kakashi se movió para ayudar al Hokage, quien se despertó con la risa de Sakura, de vuelta a su silla. El Hokage murmuró algo a lo largo de las líneas de, "Querido Kami, ¿por qué?"

Ahora, de vuelta en su escritorio, el Hokage dijo: "Naruto, y necesitarás tener una larga conversación después de explicar lo que pasó".

.-.

Naruto suspiró feliz mientras entraba en la calidez de su departamento. Fue exactamente cómo lo dejó. Se sintió bienvenido solo de verlo. La comodidad de tener un hogar al que volver era algo que dudaba que alguna vez daría por sentado.

Rápidamente se despojó de todos los rollos ocultos en su cuerpo y los colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina para hacer que se bañara el baño.

Naruto se detuvo muerto.

Frunció el ceño suavemente, torciendo los labios. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia atrás para echar un vistazo a su sala de estar otra vez. Parpadear no borró la imagen. Cerró los ojos por un breve minuto y suspiró antes de abrirlos y tomar la escena.

Haku le sonrió disculpándose desde donde estaba sentado en el sofá, sus manos dobladas prolijamente en su regazo y postura recta. Zabuza soltó un gruñido de saludo, con los pies levantados sobre la mesa de café y las manos tendidas en el respaldo del sofá mientras miraba la televisión. Gozu y Meizu levantaron una mano en una media onda mientras se sentaban perezosamente en el segundo sofá.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó exasperado.

"El Hokage nos dio habitaciones de apartamentos al otro lado del pasillo. Dijo que todo el edificio estaba casi vacío, con solo unos pocos inquilinos en el primer piso. Luego señaló que vivías justo enfrente de nosotros. Creo que cuando le dijimos que habías sido el de conseguir que nos unamos a Konoha, pensó que seríamos buenos vecinos ", dijo Haku fácilmente. "Los apartamentos estaban muy poco amueblados y el Hokage nos advirtió que no saliéramos hasta que todos supieran que nos uniéramos a Konoha. Entonces Zabuza se dio cuenta de que tendrías un televisor y comida. Realmente deberías cerrar mejor las puertas".

Naruto suspiró, frotándose la cara.

"Estoy demasiado cansado para lidiar con esto. Acabo de tener una conversación de una hora con el Hokage sobre casarme espontáneamente y sobre cómo ser responsable en la elección del cónyuge. Voy a darme una ducha. No arruines nada ".

.-.

"H-hola?" Se oyó un suave y vacilante grito.

Naruto asomó la cabeza desde donde estaba cocinando en la cocina. Se animó cuando reconoció la voz. Lanzando una mirada de advertencia a sus nuevos 'amigos', llamó para que entrara. Hyuuga Hinata entró lentamente, mirando boquiabierta a las cuatro personas que estaban sentadas en su sala de estar.

"H-Hola". Ella tartamudeó

"Buen momento Hinata, volví hace una hora". Naruto sonrió. "Por favor, ignoren a los gorrones y siéntense".

"No quiero ser una molestia". Ella tartamudeó, "Puedo volver más tarde".

"Cuántas veces debo decirte", suspiró, "No eres una molestia".

Ella se sonrojó intensamente y juntó sus dedos debido a sus palabras y porque los cuatro la miraban con curiosidad ahora.

"¿Acabas de parar para visitar?" Preguntó Naruto mientras volteaba algunas verduras fritas.

"En parte", se sonrojó, "quería ver cómo se fue tu misión y también vine con un pedido de un kimono por encargo".

"¿Oh?"

"Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es pronto". Ella se sonrojó. "Voy a cumplir catorce años. Mi padre lo está convirtiendo en una gran fiesta. Creo que también invita a posibles pretendientes".

"¿Sigue colgado de que te cases?" Naruto frunció el ceño.

"A él no le importa". Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Pero los ancianos del clan desean casarme con otra familia y darle el título de heredero a mi hermana".

"Ah, entonces ¿un kimono para ti?"

"Sí, y uno para Hanabi. Mi padre me dijo que organizara un día en el que Hanabi y yo pudiéramos venir para tomar medidas y mirar los materiales".

"Estoy libre este sábado. ¿O es demasiado pronto?"

"N-No! Eso es perfecto".

"Ah, bien. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para la cena?"

"No, realmente debería irme". Ella se sonrojó. "Estoy cenando con mi equipo".

"Ah, diviértete".

Ella asintió y se apresuró a salir por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente detrás de ella.

"¿Hyuuga?" Haku preguntó.

"Sí, esa era Hinata. Ella es la heredera de la rama principal en este momento".

"Parece débil". Zabuza resopló.

"Ella es fuerte sabio ninja". Dijo Naruto. "Tiene un gran control de chakras y un estilo taijutsu muy afinado, pero su confianza en sí misma se ha visto desbaratada por los años de los ancianos de su clan que la llamaban débil e inútil. La tratan como tierra y ella comenzó a creerlo. Cuando te enojas. sin embargo, ella es un espectáculo para la vista ".

Zabuza resopló de nuevo. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud del hombre y sirvió un poco de arroz y salteó para todos.

.-.

"¿Naruto?"

Naruto levantó la vista hacia la llamada y rápidamente notó de dónde había venido.

Saltó de su costura con una sonrisa y corrió a la sala de estar. Zabuza todavía estaba mirando televisión en el sofá mientras Haku estaba leyendo uno de los libros de Naruto. Gozu y Meizu estaban perezosamente teniendo una discusión susurrada en su sofá. Cuando dijeron que no tenían ni mantas ni colchones, solo sus futones llenos de pergaminos, Naruto los dejó dormir en su sofá. Uno se convirtió en una cama cuando se desplegó, que Zabuza reclamó, mientras que Naruto había sacado unos futones extra mientras metía los otros en la lavadora.

"¡Ven en junio!" Llamó mientras avanzaba.

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió para revelar a Jun en su kimono favorito, uno azul oscuro con volutas de humo y koi en él que Naruto le había hecho recientemente.

En un instante, el hombre tomó a los cuatro invitados y entrecerró los ojos, parándose más derecho. Los cuatro también se tensaron, mirando al hombre, probablemente sintiendo su poder de habilidad.

"¿Quienes son estos?" Jun preguntó con calma.

"Momichi Zabuza, Haku, Gozu y Meizu". Naruto rápidamente presentó. "Pasan la noche".

Los ojos de Jun se estrecharon aún más.

"Ah" Se burló antes de volverse hacia Naruto con una leve sonrisa, "Es bueno verte bien Naruto".

Naruto solo le sonrió, ignorando la atmósfera tensa.

"Esto es Jun". El introdujo. "Mi vecino ataca a su compañero de cuarto. Su departamento está conectado con el mío por la puerta por la que acaba de ingresar. Hemos sido amigos desde que era pequeño".

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza tratando de relajarse de nuevo. Naruto regresó a su proyecto de costura llamando a Jun para verlo. Tan pronto como le dio la espalda, sintió que la intención de matar aumentaba.

"¡Jun!" Ladró. "¡Nada de eso en mi casa ahora!"

Jun bajó su intención asesina y cambió su mirada de muerte a una mirada de frío desdén. Naruto tomó nota de que Gozu y Meizu estaban temblando, pálidos y enfermos, mientras que Zabuza y Haku solo sudaban ligeramente, temblaban ligeramente sus marcos. Naruto había olvidado la diferencia que existía entre ANBU y Chunin e incluso ANBU y Jonin. Suspiró al ver que esta gente no se llevaría bien. Arrastró a Jun a su sala de costura y comenzó a contarle sobre su viaje. Un poco después, los ocupantes de la sala de estar oyeron un fuerte "¡¿QUÉ ?!", vienen de la sala de costura.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32 Entrenamiento y reparación

Sastre Narubi

"He decidido hacerlo", dijo Kakashi, "en palabras de un amigo fallecido," pongan a prueba nuestro entrenamiento ".

"¿Así que vamos a trabajar más duro?" Sakura se burló.

Naruto pensó brevemente que lo mejor que le había sucedido a Sakura era su misión en Wave. ¿Quién sabía que solo tenía que permanecer en una mansión infestada de matones durante dos semanas con un nuevo equipo y la amenaza de descubrimiento y muerte en la cabeza si se descubrieran infiltrándose para mejorarse? Desde su regreso ella no había abandonado la actitud ni el atuendo. También se había vuelto loca de ser una fan-girl de Sasuke. Naruto contribuyó el último a su estancia con los matones.

Comparado con los rudos y duros matones que jugaban, bebían, luchaban y hablaban de sangrientas batallas, Sasuke ya no era oscuro y misterioso. Ahora él era solo un niño rico y estoico que era más elegante en la lucha. Esa y la nueva actitud de Sakura se aseguraron de que no continuara yendo tras un imbécil, que la ignoró o la menospreció.

Otra cosa que resultó de Wave fue su evaluación mental con terapeutas. Fue requerido después de la primera misión de alto rango de un ninja, y si estaban realizando activamente misiones de alto rango, tales evaluaciones eran requeridas mensualmente. Loco estaba bien, psicóticamente loco incluso estaba bien mientras no hubiera posibilidad de traición o daño a Konoha o las misiones.

A Sasuke lo habían obligado a hablar con un terapeuta dos veces por semana hasta que algunas de sus tendencias (principalmente la venganza, la obsesión, etc.) se silenciaron o se restringieron. Naruto había sido aclarado como absolutamente cuerdo, si no un poco maníaco sobre costura / moda. Sin embargo, Sakura había echado a su terapeuta por un rizo. Habían llamado a las grandes armas. Yamanaka Inoichi había hecho su evaluación psíquica él mismo. La teoría de Naruto sobre el Desorden de la Personalidad Múltiple no había estado muy lejos de la verdad.

Al equipo siete se le permitió sentarse en el informe que Inoichi le había dado al Hokage. Sakura tenía una personalidad dividida que era más o menos exactamente cómo actuaba ahora. Fue el que entrenaba a Sakura sobre cómo actuar bruscamente y con rudeza. Inoichi había hipotetizado que Sakura tenía a la edad de ocho años, bloqueó una parte de su personalidad en un intento de hacer amigos debido a burlas despiadadas. También fueron sus tendencias 'Sasuke Fan-girl' que surgieron, un intento de encajar.

Pero Inoichi también había dicho que eso no era estrictamente cierto, ya que esto era más que una personalidad dividida. Él formuló la hipótesis de que Sakura estaba mostrando signos de una nueva línea de sangre en ciernes o una que había permanecido latente a través de su familia durante generaciones. Dijo que la segunda personalidad era más que solo una personalidad. Si solo hubiera sido una personalidad, entonces cuando él hubiera entrado en su mente discretamente, no la habría encontrado.

Al decir eso, se refería a la división que se hacía llamar Inner Sakura. Ella tenía el control total sobre el paisaje mental de Sakura e incluso podía expulsar a Inoichi. Ninguna personalidad dividida podría hacer eso. Inoichi además hipotetizó que 'Sakura Interior' se aseguraría de que Sakura tuviera el control total de muchas funciones mentales (es decir, su memoria perfecta).

'Sakura interior' también actuó como una segunda persona, no siempre estando de acuerdo con Sakura. Sería como tener un asesor personal siempre con usted listo para dar consejos y ayudarlo en grandes decisiones sobre la marcha sin explicaciones de longitud. Sakura interior también era voluntad de Sakura. Su voluntad de sobrevivir, su voluntad de ganar fuerza, su voluntad de ganar. Ella era determinación en forma cruda. Inoichi dijo que Sakura se convertiría en una persona temible y brillante si permitía que Inner Sakura la ayudara. También dijo que dudaba de que un genjutsu pudiera capturar completamente el pinkette. Porque para la voz en su cabeza las ilusiones eran solo eso, no la afectaban y podía decirle a Sakura qué le pasaba. Eso junto con el amor por la sangre y la batalla de Sakura Interior, su personalidad guerrera, Sakura sería una persona con la que contar si pudiera controlar esto.

La pelirrosa admitió que siempre había tratado de ignorar a Inner Sakura, estaba un poco asustada de lo guerrera que era, y también estaba asustada porque era una maldita voz en su cabeza.

Así que ahora tenían un vengador yendo a la terapia, un pinkette tratando de dominar una nueva línea fronteriza, y Naruto.

De regreso a Kakashi.

"No vamos a trabajar más duro". Kakashi sonrió.

No era una de sus sonrisas habituales. Esta era una sonrisa abierta que mostraba incluso debajo de su máscara. Su mirada adquirió un brillo maníaco y los tres notaron que el libro no estaba a la vista.

"Te voy a trabajar hasta los huesos". Dijo en un ronroneo bajo. "Voy a entrenarte tanto que te vuelvas más fuerte o mueras. No me importa de qué se trata".

Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espinas mientras miraban a su sonriente maestra.

.-.

Naruto gimió cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Acababa de sentarse hace media hora para empezar a coser. Suspirando, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirlo se encontró frente a Zabuza.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Él gruñó.

Zabuza alzó una ceja al gennin normalmente relajado.

"Queremos ir de compras". Él dijo. "Pero no tenemos idea de dónde está nada".

"Jiji finalmente se enteró de que te habías unido?" Preguntó.

"Hokage-sama le dijo a sus guardias de ANBU que corrieran la voz". Haku gorjeó detrás de Zabuza. "Luego nos dijo que demorarían tres días para que los rumores circularan entre los rangos ninja y en las filas civiles. De hecho, dijo que al final de la segunda hora todo el ninja lo sabría, pero la mayoría de los civiles tardaría más en aprender "

Haku sonaba terriblemente entretenido.

"Dijo que los chismosos difundirían la palabra mucho más rápido de lo que jamás podría haber esperado".

"En Mist, el Mizukage habría matado a cualquiera que hablara mal". Zabuza ordenó.

"Pero estamos en Konoha". Haku señaló. "Y los chismes son una buena forma de comunicarnos rápidamente".

Naruto suspiró e hizo una rápida señal. Dos Kage Bunshin aparecieron en existencia.

"Uno de ustedes comienza con el kimono, por favor, mientras que las otras cabezas le dicen a Kakashi que no puedo hacer la reunión".

Kakashi había comenzado a aparecer a tiempo para las reuniones últimamente. La primera vez que Sakura y Sasuke trataron de derribarlo y Naruto se dirigió a buscar a ANBU para que lo ayudara con el imitador. Dos horas, un Hokage completamente entretenido, un Ibiki burlón y un Kakashi molesto más tarde, finalmente estaban comenzando su reunión

"Vamonos." Dijo Naruto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

.-.

"¡Puntada!"

Naruto se giró levemente en la llamada, las cuatro personas detrás de él me hicieron la sierra.

Sakura corría hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, ella había agarrado a Naruto por los hombros, lo había mojado y lo había besado. Entonces ella lo dejó ir. Cayó al suelo en estado de shock. Ella soltó una risita feliz.

"Gracias a ti conseguimos el día libre de entrenamiento. Estaba tan feliz de poder haberte besado y luego dije qué diablos, lo haré". Ella soltó una risita infantil.

"¿Día libre?" Preguntó Naruto pararse de nuevo, borrando el incidente.

"Kakashi dijo que ya que no estarías allí nos daría el día libre porque nos quería a todos allí para nuestra próxima sesión de entrenamiento". Ella se sacudió.

Entonces su personalidad tomó un ochenta.

"En otra nota," gruñó, crujiendo sus nudillos, "Kakashi nos dijo que tenemos una hora extra de entrenamiento mañana. Ya he solicitado entrenar contigo".

Su sonrisa era de tiburón y amplia. Luego ella se estaba alejando, gritándole a un hombre por chocar con ella.

"¿Ella está todo ... allí?" Meizu se aventuró.

"Ella fue diagnosticada con MPD". Naruto dijo sin hacer nada.

Zabuza resopló mientras miraba a la chica extrañamente.

"¿Qué pasa con los nombres?" Preguntó Gozu.

"¿Hmm?" Naruto tarareó.

"Tu equipo te llama Stitch, te presentaste como Narubi, y todos aquí te llaman Naruto". Gozu dijo fácilmente. "Y el niño / niña de cabello rosado es llamado por Scroll, Satoshi o Sakura. Aún no puedo decir si es mujer o varón".

"Stitch y Scroll son los nombres de nuestro equipo, los nombres que usamos en la misión sunless estamos usando otro alias". Naruto explicó. "Narubi y Satoshi son nuestro segundo alias. Naruto y Sakura son nuestros verdaderos nombres. Y Scroll es femenina igual que yo soy un hombre".

"¡Qué!" Zabuza soltó. "Sé que tienes tetas. Las sentí cuando te desmayaste después de la muerte de Gato".

"¿Tú fuiste quien me manoseó?" Naruto siseó, girando para enfrentar al hombre.

"Quería ver si eras mujer". Zabuza se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, soy hombre". Él siseó. "Tengo un jutsu sólido de transformación para hacerme mujer".

Zabuza lanzó un silbido de agradecimiento.

"Entonces tienes Uchiha y Hatake que son hombres". Haku dijo frunciendo el ceño, "Y entonces tú mismo eres un hombre, pero actúa como una mujer mientras tu única compañera de equipo actúa como hombre".

"Correcto."

"Y pensé que era raro". El chico afeminado suspiró.

.-.

"¿Es mi lugar la sala de reuniones o algo así?" Preguntó Naruto distraídamente mientras empujaba a través del grupo de personas en el pasillo.

"Vinimos a buscar comida". Zabuza dijo movimiento entre él y Gozu. "Porque ninguno de nosotros puede cocinar y la estufa ahora necesita reparación".

"¿Dónde están Haku y Meizu?"

Los dos compartieron una mirada y luego se encogieron de hombros.

"¿Y ustedes chicos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Tengo algunas ropas que necesitan algo de mendin". Sakura dijo bruscamente arrastrando su bota en el piso.

"Y tengo una máscara que necesita reparación". Dijo Kakashi lanzando una mirada ceñuda a Sakura mostrando de quién era la culpa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin hacer nada.

"¿Y tú, Hinata?" Preguntó Naruto con una ceja levantada.

El Hyuuga se sonrojó y tartamudeó algo que no entendió. Se encogió de hombros y fue a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó una conmoción dentro.

"¡Jun!" Dio un grito de sorpresa.

Todos se detuvieron un momento para escuchar.

"¡Ah! D-no lo hagas".

Un suave gemido lo acompañó sonando por la bofetada de la madera.

"¡Jun!" Vino otro gemido.

Las caras de Sasuke y Sakura se iluminaron de rojo. Naruto palmeó su rostro y dio una breve oración antes de abrir la puerta. Lo que encontró a la vista no fue la escena sucia que la mayoría había imaginado, sino otra más.

Iruka estaba en los brazos de su piso sosteniéndolo desde donde obviamente se había levantado del suelo. Su cabello estaba suelto por una vez y flotó alrededor de su rostro de una manera salvaje. Llevaba puesto el Kimono que Naruto había hecho en su talla. Era una hermosa mezcla de marrones de tierra, oro y borgoña. Todos los colores de otoño. Se había medio deslizado de sus hombros mostrando una piel bronceada. El obi también estaba ligeramente suelto e Iruka los estaba mirando con cara ruborizada.

Un montón de cosas sucedieron casi de inmediato;

Dos flashes de cámara se apagaron al mismo tiempo. El primero era de Jun quien había tomado una foto de Iruka. El segundo fue de Hinata quien bajó su cámara con un sonrojo. Naruto ociosamente notó que era por eso que tenía una cámara alrededor de su cuello.

Al mismo tiempo, Zabuza se atragantó y se alejó, agarrándose la nariz, sangre goteando. Sakura soltó un chillido vertiginoso y Sasuke se puso rojo como tomate.

Kakashi se quedó boquiabierto como un pez en la tierra y Gozu tosió torpemente mientras lo miraba bien.

Entonces Iruka se dio cuenta de la imagen que hizo y se volvió loco. Jun recibió una aguda conferencia sobre dejarle hacer su propio kimono y no hacerle cosquillas si ayudaba a hacer su obi.

"¿Hay alguna razón para que tomes fotos de Iruka en poses provocativas con su kimono sesgado?" Preguntó Naruto. "¿En mi parte del apartamento nada menos?"

"Sin razón." Jun dijo apresuradamente.

"¿Debería alguien controlar a Zabuza?" Sakura habló. "Parecía que estaba sangrando".

"¿Sangría?" Iruka preguntó preocupado. "¿Estaba herido?"

"No estoy seguro." Sakura mintió. "¿Por qué no vas a ver a Iruka-sensei? Su habitación está al otro lado del pasillo".

"Solo me aseguraré de que esté bien". Iruka dijo preocupado mientras se dirigía, enderezando su kimono.

"Eso fue cruel". Kakashi dijo sin hacer nada.

"Sí, pero ahora mi sueño de hacer un emparejamiento yaoi se hizo realidad".

Por un largo momento hubo silencio.

"Tienes una mente enferma y enferma". Sasuke finalmente refunfuñó lanzando una camisa que obviamente necesitaba reparar a Naruto antes de salir corriendo de allí.

"¿Por qué todas las reparaciones?" Preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba las cosas de Sakura y Kakashi.

"Esos dos", comenzó Kakashi con una sonrisa espeluznante que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera, "Decidieron que querían ver lo que estaba debajo de mi máscara. De alguna manera me pelearon con ellos. Les rasgué la ropa pero Sakura recibió una pequeña porción mi máscara.

"Buen trabajo, Sakura". Naruto lo elogió.

"Fue solo porque cuando apunté mi golpe fallé y casi golpeé su libro. Intentó protegerlo y mi kunai le cortó la mejilla". Sakura dijo bruscamente.

Naruto solo se rió entre dientes y puso a reparar todo antes de ir a cenar.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33 Revista

Sastre Narubi

Naruto le entregó las monedas al vendedor de libros silenciosos y recogió la revista de moda que había comprado. Ni siquiera se volvió antes de ver algo.

"¿Que es eso?" Él preguntó con calma.

"Una nueva revista". El adolescente detrás del mostrador dijo sarcásticamente.

"Deseo comprarlo".

Pronto estaba en su pila y había abandonado la tienda para apresurarse a casa. En lugar de quedarse en la calle, saltó a los techos y se fue. Los techos eran dominio del ninja, así que nadie se interpuso en su camino y nadie pensó que fuera extraño.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta y se deslizó en la ventana de su taller. Pasó junto a Zabuza y Gozu en su sofá y golpeó la puerta hacia su área de almacenamiento y muerte. Sin molestarse en golpear, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jun. El hombre estaba sentado en un escritorio leyendo un pergamino.

"¿Sí Naruto? ¿Alguna razón por la que te metiste?" Preguntó Jun insistentemente.

"¿Que es esto?" Preguntó Naruto en un susurro mortal.

Jun se giró y se iluminó cuando vio la revista en la mano de Naruto. En el frente había una foto de Naruto, alfileres en la boca, mano cosiendo un diseño en un kimono, su pelo largo en una trenza y usando su propio kimono, la luz del atardecer proyectaba un cálido brillo sobre él. El título estaba en grandes letras de oro 'Narubi'.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Jun sonrió.

"No es mi cumpleaños."

"Se suponía que se publicaría en tu cumpleaños, pero lo superaron antes". Jun dijo moviendo una mano con desdén.

"¿Quien hizo esto?" Preguntó Naruto con calma.

"Hinata y yo" Jun sonrió. "Le robamos un montón de fotos de tu álbum grande e hicimos copias, y también tomamos fotos más nuevas. Iruka nos ayudó con muchos de los diseños de los hombres. Hinata hizo más de los adolescentes, su hermana Hanabi hizo los más pequeños e incluso consiguió que la hija y el hijo de tres años de un amigo tuvieran una pose.

"Hay más que solo esos ahí". Dijo Naruto con calma.

"Estuve en muchos". Jun se encogió de hombros. "El henge sólido es un verdadero ninjutsu, pero también es una técnica de rango A casi rangos altos. Me había sorprendido cuando lo habías hecho antes de saber que no era lo mismo y tenía más que ver con el Kyuubi. Pero la técnica existe. Lo usé ".

"¡Quise decir que hay más que solo imágenes aquí!" Naruto siseó.

"Por supuesto." Jun se encogió de hombros al susurrar. "Hinata escribió unos pocos artículos, una buena escritora, esa niña, e Iruka escribió algunos sobre ti. También envié a muchos de tus clientes de mayor categoría y les di la esencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Escribieron reseñas y pequeños detalles sobre ti. y tus habilidades ".

"¿Para qué sirve?" Preguntó Naruto con fuerza.

"Esto", sonrió Jun, "va a ampliar tus horizontes. Ya es un gran éxito y solo ha salido durante los últimos tres días en Konoha".

Naruto se congeló.

"¿En Konoha?" Él respiró.

La sonrisa de Jun hizo sonreír a Cheshire.

"Tuve algunos favores a los que llamé en algunos países. Su revista ahora está publicada en ocho países, y lo ha sido por más de tres semanas".

Naruto miró en estado de shock.

"Creo que tu trabajo ahora es bastante conocido".

.-.

Sarutobi suspiró y se frotó la sien.

"Estoy tentado de enviar a Jun a Ibiki por el dolor de cabeza que me causó". El hombre dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Iré a buscar mi cable". Naruto asintió.

"Nos ocuparemos de él más tarde". Sarutobi dijo antes de que Naruto pudiera irse. "Por ahora tengo algo para ti".

Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia una caja que estaba en la esquina de su habitación.

"¿Qué es?" Naruto parpadeó.

"Cartas. Para ti".

"¿Para mi?" Naruto parpadeó.

"Esa revista que hizo despegó en el mundo de la moda, y ya sabes lo grande que es ese mundo". Sarutobi exhaló un suspiro. "Bueno, es muy popular, como lo son tus obras. Los pocos mercaderes que tenían tus cosas en sus caravanas han enviado cartas por adelantado pidiendo más porque tan pronto como salió la revista y se dio cuenta de quién había hecho esas prendas, se habían ido. Casi a la noche te has convertido en una celebridad de la moda. Esa caja tiene letras para ti ".

Naruto palideció.

"¿Incluso en Konoha?"

"Sí."

"B-¡pero yo soy el demonio!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Soy el que todos odian!"

Sarutobi cerró los ojos, dolido por las palabras que Naruto había crecido con los aldeanos.

"Naruto, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que eres tú. El título es Narubi y en cada artículo te nombran Narubi. Tu apellido es raramente mencionado. Y a la mayoría de las mujeres no les importará quién seas si puedes darles vestidos que harían ellos la envidia de todas las mujeres ".

"Creo que necesito entender esto". Naruto dijo débilmente.

Tres segundos después apareció un gran grupo de kage bunshin.

"Cinco de ustedes llevan la caja de regreso a nuestro lugar y leen las cartas, tres de ustedes cazan a Jun y lo arrastran hacia atrás para el Hokage, y uno de ustedes bromea con Iruka y luego con Hinata por favor. Hazlo gracioso pero no cruel. "

"Sí señor."

"Tengo que ir a entrenar". El verdadero Naruto dijo. "Con suerte, Kakashi nos pondrá tan agotados que no pensaré en esto".

Sarutobi solo se rió entre dientes.

.-.

Naruto gimió en el sofá en el que estaba acostado. De repente, sus piernas se levantaron para que Gozu pudiera sentarse y las dejó caer sobre el hombre que no quería sentarse.

"Esta es una buena revista". Haku expresó.

Naruto ya sabía que estaba leyendo su revista.

"Sabía que tenías que ser bueno para que Gato te contratara, pero esto va más allá de lo que pensaba. Eres un prodigio en costura y moda".

Naruto gruñó medio acuerdo, mitad negación.

"¿Dónde está Takashi?" Meizu preguntó.

Naruto hizo una pausa.

"Mis clones lo entregaron a Morino Ibiki hace tres horas".

Gozu y Zabuza resoplaron.

"¿Dónde está ese hombre, Umino?" Preguntó Zabuza, tratando de simular la indiferencia.

Naruto levantó la cabeza.

"¿No te has avergonzado lo suficiente?"

Zabuza se sonrojó. El otro día cuando Sakura había enviado a Iruka detrás de él no lo había esperado y se desmayó con una hemorragia nasal. Iruka había sido muy despistado afortunadamente y llevó al hombre al hospital. Ahora era en toda la ciudad donde Momichi Zabuza se imaginaba a Umino Iruka. Iruka todavía no tenía ni idea.

"Él trabaja en la academia". Naruto respondió en el silencio.

Maullar.

"Hola Gin. Te has ido mucho". Dijo Naruto en el sofá cuando el gato plateado saltó sobre su espalda y se acurrucó.

Maullar.

"Entrenar entonces, eh".

Maullar.

"Ese gato es malvado". Murmuró Gozu.

Hissssss.

"Déjalo en paz, Gin". Naruto bostezó.

"Zabuza se ha ido". Haku anunció.

"Salir para perseguir a la cola de profesor de academia". Meizu rió disimuladamente.

"Por cierto, hay algo de sopa en la estufa". Naruto murmuró.

Meizu se había ido en un instante.

"Glotón." Haku resopló.

Los cuatro habían estado comiendo en su casa todos los días. A Naruto no le importó porque le gustaba cocinar y le compraron alimentos si cocinaba para ellos. Eso le ahorró dinero y el viaje al dominio del tendero.

Naruto sintió una mano seguir patrones en sus piernas.

"La gente te llamará Gozo pedófilo". Fue el comentario frívolo de Haku.

Por el tono que Naruto podía decir, el adolescente ni siquiera había mirado hacia arriba. Gin siseó al hombre de nuevo. Naruto podía sentir a Gozu encogerse de hombros. Naruto simplemente se relajó en la mano sabiendo que Gozu no haría nada más esta noche.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34 Entrenamiento

Sastre Narubi

"¿Por qué está Jiji aquí?" Preguntó Naruto.

El Hokage le sonrió suavemente desde donde estaba sentado en el tronco al lado de Kakashi. Junto a ellos se sentaron Sakura y Sasuke junto con Jun e Iruka.

"Pensamos que deberíamos tener gente con la que te sientas seguro aquí". Kakashi dijo. "Y alguien que podría derrotarte si subes a la cima".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Naruto parpadeó.

"Les dijimos a Naruto". Iruka dijo en voz baja.

Durante un largo momento hubo silencio cuando Naruto reflexionó sobre esta declaración. Luego se puso rígido, sus ojos se fijaron en Sakura y Sasuke. Sakura no mostró diferencia, pero la mirada de Sasuke era mucho más cautelosa, casi ... respetuosa y celosa.

"Ese era mi secreto para contar". Susurró Naruto, la furia empapando las palabras.

Iruka se estremeció pero Kakashi y Sarutobi se encontraron con sus ojos severamente.

"Sakura ya lo sabía". Kakashi dijo. "Y Sasuke estaba cerca de descifrarlo. Queríamos arreglarlos antes de que tuvieran alguna noción".

Sakura se encogió de hombros bajo su mirada.

"Algo obvio. Y vi tu sello una vez. No tardé mucho en descubrirlo".

Sasuke no dio respuesta.

"¿Para qué estamos aquí entonces?" Susurró Naruto, la furia aún en su mirada.

"Necesito saber", dijo Kakashi parado, "Cuánto poder de Kyuubi puedes aprovechar. En promedio, ya eres de las habilidades de Chunin. Pero sé con el poder de Kyuubi que serás más alto. Necesito saberlo".

Naruto cerró los ojos.

Abriéndolos de nuevo estaba frente a una gran jaula. Kyuubi estaba holgazaneando aburrido, con ojos desinteresados. Por un largo momento, compartieron silencio. Naruto sabía que Kyuubi podía ver a través de sus ojos y escuchar lo que oía.

"¿Quieres ir con ellos kit?"

"…Sí."

"Bien. Pero no te detendré si vas demasiado lejos".

Y luego estaba abriendo sus ojos al mundo real y su visión se volvió roja. Miró sus manos para encontrarlas con garras. Lentamente, se quitó el kimono que fluía como una camisa y se puso los pantalones en los tobillos, y se quitó las sandalias. Dudaba que su ropa resistiera el chakra de Kyuubi. Alzó la vista para ver a los demás tensarse. Solo tenía una astilla del chakra de Kyuubi y podía sentir la propia malicia que desprendía.

"¿Estás listo Sensei?" Preguntó Naruto.

Su voz era áspera, irritante y extraña a sus propios sentidos. Kakashi se estremeció una vez y luego tomó una postura.

"Estoy listo."

Naruto dio una sonrisa sedienta de sangre sintiendo una horrible mezcla de deseo de matar, sed de sangre y furia en él. Él hizo crujir sus nudillos y flexionó sus dedos garra. Y luego estaba arremetiendo contra el hombre.

.-.

Kakashi se estremeció en el suelo mientras respiraba en grandes bocanadas de aire y trataba de detener su temblor. El Sandaime se arrodilló a su lado curando la peor de sus heridas. Naruto se sentó, su espalda contra el árbol, silbando levemente por las quemaduras en su piel. El chakra de Kyuubi era poderoso, potente y consumidor. Le dio la fuerza de un Jonin con solo la formación de dos colas. Pero era una espada de doble filo. Todo el cuerpo de Naruto sufría y tenía quemaduras por donde el chakra se había vuelto demasiado para su cuerpo.

Escuchó a Kakashi gimotear y darse la vuelta, formando una bola. Él hizo una mueca de simpatía. Él ya sabía que el hombre sentiría el fuego de llamas invisibles sobre su piel donde el chakra de Kyuubi se había tocado durante días. Y el odio. Oh el odio y la malicia. Se quemó de otra manera. Naruto se sintió sucio.

Una mano alisó su cabello y descubrió que Iruka estaba agachado junto a él mirándolo.

"Dos colas y puedes vencer a un elite Jonin, ex ANBU". Sarutobi expresó. "Y eso fue con la fuerza bruta. ¿Cómo estaba tu mente?"

"Con dos colas, todo en lo que podía pensar era golpeándolo, matándolo en realidad". Susurró Naruto. "No pude formular un plan por más tiempo, luego aparecí detrás y ataqué".

"Una cola te da el poder de un Jonin bajo". Sarutobi agregó. "¿Cómo estabas tu mente entonces?"

"Mejor. Podría pensar un poco mejor, pero aún existía la abrumadora necesidad de derrotarlos con la fuerza bruta". Dijo Naruto. "Cuando estaba envuelto en el poder con las colas ahora podía pensar mucho más claramente, aunque era mucho más agresivo que de costumbre. Probablemente podría actuar normalmente con solo la capa, pero sería mucho más brutal".

"¿Cuántas colas puedes subir?" Sarutobi preguntó.

Naruto hizo una pausa y escuchó los susurros de Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi piensa que puedo levantarme y seguir reconociendo a mis aliados. Dijo que sería más fácil con la práctica en realidad".

"¿Su chakra no te hará daño?" Sarutobi frunció el ceño. "Puedo ver que también estás quemado".

"Hará un gran daño las primeras veces". Naruto dijo en voz baja, "Pero una vez que entienda lo que duele y cómo se daña, podrá sanar eso mientras sana todas las heridas que tengo. Voy a crecer lentamente la inmunidad en lugar de envenenarme lentamente. Pero eso es solo No voy más allá de la tercera cola. Él duda que pueda ni siquiera medio dominar cualquier cosa más allá de la tercera cola. Le creeré ".

Sarutobi suspiró desde donde terminó de curar a Kakashi. El hombre todavía se crispaba y se estremecía, pero se veía mejor.

"Practicarás entonces". Sarutobi dijo. "Y asistiré a todas estas prácticas. No puedes intentar usar su chakra sin Kakashi y yo o un ANBU".

Kakashi se sentó, temblores aún visibles pero se veía mucho mejor.

"T-training mañana a las nueve. Hasta entonces descansa". Él se atragantó.

"Los entrenaré mañana para ustedes". Iruka lo interrumpió. "Necesitas descansar."

Kakashi fue a protestar, pero Sarutobi lo detuvo.

"Estás agotado". Él dijo. "Y sé que la sensación del chakra de Kyuubi te mantendrá despierto esta noche. Descansa mañana. Iruka tiene el día libre de todos modos y puede entrenarlos por un día".

"Bien. T-gracias". Kakashi tembló.

Naruto se levantó y se acercó a su sensei. Lentamente extendió la mano pero retrocedió bruscamente cuando su maestro se estremeció. Se mordió el labio y luego retrocedió.

"Me voy a casa." Él dijo.

"No lo dice en serio, Naruto". Sarutobi susurró suavemente cuando pasó. "Solo recuerda la noche en que Kyuubi atacó con demasiada claridad. Y luego verte con ese chakra lo está asustando. Se acostumbrará. Acaba de ser condicionado a temer a ese chakra".

"Lo siento." Naruto dijo claramente. "No necesitamos hacer este entrenamiento".

"W-lo hacemos". Kakashi dijo en cambio. "Y no tienes nada por lo que lamentar".

"Es demasiado cruel hacerte hacer esto". Naruto negó con la cabeza. "¿Perdiste todo para Kyuubi y ahora tienes que soportar su presencia nuevamente para entrenarme? Eso es demasiado cruel".

"Continuaremos con esta práctica". Kakashi dijo fuertemente.

Naruto solo sacudió su cabeza pero no discutió el punto por más tiempo.

.-.

"Como Kakashi no me dejó otras instrucciones para entrenarte," Iruka suspiró pensativamente, "Trabajaremos en sigilo".

"¿Sigilo?" Sakura preguntó.

"Sí. Es algo en lo que me especializo. Siempre he tenido la opción de convertirme en un Jonin como cualquier otro Chunin". Iruka dijo en voz baja: "El propio Hokage me ha dicho muchas veces que podría hacer que Jonin esté solo y sigilosamente. Pero nunca he deseado abandonar la academia para el campo".

Iruka los miró.

"Ahora, para este ejercicio, haremos una misión falsa".

Sacó un rollo de sellado y en una nube de humo reveló las herramientas que usarían.

"Tu misión es ingresar a la oficina de Morino Ibiki y usar esto". Iruka sonrió sonriendo sosteniendo el objeto.

.-.

Naruto se deslizó por la calle ocupada mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba vestido con un par de pantalones negros pegados al tobillo y su camisa de kimono que era de un color morado oscuro. Debajo de eso, él tenía una rejilla. Su cabello había sido trenzado y luego enrollado en un moño, sostenido por un senbon disfrazado de alfileres. Desconocido para la mayoría de las personas, escondido en su trenza había un largo carrete de alambre ninja y algunas bombas de humo y flash.

Al encontrar el edificio que quería, pasó junto a él y caminó hacia un callejón. Siguiendo el retorcido callejón hacia el edificio, sonrió satisfecho al encontrar lo que quería. Un respiradero

Desde la parte superior de su kimono sacó una máscara de aspecto intrincado que le quedaba en la mitad inferior de la cara. Se lo había delatado a Meizu y sabía que bloquearía la mayoría de los venenos y humos dañinos. Observó la cámara que habría sido invisible para la mayoría de las personas y vio como se convertía en un arco. Tan pronto como se alejó, se lanzó hacia delante y se deslizó por el respiradero.

En una aldea ninja, uno pensaría que sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer que una ventilación demasiado pequeña para que una persona se deslice dentro. Y lo hicieron. Pero este lugar no. No necesitaba tampoco. Las rejillas de ventilación aquí contenían humos envenenados que nunca notarías hasta que estuvieses jadeando por aire y temblando por el dolor.

Naruto se deslizó silenciosamente por los respiraderos sabiendo a dónde tenía que ir. Lo hizo en tiempo record y miró hacia abajo. Ninguno. Silenciosamente se deslizó a la oficina. Mientras miraba a su alrededor a la oficina organizada de Spartan sonrió.

Sacó una lata de aerosol de su kimono y se puso a trabajar.

.-.

Naruto quería reírse, pero sabía que tenía que permanecer en silencio. Siempre había sido un bromista de corazón. El bromista se había suavizado con sus conocimientos de costura. Las actividades tranquilizadoras lo habían convertido en un individuo más meloso, pero todavía disfrutaba de una buena broma de vez en cuando.

La puerta de la oficina debajo de él se abrió y Morino Ibiki entró. El hombre hizo una pausa y gruñó.

"Alguien me golpeó. Apuesto que era Naruto".

Naruto parpadeó ante la reacción. Entonces Ibiki desapareció en una nube de humo que reveló a Sakura. Sacudió su propia lata de aerosol y se puso a trabajar. Cuando terminó, se transformó, esta vez en Anko y desapareció por la puerta. Naruto sabía que escudriñaban a los que entraban al edificio de cerca así que Sakura tuvo que haber sido muy convincente en su intimidante acto brusco. Naruto se relajó y esperó de nuevo.

Veinte minutos después, Morino Ibiki entró en su oficina. Esta vez se congeló. Un gruñido bajo se alzó en su rostro.

"Mejor actualización de seguridad, complementos de Stitch and Scroll". Leyó la pared trasera que ahora era una miríada de colores con un rollo doodled y un carrete de cuerda al lado del mensaje.

Ibiki caminó hacia su escritorio y presionó un botón en una caja.

"Anko".

"Sí, señor, señor de Ibiki, señor?" Viene la voz.

"Tengo un trabajo para ti".

"¡Ooh! ¡Un trabajo!"

"Necesito que encuentres a algunos vándalos".

"¿Solo vándalos?" Vino la respuesta decepcionada.

"Los vándalos que rocían pintan mi oficina".

Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Anko estalló en carcajadas.

"No es divertido". Ibiki dijo. "Si pudieran violar mi oficina en el edificio Interrogation, podrían haber tomado información clasificada con la misma facilidad".

"Todas las cosas clasificadas están bajo sellos de sangre, así que dudo que hayan obtenido algo". Anko rió disimuladamente. "¡Pero voy a ponerme en lo cierto Señor Supremo!"

Ibiki gruñó y miró a sus paredes. Naruto sonrió y en silencio retrocedió a través de los respiraderos.

.-.

"Misión completada." Naruto entonó mientras entraba al área de reunión, la oficina del Hokage.

Sakura ya estaba sentada en una silla afilando un kunai mientras sacaba su goma de mascar sin azúcar. Sasuke se sentó a su lado, temblando muy a menudo y luciendo agotado.

"Scroll también completó el de ella". Iruka sonrió. "Scorch no lo hizo".

El Hokage estaba escondiendo la risa detrás de ellos. Kakashi estaba holgazaneando en el sofá vistiendo solo su camisa y pantalón shinobi azul, chaleco y tal desaparecido.

"Te pagaré un salario c-rank por eso". Sarutobi aclaró su garganta, aún sonriendo.

"¿Seriamente?" Sakura sonrió.

"Es por el bien de la aldea". Él asintió, solemnemente. "Le he dado a Iruka cinco misiones más. Esto ayudará mucho a encontrar fallas en nuestra seguridad. Iruka mismo hará la misma misión una semana después de la suya para ver si han arreglado su seguridad lo suficiente. corren la voz de que eres bromista inofensivo, por lo que en realidad nadie te ataca ni te mata ".

"Dulce." Sakura sonrió violentamente.

"Ah, e intercepte a Anko en el camino". Dijo Naruto.

"¿La has distraído?" Sarutobi preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Le di algo de dango y dijo que había una nueva película de acción en los cines. Se había ido en un instante".

"Bueno." Sarutobi sonrió. "No quiero que ella realmente te entregue a Ibiki ahora sí".

"No gracias." Sakura sonrió.

"Estarás entrenando con Iruka una vez a la semana". Kakashi se metió ". Así que prepárate".


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35 Diversión y un nuevo vecino

Sastre Narubi

Golpe. Golpe.

Naruto lamentaba el hecho de que su tiempo de coser seguía encogiéndose y encogiéndose y que cada vez que se sentaba para hacer algo siempre lo interrumpían. Si no fuera por Kage Bunshin, ni siquiera se iniciarían todos los proyectos que se le pidió que hiciera.

Naruto se sentó, quitando los hilos y la pelusa de su ropa de civil y corrió hacia la puerta. Abriéndolo se encontró retrocediendo cuando una burbuja apareció en su rostro.

"¡Oye!" Sakura saludó con una sonrisa de tiburón mientras masticaba su goma de mascar.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó mirando la bolsa que ella había arrojado sobre su hombro.

Pasó junto a él y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Estoy chocando en tu casa". Ella le informó.

"¿Puedo preguntar por que?" preguntó.

"Madre y yo tuvimos una discusión". Ella se burló. "No le gusta mi nueva personalidad. Y sigue hablando de cómo como demasiado y engordaré ya los chicos no les gustan las chicas gordas. También dice que los músculos que he ganado no atraerán una marido y tampoco me cansaré de entrenar. Luego me contó sobre cómo mi nueva personalidad era repugnante y todos los buenos modales que tenía se han ido. Ella estaba hablando de pegarme en los bailes de salón y los cursos de etiqueta. ¡Bleh! "

"¿Y tu padre?" Él preguntó con curiosidad.

"Él entiende mejor". Sakura se encogió de hombros, "Solía ser un ninja. Se retiró a Genin y se casó con mamá. Él entendió que yo cambiaría de forma o dejaría de fumar y comencé a dar forma. De todos modos, ¿dónde puedo dormir?"

Naruto palmeó su rostro antes de llevarla a su habitación. Era sencillo, cubierto principalmente en estantes que contenían pergaminos, plantas extrañas y proyectos de costura. La cama fue empujada por debajo de la ventana y gran parte del suelo fue recogido por pernos de tela.

"Pensé que tenías una sala de almacenamiento. ¿Y el resto del apartamento anexo al tuyo no se usa como almacén?" Ella frunció.

"Coso mucho". Él se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, supongo que es hogareño". Ella se quitó la bolsa.

"Ahora si me disculpas, voy a volver a coser". Murmuró, agarrando un futón en su camino hacia afuera.

.-.

Naruto abrió la puerta, listo para masticar quién lo estaba despertando a las tres de la mañana durante su tiempo de sueño regular de cuatro horas cuando notó a la persona. Era Sasuke, parado frente a él con un pequeño paquete en sus brazos. Por lo general, esto no le habría impedido criticar al niño, pero su expresión sí lo hizo.

Aunque Sasuke estaba tratando de esconderlo detrás de la indiferencia, estaba asustado. Y él estaba temblando.

"Adelante." Dijo Naruto, espantando al chico a la sala de estar.

Rápidamente agarró una gruesa colcha y una almohada y la tiró sobre el sofá más grande antes de ir a buscar un poco de té y una barra de chocolate. Los puso en las manos del chico y metió su paquete en un estante. Sasuke tomó ansiosamente el té, tragando el líquido hirviendo lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que Naruto se estremeciera.

"¿Puedes decirme qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto sentado a los pies del niño mientras se acurrucaba debajo de la colcha, levantándola sobre su cabeza.

Por un largo momento hubo silencio.

"Una de mis amigas irrumpió en mi apartamento. Tenía un veneno impresionante sobre ella. Casi me atrapa". Sasuke dijo tan suavemente que Naruto casi lo perdió.

"¡Eso es asalto!" Naruto chilló. "Y si ella estaba planeando lo que creo que era, fácilmente podría haberse convertido en una agresión sexual".

"No, no es." Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "Pasa todo el tiempo."

Naruto hizo una mueca.

"Sasuke, eso es asalto". Dijo Naruto lentamente, usando el nombre del chico para transmitir la emoción. "Y entrar y salir".

"No es." Dijo Sasuke con firmeza, la cabeza saliendo de la colcha. "Si lo fuera, se les cobraría o multará por haberlos encarcelado".

Naruto abrió la boca para decir por supuesto que lo estarían, pero guardó silencio ante las implicaciones.

"¿Los has arrestado antes?"

"Sí. Como soy un ninja, el concilio debe decidirlo. Siempre dicen que las chicas no le hacen daño a nadie. Luego comienzan a hablar sobre el tema del matrimonio para revivir a mi clan". Sasuke dijo suavemente. "Hubiera sido engañado en más de diez contratos de matrimonio si no fuera por el Sandaime".

Naruto corrió esto por su mente rápidamente.

"¿Permitirían que fueran asaltantes sexuales y asaltantes porque quieren que alguien reviva a tu clan?" Preguntó, de repente sintiéndose enfermo. "¿Quieren que una de esas mujeres tenga éxito?"

Naruto sintió náuseas ante el asentimiento de Sasuke.

"Oh Dios." Él dijo. "Esto es horrible."

"Estoy acostumbrado a eso." Dijo Sasuke.

"¿Dónde estabas viviendo?" Preguntó Naruto de repente.

"Un departamento cerca del hospital". Dijo Sasuke.

"¿No es el compuesto de Uchiha?"

"Para abrir. Para vaciar". Él negó con la cabeza, girando para acurrucarse en el sofá.

"¿Fue ... fue uno de los inquilinos de apartamentos que irrumpió en tu lugar?" Preguntó Naruto.

"La casera o la propietaria." Sasuke dijo a través de la colcha.

La cara de Naruto se endureció. Eso fue abusar de tu poder. Miró a Sasuke para ver que el chico ya se estaba desvaneciendo. Naruto se puso de pie y decidió que a pesar de que solo dormía cuatro horas por noche, podía soportar tomarse una hora extra para ayudar a Sasuke a salir. Moviéndose hacia la espalda del chico, lo enredó. Encontrando una llave, juntó unos cuantos rollos de sellado antes de desaparecer por su ventana, un comando rápido para que Gin cuidara de Sasuke.

.-.

"Buenos días." Dijo Naruto alegremente desde donde estaba poniendo la mesa.

Sasuke parpadeó, confundido por un momento. Entonces él saltó a la conciencia. Se alisó la camisa y el pelo y asintió cortésmente. Luego echó un vistazo a lo que había sido la mesa de café. Ahora estaba cargado de platos y desayuno. Frunció el ceño ante la cantidad de platos dispuestos.

"El desayuno siempre es grande aquí". Naruto suspiró.

"Huele bien."

Ambos miraron a Sakura que había entrado al arco, estirándose. Sasuke rápidamente apartó sus ojos de su rubor. Naruto miró el camisón que estaba usando. Era transparente a través de la malla que mostraba todo debajo de sus pechos y sus bragas negras.

"Desplácese, los invitados llegarán pronto". Naruto dijo suavemente. "Es posible que desee cambiar".

"... Es un vestido de noche muy revelador". Sasuke agregó.

"¿Eh? Oh sí. Lo recibí de Ino por mi cumpleaños. Me parece un poco desagradable para mi gusto, pero funciona bien como PJ, así que no me he molestado en comprar otros". Ella bufó.

Sakura se giró y se dirigió a la habitación para vestirse.

"Parece", se lamentó Naruto, "que cuando sacamos adelante su personalidad interior tomó el espacio que la modestia usualmente tiene".

Sasuke resopló, lo cual rápidamente trató de cubrir con un ceño fruncido. Sakura regresó, vestida como de costumbre al mismo tiempo que llamaban a la puerta. Jun también entró a la habitación en ese momento y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Sasuke terminaba de doblar la colcha de la noche anterior.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, los hermanos Demon, Zabuza y Haku se presentaron. Las manchas de la mesa se tomaron rápidamente. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir hola, Iruka entró. Parecía preocupado y preocupado, lo cual se embotó cuando vio a Sasuke sentado en la mesa junto a Sakura.

Su antiguo sensei miró a Naruto quien solo sonrió, y luego se sentó al lado de Sasuke, lo que puso a Zabuza del otro lado.

"Ustedes van a tener que empezar a lanzar en dinero para el desayuno". Dijo Naruto mientras el desayuno comenzaba con una señal silenciosa.

"Oye, tú eres el que gana más dinero que todos nosotros juntos". Meizu dijo, sacando algunos huevos en su plato.

"No quiere decir que quiero gastar todo en alimentarte glotones perezosos," Naruto olfateó.

Sakura se rió entre dientes y robó un pedazo de salchicha de Haku que estaba sentado a su lado. Haku alzó una ceja y ella le disparó un tiburón como una sonrisa. Naruto fue el único en captar el leve sonrojo de Haku. Aunque no fue el único que notó que Zabuza estaba mirando a Iruka casi soñadoramente mientras que Iruka recogía más comida en el plato de Sasuke (quejándose de que estaba demasiado flaco) mientras Sasuke miraba fijamente la muerte de Zabuza.

Sakura casi se atragantó con su jugo cuando se dio cuenta y luego le dio un codazo a Haku e hizo un triángulo con los dedos. Haku se rió e incluso Meizu y Gozu parecían divertidos.

"Esto es bueno."

Todos parpadearon al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a mirar a Kakashi, que estaba sentado entre Jun y Gozu, sonriendo detrás de su máscara frente a un plato vacío.

"¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Cuando comenzaste a comer". Él se encogió de hombros. "Vine a decirte tres que Iruka estará entrenando hoy. El Hokage me necesita para algo".

"Podría haberles dicho". Iruka entró.

"Yo quería el desayuno". Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

Meizu resopló desde donde estaba comiendo su propia comida y el desayuno se reanudó.

.-.

"La misión de hoy", frunció el ceño Iruka, "es pintar una gran construcción naranja sin ser atrapado".

Sakura soltó un bufido y Naruto sintió que una pequeña sonrisa se alzaba. A su lado Sasuke se tensó, listo.

"Bueno, eso es todo lo que dice". Iruka asintió. "Así que supongo que ustedes se les ocurre el resto".

Él colocó un pergamino que era naranja.

"Esto contiene la pintura y los pinceles. Buena suerte".

Y luego él se fue.

"Qué edificio y cómo". Sakura preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

Sasuke también se volvió hacia él un poco.

"Bueno, cuando era más joven también hice algunas bromas". Dijo Naruto. "Tengo un edificio que hice una vez pero sería perfecto".

"¿Y cómo lo hacemos?" Sakura preguntó.

"Genjutsu muy pequeño. Tan débil que parece que no hay uno. El lugar donde vamos a hacer generalmente tiene más que un pequeño chakra diseminado para que nadie lo note. Proporcionaré clones de sombra.

Sakura se rió con anticipación e incluso Sasuke parecía que se iba a divertir.

.-.

"Cuando dije cualquier edificio", dijo lentamente Iruka, "no pensé en la sede de ANBU".

"Anima el lugar un poco". Sakura sonrió.

Iruka rodó sus ojos pero les dio una sonrisa radiante.

"Todos te estás volviendo mejor al sigilo. O si no, nuestro ninja se está volviendo horrible al detectarlo. De cualquier forma que pases. ¿Qué tal si celebramos con algún dango?"

"¡Estoy dentro!" Exclamó Sakura saltando del techo.

"Yo también." Sasuke gruñó.

Naruto solo levantó una ceja y lo siguió.

.-.

"¿Donde están mis cosas?"

Naruto levantó una ceja hacia Sasuke. Él se quedó temblando en la puerta.

"¿Qué cosas?" Preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

"Mis vecinos dijeron que mis cosas fueron sacadas por una chica rubia. Tú".

"Oh, esas cosas". Dijo Naruto. "Puede que lo haya mudado al apartamento contiguo a Zabuza y Haku al otro lado de Jun's and Mine".

Sasuke se encogió.

"Aquí está la clave". Naruto sonrió sonriéndole al adolescente. "Ah, y ha sido pagado durante seis meses".

Naruto observó a Sasuke girar y salir corriendo a su nuevo departamento. Parecía enojado, pero Naruto vio una leve sonrisa cuando se volvió.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36 Black Alley

Sastre Narubi

"No".

Sasuke parpadeó hacia él, Sharingan volviéndose negro.

"No uses lo que acabas de copiar". Dijo Naruto.

Los labios de Sasuke se fruncieron.

"Si lo haces te lastimarás". Dijo Naruto. "Mis ataques de alambre usan una cierta cantidad de control fino de mi cuerpo y mi entorno. Has memorizado la técnica, pero eso no significa que tu cuerpo se moverá como quieres, y si intentas lo que acabo de hacer en un lugar diferente no funcionará. Un pequeño error con mis cables puede volverse mortal para ti ".

Sasuke frunció el ceño pero parecía estar escuchando.

"El Sharingan es un arma poderosa". Naruto dijo fácilmente: "Pero también es peligroso. Si lo usas para copiar cosas como ataques, luego las anotas y las estudias, sería seguro. Pero si solo copias y luego tratas de usarlas puedes lastimarte mucho". tú mismo."

"¿Cómo?" Sasuke preguntó entre dientes.

"Digamos que copias un movimiento taijutsu". Dijo Naruto. "Si tratas de usar ese movimiento, puedes lograrlo perfectamente, pero podrías matarte haciéndolo. Si ese movimiento requiere una cierta cantidad de velocidad o flexibilidad que no tienes e intentas hacerlo, romper cosas o desgarrar los músculos ".

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con sorpresa pero mantuvo su ceño fruncido pero pensativo.

"Y si copiaste un jutsu y luego lo usaste pero no tenías las reservas para hacerlo, te mataría. De hecho, si copiaste un ataque pero lo hiciste de manera incorrecta, podrías lastimarte y decir que un enemigo sabe el Sharingan. Ellos deliberadamente te muestran un error que aprendieron al aprender el jutsu ellos mismos. Luego lo usas, cometes el error y te lastimas gravemente mientras ellos ya sabían sobre el defecto y cómo evitar el daño. Tu Sharingan es de doble filo espada."

"... ¿Cómo lo contrarresto?" Sasuke preguntó lentamente amargamente.

"Cuando aprendes algo", dijo Naruto, "escríbelo y luego practica con supervisión y lo suficientemente lento como para poder probar las aguas, por así decirlo".

Sasuke lo miró por mucho tiempo.

"¿Cómo ... cómo supiste esto?" finalmente preguntó.

"¿Recuerdas el kimono colgado en mi sala de trabajo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Itachi's" Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Él era mi mejor amigo." Dijo Naruto. "Fui a él con quien había venido y hablé. Aprendí mucho sobre el Sharingan y el clan Uchiha. Más de lo que tú probablemente sabes".

Sasuke estaba en silencio.

"No usaré lo que copié". Sasuke finalmente dijo.

.-.

"¿Stitch? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sakura preguntó desde donde estaba cambiando los canales de televisión.

Naruto miró a la chica, cosiendo el kit en una mano.

"Tengo algunos asuntos de los que debo ocuparme. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Claro, nada bueno". Ella dijo estallando su chicle sin azúcar.

"¿Qué hay de ti Scorch?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Nueva Hampshire."

Naruto solo sonrió y se puso los zapatos, los dos siguientes. Mientras los sacaba del edificio de departamentos, comenzó a caminar por la calle.

"¿A dónde vamos tan tarde?" Preguntó Sakura con un tono aburrido, con una espada de kendo apoyada en su hombro.

Ella había comenzado a aprender la práctica de la espada en su tiempo libre y rápidamente había demostrado una aptitud para ello. Y si Naruto había escuchado correctamente Zabuza estaba interesado en llevarla como aprendiz. Parecía peligrosa con sus ropas negras, espada en el hombro y ojos verdes que brillaban locamente detrás de una máscara de aburrimiento.

"Black Alley". Naruto dijo fácilmente. "Es la parte nocturna de la ciudad. Todas las tiendas se abren para pasar la noche. Necesitas algo que vengas aquí. Está en el centro de los distritos de la luz roja".

"Huh, no pensé que tendríamos un lugar como este en Konoha". Sakura parpadeó.

"Podemos ser considerados como uno de los mejores pueblos ninja y uno de los más amables, pero aún somos tan corruptos como todos los humanos". Naruto sonrió. "Simplemente lo ocultamos mejor. Y sobre todo ese título proviene de cómo tratamos a nuestro ninja mucho más humano que la mayoría de los pueblos".

"Nueva Hampshire." Sasuke frunció el ceño pensativamente.

Naruto los condujo a través de las calles iluminadas de neón, los dos mirando curiosamente a los transeúntes y las tiendas que tenían todo tipo de cosas en ellos. Naruto los condujo directamente a las dos puertas marcadas con linternas y al distrito rojo.

Algunas chicas en las puertas saludaron a Naruto reconociéndolo por sus viajes y los pocos favores que les había hecho. A muchas de estas mujeres les cobró precios más bajos. Sabía que, si bien algunas de las geishas más populares y de ese tipo ganaban mucho dinero, muchas no lo hacían. Entonces él cargó según el cliente. También era uno de los pocos adolescentes en el área que aparecía con frecuencia y no ocultaba su rostro por la vergüenza de ser atrapado.

Cuando encontró a la Mariposa Púrpura entró directamente. La chica del frente solo lo saludó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo tradicional, ignorando los murmullos de las otras habitaciones.

"¿Acaban de dejarte entrar al vals?" Sakura sonrió.

"He estado haciendo esto durante años". Naruto sonrió fácilmente. "Muchas de las mujeres empleadas aquí también viven en nuestro edificio de apartamentos. Cosí unas lágrimas por ellos y les dije que los precios de las habitaciones eran bajos y que recordaban mi nombre".

"Huh". Sakura sacó su chicle.

Naruto golpeó cortésmente la puerta de papel, asegurándose de golpear el marco de madera y entró cuando una voz le dijo que lo hiciera. Naruto entró, ignorando fácilmente los estados de desnudez y postura indecente perezosa. Esta era su sala de descanso. Una habitación donde podían hacer lo que quisieran y tomar un descanso. Y como siempre hacía calor en el edificio, muchos se tomaban un momento para desnudarse y refrescarse. Sakura entró sin pestañear, disparando algunos leers aquí y allá mientras Sasuke se ponía rojo como un tomate y ponía los ojos en sus pies.

"¡Ay, Naruto, nos trajiste una virgen!" Una de las mujeres chilló, tomando a Sasuke en un abrazo, la cara apretada entre sus pechos, que estaban medio colgando de la parte superior de su kimono.

Sasuke parecía listo para desmayarse. Más que algunas risas y risitas se hicieron eco. Otra mujer lo intentó con Sakura pero Sakura solo apretó con curiosidad el pecho de la mujer.

"¿Cuantos años tienes?" Sakura exigió.

"Dieciocho." La niña mintió.

Ella no parecía mayor de dieciséis años.

"¿Cómo conseguiste tan grandes aldabas?" Sakura frunció el ceño.

El adolescente tartamudeó y algunos otros se rieron.

"¿Trajiste mi orden?" Una belleza de cabello oscuro preguntó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el regazo de Naruto mientras él se sentaba.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y sacó un pergamino de su kit de costura. Disipando los contenidos, la mujer chilló al ver el hermoso kimono rojo y morado.

"Eres el mejor Naru-chan".

"¿Qué? ¡Tienes esos a los catorce!" Sakura bufó mirando las tetas de otra chica.

"Maduré muy rápido". La niña lo olfateó.

"¿Alguien tiene algún remedio para mí mientras estoy aquí?" Preguntó Naruto.

Las pocas chicas que realmente se quedaron en el edificio como residentes permanentes se apresuraron a buscar algunas cosas. Dos mujeres, gemelas para ser exactas, se aferraban a Sasuke y avergonzaban tanto como era posible mientras algunas de las más ... extrañas mujeres se dejaban caer sobre Sakura como un harén, permitiéndole a Sakura preguntarles el tamaño de sus senos o sus 'golpes y tamaños de lata'. ella lo puso. También sentía que las chicas comentaban cuán grandes eran sus cuerpos.

Si ella fuera un chico, obviamente habría sido una cojera poco común y coquetear, pero para Sakura era genuina curiosidad y comentarios. Bien quizás. Naruto realmente no podía decirlo. Y la forma en que los estaba mirando un poco, dijo que era más un juego de ligar. Lo único que Naruto podía pensar era que realmente estaba inventando una buena "persona de chico malo de Satoshi".

.-.

"¿Bonito?" Sakura silbó mientras miraba un látigo. "No sabía que estabas en esclavitud".

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, Sakura estaba mirando los pocos objetos de esclavitud y juguetes sexuales diseminados por la habitación ignorando que la mayoría estaban atados a los trajes hechos por la tienda y eran más para exhibir. El propio Naruto sacó algunos pernos de material de los estantes. Esta tienda tenía un material muy ... único. Puso la red, la crinolina, la malla, la seda y algunos encajes en el mostrador para comprar y continuó buscando.

Echando un vistazo a los otros dos, encontró a Sakura mirando un extraño vestido de Lolita. Sasuke estaba mirando alrededor de los conjuntos con un poco de sorpresa. Y si Naruto no fue un error, captó un destello de interés en los ojos del niño. Sonrió detrás del muchacho sabiendo lo que le estaba haciendo al chico por su cumpleaños.

.-.

"¿Usted llamó?" Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Kyuubi lo miró seriamente. En una pequeña ráfaga de viento y humo dio un paso adelante, humano en apariencia.

"Tengo algo para ti." Kyuubi murmuró.

"¿Algo para mi?" Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

"Un regalo." Kyuubi refunfuñó.

"¿Verdaderamente?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Es una tradición darle un regalo a un niño cuando se convierta en un adulto. En mi opinión, siempre serás un niño, ya que eres un milenio más joven que yo, pero a los ojos de ustedes, los humanos, ustedes son adultos en más. luego de una manera. Así que tengo un regalo ".

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Naruto emocionado.

"Ustedes los humanos los llaman cuerdas de chakra. Los enseñaré".

"Cuerdas de Chakra". Naruto respiró. "¿Por mi cable?"

"Sí. Si los incorpora en su cable, podrá conectar más cables a voluntad. Cable en vivo".

Naruto sonrió ante el potencial.

.-.

"Entonces," dijo arrastrando las palabras Sakura desde donde colgaba boca abajo en la rama de un árbol haciendo sentadillas. "¿Qué pasa contigo e Iruka?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño desde donde estaba leyendo un pergamino.

"Nada." Él gruñó.

Naruto resopló, dedos hábiles cosiendo una costura.

"Incluso yo puedo ver que algo está pasando". Dijo Naruto a un Sasuke deslumbrante.

Sasuke murmuró algo por lo bajo y levantó su pergamino para ocultar su rostro. Se vio obligado a abandonar esta posición cuando Sakura le lanzó perezosamente un kunai. Él la miró y recuperó su pergamino ahora arruinado.

"Dinos." Exigió.

"Multa." Él escupió. "Iruka es mi tutor legal".

"¿Huh?" Sakura parpadeó.

"Bueno, así fue". Sasuke corrigió. "Antes de graduarme. No vivíamos juntos, pero tenía que controlarme periódicamente y asegurarse de tener todo lo que necesitaba. Me llevaba a cenar de vez en cuando y me ayudaba con la tarea y la tarea. cosas."

Naruto se preguntó cuáles de sus guardianes ANBU habían sido sus "guardianes legales" en papel. Tal vez fue solo el Sandaime.

"Entonces," Sakura sonrió, "Es por eso que siempre lo escuchas. Le debes una deuda".

"Sí." Sasuke admitió a regañadientes. "Yo le debo."


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37 Un nuevo atuendo

Sastre Narubi

"Solo has crecido un poco". Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a medir la cintura de Hanabi.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó indignada.

Una mirada de su padre hizo que se calmara.

"Has crecido más alto". El Repitió. "Pero aparte de eso, no necesito otras medidas. Sin embargo, Hinata ha completado más".

"¿Ella ha engordado?" Hanabi parpadeó. "No me di cuenta".

"No más gordo, solo completado". Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Sus caderas y el tamaño del busto se han incrementado mientras que ella mantuvo la cintura delgada".

Hiashi tosió torpemente mientras Hinata se sonrojó brillantemente.

"Ah, y feliz cumpleaños Hanabi". Naruto dijo distraídamente mientras marcaba las medidas. "Cumples once hoy, ¿no?"

"Sí." Ella sonrió. "Dos años más hasta mi graduación de la academia".

"Ven a verme ese día y te convertiré en un conjunto gratuito". Él sonrió.

"No hay necesidad." Hiashi dijo enérgicamente. "Ya había planeado comprarte uno".

"Pienso en un regalo por ser algunos de mis mejores clientes en los últimos años". Naruto sonrió.

Y realmente habían sido sus mejores clientes. O al menos el más frecuente. Es cierto que la esposa del Daimyo compró muchas compras más grandes, pero ella vino tal vez cada año, ya que Naruto hacía trajes para los Hyuuga muy a menudo. Hyuuga solo obtuvo lo mejor, diría Hiashi.

.-.

"Tú", frunció el ceño Naruto, "Necesita un nuevo atuendo".

Sasuke le dio una mirada en blanco.

"¡Sí!" Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. "¡Tenemos otros nuevos! Bueno, quiero decir que tengo uno nuevo en la ola y Naruto lo cambia todo el tiempo, pero te has puesto el tuyo en toda la academia y en genin".

"No necesito uno nuevo". Sasuke gruñó.

"Me gustaría ir con un traje negro". Dijo Naruto. "Para obtener más sigilo, el azul sobresale y, aunque el blanco es bueno para ciertas misiones, ciertamente no para todas".

"Y una máscara". Sakura agregó. "Su cara es lo suficientemente blanca como para sobresalir en cualquier misión. Prácticamente brilla en la oscuridad, ¡está tan pálido!"

Sasuke hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño pensativamente.

"Bueno, vamos a guardar silencio ya que le gusta la idea del negro y la máscara". Sakura sonrió.

"Yo llamo hacer el diseño". Naruto chirrió.

"¡Maldición! ¡Yo también quiero ayudar!" Sakura gruñó blandiendo su espada de bambú.

Naruto alzó una ceja hacia ella. Ella gruñó de vuelta, sus ojos verdes brillando. Permanecieron uno frente al otro durante un largo momento.

"Está bien, puedes ayudar". Naruto cedió.

Ella sonrió de una manera demoníaca.

"Comencemos ahora". Ella sonrió.

"Medición primero". Dijo Naruto. "Mantenlo abajo".

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron cuando Sakura avanzó hacia él. Desafortunadamente él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para echarlos a los dos. Sakura había estado trabajando hasta el extremo últimamente, llegando a su lugar medio dormido y colapsándose. Ella había aprendido que el estilo de espada que estaba tratando de aprender tomó fuerza y velocidad. Aunque no era tan rápida como Sasuke, se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte en fuerza bruta. Su control perfecto del chakra también ayudó a compensar los músculos débiles al fortalecerlos con chakra. Ella estaba creciendo rápidamente en una potencia. Una de las habilidades flexibles y rápidas que Sasuke estaba aprendiendo podría detenerlo fácilmente.

Miró a Naruto con horror mientras Naruto le decía que se quitara la ropa para poder tomar sus medidas perfectas.

.-.

"Bueno, gatitos", dijo Kakashi lentamente, mirando a todos extrañamente, "Ciertamente parece que te divertiste tus últimos días libres".

"¿No se ve rudo ahora?" Sakura preguntó, todos sus dientes puntiagudos, "Ya no es como un pensamiento de chico rico".

Sasuke la miró desde detrás de su oscuro flequillo, murmurando por lo bajo.

"¡Habla en voz alta!" Sakura ladró, "No puedo oírte cuando murmuras".

Él la corto una burla desagradable a la que le dio una sonrisa haciendo estallar una burbuja a cambio.

"¿Me estás desafiando el coño?"

"Tráelo." Él se burló.

Naruto esquivó cuidadosamente mientras Sakura se abalanzaba, cuchillo en mano. Sasuke se apartó del camino. Naruto observó de reojo a Kakashi durante un minuto. Él ya sabía cómo iba a ganar.

Sakura era mucho más fuerte físicamente. También era mucho mejor en Genjutsu, control de chakras y el jutsu básico como Kawairimi. Sus habilidades con la espada también habían mejorado enormemente y tenía un estilo de taijutsu muy devastador que dependía de golpear a tu oponente en el suelo. Ella también fue la mejor estratega.

Sasuke era más rápido y mucho más flexible. Su estilo de lucha también fue mucho más refinado y mejor conocido. Su ninjutsu de fuego también era muy peligroso y tenía el mejor objetivo para lanzar armas. Él fue mejor en adaptar sus planes y luego formó planes más complicados.

Aunque ambos tenían muchas fortalezas diferentes, Sasuke ganaría simplemente porque Sakura no podía atraparlo para golpearlo y el Uchiha tenía suficiente resistencia para cansarla. Empezaría una pelea bajando y probablemente le daría algunos moretones muy grandes para recordarle que estaba en la cola y que sería mejor que empezara a trabajar más duro o que algún día tendría un buen golpe y que bajaría .

"Entonces," dijo arrastrando las palabras Kakashi a su lado, "¿Qué pasa con su atuendo?"

"Desplácese y decidí que necesitaba un cambio". Naruto sonrió.

Habían arrojado la camisa azul y los pantalones blancos junto con las sandalias y los protectores de los brazos. En cambio, Sasuke ahora estaba vestido con pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa negra de manga larga. Los guardias de brazo negro cubrieron sus escritos y hasta los codos, guantes negros cubriendo sus dedos. Tenía unas protecciones de piernas similares y usaba una zapatilla negra y resistente como zapatos delgados pero silenciosos. Su cabello, se había recortado para que combinara un poco mejor con el atuendo. Una bufanda negra ocultaba la piel de su cuello. Una polvorienta máscara gris colgaba de su cintura con aberturas en forma de luna para los ojos. Incluso cuando lo usaba no podías ver sus ojos. En todo el conjunto, cubrimos hasta la última pulgada de piel.

"Él será más mortal". Dijo Naruto. "Se está volviendo mucho mejor en sigilo con las lecciones extra de Iruka, y siempre estuvo en silencio. Su velocidad también ayuda. Y cuando usa el Sharingan, detrás de la máscara no será reconocido".

"Buen pensamiento." Kakashi asintió. "Sin embargo, noto que ninguno de ustedes tiene diademas mostrando".

Naruto miró al hombre y alzó una ceja ante su tono de luz.

"Siempre seremos leales a Konoha". Se encogió de hombros, "Pero la banda de la hoja no encaja para nosotros. Es mejor no reconocer a Sasuke cuando tiene un hermano de rango S como enemigo y gente interesada en su línea de sangre. Sakura ya tiene cabello rosado para que se destaque y yo cambia de atuendos diariamente ".

"Supongo que cuando llegues a Chunin tampoco usarás el chaleco". Kakashi dijo entretenido.

"Probablemente no, no".

Kakashi resopló y se volvió hacia él por completo.

"Bueno, mientras entrenan, supongo que puedo darte una lección sobre el control de chakras. Sabes que caminar sobre el agua es correcto".

"Por supuesto. Tú me enseñaste".

"Bueno, luego comenzaremos con la cuchilla caminando".

"Suena peligroso."

"La mayoría de las personas trata de evitarlo y la mayoría de Jonin no cree que sea seguro enseñar genin".

"Divertido."

.-.

"Los estás cambiando".

Naruto parpadeó hacia Jun que estaba sentado a su lado.

¿Quien?"

"Tus compañeros de equipo" Jun respondió fácilmente, los dedos enredados en el cabello de Naruto.

Naruto se acurrucó en él más.

"¿Cómo?"

"Tu mera presencia los cambia". Jun dijo. "Cambias a todas las personas que te rodean. Eres una de las pocas personas en el mundo que realmente cambia el mundo. Tus modales, tu vida, tu voz, tu personalidad, todo lo que haces cambia las cosas a tu alrededor. "

Naruto lo miró con incredulidad. Jun sonrió y se inclinó, rozando sus labios contra la frente de Naruto.

"Has cambiado a mucha gente, Naruto. Me has cambiado".

Naruto lo miró por un largo momento.

"¿Eso es algo malo?"

"No." Jun respondió. "No lo es."

Naruto lo miró por un largo momento observando el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules detrás de las gafas que lo miraban de cerca.

"Entonces el cambio está bien".


End file.
